Do I know You?
by Rainbow Hijackers
Summary: Three girls get electrocuted in a storm and end up in the 17th century, as the Swanns. Weird thing is, it's like they never belonged in 2005. They have not much time to think on this as cursed pirates attack, they also find love, joy and hatred. REVISED
1. The Beginning

**Authors note: **_So we were talking and we came up with this idea and we hope you'll enjoy the idea! We are excited about writing this, so this is Co-written!_

**Disclaimer: **_-Looks over at Jerry the producer of Pirates of the __Caribbean-__ I own them, -Winces at the look Jerry just gave her- I do! –Grabs Jack and Will and makes a run for it- Huston we have a problem fan girl has taken Will and Jack again. I swear I own it!_

**Warning:**_ -this is probably slightly Mary Sue...So don't hate us if you ignore this warning and get a Mary Sue. Also this is kind of AR (Alternative Reality)_

* * *

**Chapter one: **_The Beginning._

I lay awake this one particular morning, lying on my stomach, hands under my chin, staring at nothing in particular, just thinking. I look over at the bed next to me on my left, Tessa or Tessi as a nickname is soundly sleeping, she's my twin sister. We use to look a like until she colored her hair bright red, mine is still the natural color black. And that's how I intend to keep it. I look over to my right to see my other sister…Elizabeth. We were not twins; she was a year younger then Tessi and I. Though sometimes she comes off as a little five year old when she doesn't get what she wants. I think she's a princess with a stick up her ass. That's just my thoughts on it…_well _mine and Tessi's.

I roll over on my back staring at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep and besides I'd have to be awake in five minutes, we had exams today before we graduated. Seventeen years of my dad favoring Elizabeth over Tessi and I. Seventeen years of listening to her whining. Seventeen years of _hell._ And in two weeks Tessi and I would be moving out and away from Elizabeth. Maybe it's because she's the baby of the family she deserves more attention. I don't feel I fit in anywhere. I was proud when I came home with a C two weeks ago, dad wasn't. It was the same old thing he did every time I came home with my _personal _best work, _"That's not good enough," _Or _"Be like __Elizabeth__, she gets A's!" _

Yes, Elizabeth does get A's, that's because she cheats. Tessi she usually gets A's or B's but that's because she's good at school. I have had trouble with school from the start and Tessi being a good sister has helped me study and I went up from a shameful 'F' to a good C. I was so proud that I had done so much better thanks to my sister but it wasn't good enough for dad. Maybe it was because he was a Governor and me being the only Swann sister not to have a good grade made him look bad. It's not my fault, it's not like I don't try. I may sound like it's all about me, but it's not. Tessi feels the same way, well not about school but about fitting in and fighting for dad's attention. It was horrible. It was better when our Mom was around.

I hear she divorced him after Elizabeth was born, fighting for us but lost the fight in court. I'm not sure, it's not like she has ever tried to find us or visit us.

"Awake already Misty?" I hear Tessi say, I look over to see, Tessi yawning and sitting up.

"Yes, just thinking." I say sighing as I sit up as well, I hear Tessi sigh.

"Misty we're moving out in two weeks, all this behind us. Just forget about it. So he didn't approve of the C, did you do your best?" Tessi said, guessing at what I was thinking and she was damn good at it.

I shrugged. "Yeah." I stood up and walked to the dresser drawer, sifting through Elizabeth's clothes. I hated having to share a room clothes all in one drawer, three beds make the room smaller and having to listen to Elizabeth and her, weird noises as she moves around violently. I found a blue tube top, jean skirt and black heels to wear to school that day. I go to the bathroom that was straight across from Tessi's bed. I throw the clothes down and get into the shower singing along to the radio I had on the messy counter top. Truth was Dad had kicked us all out into a pool house to live in oh the joy. Wasn't too bad because it kind of gave us independence.

"Would you stop that awful racket!" I hear Elizabeth scold, turning off the radio, I sigh and get out wrapping myself in a towel and grabbing my clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you your highness." I say mock bowing and walking out to a grinning Tessi.

"Nice." She said running into the bathroom and jumping into the shower before Elizabeth could finish taking out all the bobby pins in her hair, to keep it prim and perfect. I roll my eyes, she was a cheerleader, and had her 'posse' who were just as mean. But it made me laugh, they'd walk past put their nose in the air, flip their hair and walk off, hands extended you ask me it looks gay.

I quickly dress and walk over to a small vanity near Elizabeth's bed, I shake my head as I pull off the dirty clothes on the mirror; I sit down at a small stool and look at myself. My hair had somewhat dried but it looked like crap.

I brush through my hair quickly as Tessi comes out hopping around to get into her jeans, she grabs a few bracelets throws them on runs through her hair with a comb and gabs her backpack. She looks down and finds she forgot her shirt, she grabs a shirt that says, "Who wants to be on cloud nine, the parties on cloud ten" She picks back up her backpack and looks at me.

"Ready Misty?" Tessi says in her usually chirpy mood, I sigh and get up grabbing my backpack and lugging it along, Elizabeth trailing behind as we went outside through the pool area and into the main part of the house to see dad drinking his morning tea, then in the afternoon there would be noon tea and we can't forget tea before bed. _'Must be something in our culture.' _I think to myself, we lived in London England and you'd think I would be use to the rainy days but I wasn't, I look out the window and groan.

"Raining again?" I ask glumly.

"Misty what do you think you just looked outside!" Dad said returning to his paper.

"It was a rhetorical question." I mumbled, Elizabeth grinned.

"Daddy," Elizabeth began, "Can I have a new dress for the dance at school?" She asked overly sweet. I grabbed an apple and rolled my eyes and made my way to the door hearing, "Sure darling."

Tessi and I walk the cold rainy streets to school, I am now mostly over the whole Elizabeth is best thing and try and move on.

"She's such a bitch." I hear Tessi mutter.

"I know what are we suppose to do about it?" I say throwing the old apple core in a trash can near by.

Tessi shrugs, "I don't know. These two weeks will be the longest two weeks of our lives." She says, groaning.

"I know, but hey, we've lasted seventeen years I think we can last two weeks. Sides, I'm here with you." I say throwing my arm over her shoulder, she laughs as we walk up the school steps, we look behind as Elizabeth pulls up in the car with Dad.

"Why don't we ever take the car with Elizabeth, not like he said we couldn't." I say.

"Dude, because, we spend as much time _away_ from Elizabeth as possible." Tessi says dragging me up the steps inside the school. We were soaking wet, and I was cold, I wrap my arms around my body as we walk to our lockers. I grab my books for school. Then I put them back remembering all the classes today were our final exams with Ms. Stegeror as most of the kids called her, "Stegersaurus" She would be not only testing us on math but everything. I had been studying for this final exam for months and I was a bit nervous.

"Oh Candice you look absolutely stunning in that outfit!" I hear Elizabeth squeal.

"Oh God help me!" I say looking upwards, Tessa pats my shoulder.

"Two weeks Misty, Two weeks." She said as we made our way to our class, which went relatively fast, it wasn't too bad with Ms. Steger, it didn't change the fact I hated school and I hated this bloody test. I look over at Charlotte who seems to be trying to pass me a note, she wasn't a friend more like a mean girl but what the hell? I grab the note and read it over.

_Missy, _It starts, I roll my eyes doesn't even know my name.

_Can I have your answers? _

_-__Charlotte_

I look over and glare at her. "No." I whisper.

"Misty, keep your eyes on your own paper!" I hear Steger scold, I straighten up.

"Yes, Ms. Steger." I say nodding and picking up my pen glaring at Charlotte who grins. We soon get out of the test soon being how many hours later. Tessi and I make our way home and it's still raining. _'Oh Joy.'_ I think dryly. This time we run home rather then walk, as soon as we all get in, Elizabeth, Dad, Tessi and I we hear a loud crack of thunder and lightning spree across the sky and all the lights go out.

"Just a circuit or something." Dad replied trying to reassure us. I shrug not really afraid of storms as Elizabeth yelps.

"Oh Elizabeth, it's just a storm." Tessi snaps, I could have sworn I saw dad glare at us through the dark. Soon, a tree falls through the window breaking it, we were right near the window as it did and at the same time lightning struck and hit us all except our Dad who was not even close to the window. I felt…warm.

**17th century…**

"Calm down Elizabeth it's nothing more then a storm." Elizabeth's Father assures her, and her two sisters, Tessi and Misty.

"Girls you shouldn't be by the window!" The maid replied as something broke through the glass, and striking the girls with lightning, they flashed with light for a few moments before becoming visible again, the maid ran up to them.

"Are you alright!" She shrieked terrified, Tessi looked over at the maid and raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you and why am I in these weird clothes?" She asked looking over at Misty, Elizabeth and their Dad.

"Why, you're a Swann and its only proper ladies wear a dress. Are you feeling alright?" The maid asked again.

"Is this a joke?" Misty asked.

"I assure you miss, Tis no Joke." The maid said smiling.

"Maybe you should lay down for a spell. Tomorrow's a big day Norrington is to become Commodore Norrington." The maid said looking over at the Governor.

"Yes it is, Estrella." He said smiling, their father looked older and now had a wig, and he looked much older. He wasn't their Father. The maid now known as Estrella led Tessi, Elizabeth and Misty up the stairs for a rest, Misty looked over at Tessi.

"This is a dream right?" She asked, Tessi looked at her sister with fear.

"I'm not sure." She said as they made their way to the rooms, Tessi and Misty had one of their own. Another maid grabbed Elizabeth and whisked her away, Elizabeth in shock remained quiet as Tessi and Misty laid down in bed willingly, thinking and hoping it was just a dream.

"Have a good rest girls." The maid said blowing out the candle filling the room with total darkness, the maid shut the door and Misty spoke up.

"I'm scared." Misty whispered, feeling her voice shake, it was scary all of a sudden being pulled away from a life, you always knew.

"Me too, let's go to sleep maybe we'll wake up and this will all be a dream." Misty could hear Tessi roll over and Misty soon did the same drifting off, she had to admit the bed was as soft as a pillow.

* * *

**_A/N:_** It maybe a little confusing but it will become more clear in later chapters…I hope please review! Thanks! 


	2. Interesting Meetings

**Tessi's P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up in a very fluffy four-poster, I sighed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to me, and I ran my hand through my hair and stopped. My hair used to fall just below my shoulders; it's not that short anymore. I pulled my hair in front of my face and saw that it was black again. I sighed and decided to go back asleep, hoping this was just a dream. 

I awoke a while later, to sunlight streaming into the room. Misty was up. She always was a morning person. I pushed myself out of bed and put on a dressing robe. Not that I normally did this, but I felt that it was probably better to play along with whatever is going on here. Although I had a few suspicions that…that well we'd traveled either to another time zone, or back in time.

Misty waved to me and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "All morning people should die, and I don't care if you're my sister or not."

"Obviously you have not had your morning coffee." Misty said, trying to act snooty and posh, like the rest of the rich idiots around her, quite frankly she didn't do too well at it.

"Did they even have coffee back in the sixteen hundreds?" I asked looking out of the window.

"And how do you know we're in the sixteen hundreds?" Misty said quietly, I could hear a small shake in her voice, she was still in denial.

"Look," I said gesturing out the window feeling she needed to get out of denial, as the shops signs were only paintings to show what work went on inside, and there was a harbor full of wooden ships in the distance, oh and the carriage pulling up to our gate helped prove things a bit more. "Does that look like 2005 to you?"

"No not really." She said glumly.

"Me either." Suddenly someone knocked on our door, it was a maid simply nodded at us and set to work on making our beds, and setting up other things. Then a man who kind of looked like our father came in, except he looked about ten years older than our father.

"My dears. I have presents for the both of you."

"Really?" Misty asked, surprised.

"But of course, this is for you Misty," he said handing her a white box with a blue ribbon, "and this is yours Tessa." I smiled and took the box with the pastel green ribbon.

Misty had already opened her box and exclaimed, "Wow, it's so pretty!" And it was, it was floor length, like everything in this time period was, also it was a light blue, fitted in the top, flaring out at the waist, it had three quarter length sleeves, with a white lace sticking out at the cuffs. It also had the lace around the neckline, which was a square neckline and stopped before showing any cleavage. But from what I could see of the fabric, it looked heavy, for what seemed to be a tropical place.

I opened mine, and mine was a soft green, and was also fitted at the top, but with less of a flare at waist, it was pretty much designed to go out a bit, before hanging on it's own, it had an emerald green ribbon for to tie the waist, the top looked like it was layered, because in front of the chest it was pure white, and then there was emerald green ribbon criss-crossing, and connecting the green fabric to each other. It also had a square neck, but dipped lower than Misty's dress. The sleeves were white and had the bishop sleeves, which were also white, and the shoulders were green fabric. It was as if the dress had a long sleeve shirt under it. "Wow, It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Go put them on girls." He ushered, smiling.

We smiled and went behind our separate dressing screens and the maids helped us get into our dresses, but they had to put a corset on us, which made it difficult to breathe. Our _"father"_ left after telling us how beautiful we looked, and allowing the maids to do our hair, they were still working with Misty's when I decided I was bored and wanted to explore. I have an extremely short attention span. So I walked downstairs when I saw someone break a sconce on the wall, and then hide it in the umbrella holder because he heard me coming.

"Tessa!" He said relieved to see me.

He looked a lot like that actor Orlando Bloom that Misty happens to be in love with, and this guy Michael that was graduating with us, who Misty had a huge crush on last year at least, and he was gaga over Elizabeth. "Do I know you?" at the face he gave me, I could guess I was supposed to and I added smiling slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm just really bad with names."

"Will Turner, Tessa, you've only known me since you were eight! And I can't believe you've tried to pull that one on me again." He said laughing, obviously taking my incredible sincerity as a joke.

I still think that it's best to just play along, so I said, "Caught me again. How are you Will?"

"I'm fine. Here to deliver the sword your father ordered for Captain Norrington's Promotion Ceremony today."

I laughed. Finally realizing that we were, some how in the movie Pirates Of The Caribbean, although I didn't know how. Which will be great for my obsessed siblings, "Yes, well I'm sure it's as great as all your swords."

"So how are you planning on," here he leaned toward me and whispered, "ditch the ceremony?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"TESSI?"

"In the foyer!" I yell back, before turning back to Will and saying, "With all the soldiers, I was thinking of just walking out."

"How?" Will said curiously, interested.

"Everyone will be paying too much attention to the soldiers, to pay attention to me leaving."

"Ingenious." Will said laughing.

"What's ingenious?" Misty said as she came down the steps.

"Nothing, just Will bragging _again_, about his _fabulous_ swords." I laugh. And Will doesn't know whether to be insulted by me implying that he brags, or to be proud at the praise.

"Isn't he always." Misty said slightly shyly.

"Not always!" Will says, finally allowing us to rib him.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again. I trust my daughters have been keeping you company?"

"Good day, sir. They have, and I have your order." Will said.

Our father took the sword and unsheathed it and said, "Well." He said impressed.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may," Will said before balancing the sword on two fingers. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

As Will did his little acrobatic trick I tuned out. This was the boring part of the movie, that of course both Elizabeth AND Misty forced me into seeing. But of course, no matter how out of it I am, I some how always manage to hear Elizabeth receiving praise. "Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning."

I look at the top of the stairs where I see Elizabeth's eyes gleam. She's of course figured out we are back in the Pirates of The Caribbean universe, and is obviously going to use her status as Elizabeth to her advantage.

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." She said running to him, like the spoiled rich brat that she was, I decided that she would never grow up.

And here I tune out again. Will nudges me to get moving and I see my father and sisters have already reached the door, albeit it was only thirty or so feet away. Will walks with me towards the door and he says, "Remember just leave, and if you can, stop by my shop with Misty when the Ceremony is over."

"Of course." I whisper out of the corner of my mouth.

I hear him murmur to both my back and Elizabeth's as she's stepping into the carriage, "Good day, Elizabeth."

I climb into the carriage and sigh everybody loves a pretty face. Especially Will. As soon as the ceremony started and the soldiers started running around I backed away, and my sister was entranced, I knew she would be. I walk out of the fort and down to the dock, taking off my shoes and letting the sand squish through my toes. I see something going on down by the one boat, the Interceptor, I believe, and I realize, Captain Jack has arrived. I chilled out for about an hour sitting on the dock hidden in the shadows, parallel from the boat. I saw my sister tumble off of the battlement, and although I knew Jack would save her I was scared. She may be a brat, but that doesn't mean I don't love the little brat.

I put my cool exterior back on as Jack got out of the water and handed my sister over to one of the men.

"Ooh, I got her. She's not breathing!" he said, laying her down.

"Move!" Jack said shoving him aside and cutting open Elizabeth's corset. And she was left in a white dress that wasn't even see-through. Fake gasps, the horror. Can't you just hear the sarcasm? Some other stuff went on, with Jack talking about Singapore, and I stepped out.

"You could have just left her in there."

"Oh really."

"Yea, She's more trouble then she's worth."

Jack raised his eyebrow.

"She's highly over rated. And she's high maintenance."

"And who are ye to talk about her?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"Her older sister. Tessa Swann."

"On your feet!" Mr. Puffy wig whose name I could never remember said, sword pointed to Jack.

"Elizabeth. Are you alright?" Our father asked, and I saw Misty hanging back behind the crowd. I smiled slightly, and turned to hear Lizzy's next words.

"Yes, I'm fine." Then Dad saw the one soldier holding her corset, and pointed to Jack, Dad freaked and said to shoot him. Wow, now I know where Elizabeth gets her stupidity.

I zoned out again, also finding this boring, and I twiddled with my hair that had been left partially down, with curly tendrils and whatever. And I was pondering how the heck Puffy Wig got the name Jack out of just a sparrow, in flight no less. Was I missing something here? I mean, unless in really small print it said _JACK_ then I don't get how you get his first name. But it seemed to be the right one; after all, he corrected Puffy Wig.

I was drawn out of my musing when I felt the cool metal of handcuffs hit my neck and pull me back into the _very_ solid body of the pirate behind me.

"NO DON'T SHOOT!" My father yelled, ah, maybe he does love me afterall.

"I knew you'd warm up to me, Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Tessa. It is Tessa isn't it?" He asked me

"Miss Swann to you." I said, taking Elizabeth's lead from the movie, trust me, it made me sick to say something _Elizabeth _said.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." I almost smiled, there were worse things that I could do than put a hat, a sword, and a belt on this man. "Easy on the goods, luv."

I couldn't quite remember what Elizabeth would have said, although if I were to ask, either she or Misty would be able to tell me. Like I said, obsessed. Anyway, since I had no idea what to say, I just decided to wing it and said, "It wouldn't do to be too gentle either, now would it?" with a wink.

I whispered this so that no one else could hear. His eyes widened and he turned me around saying. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your sisters life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen, maladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he pushed me into the soldiers and my father, who screamed to shoot him as he checked me over to make sure I was alright.

We were practically marched back to the house, except in all the confusion; I managed to slip away again, this time with Misty, and into the blacksmith's shop, which was currently holding the duel. Which, I still found boring.

* * *

**A/n:** So sorry, but I was suffering from writers block. So I will say this now, it's impossibly hard to write the first and second chapters when co-writing. Because you don't always have much to go on, Well ta-ta. 


	3. The Start of the Truth

**Misty's Point of View…**

* * *

I look over at Tessi who appears bored with the sword fight but then again she was bored easily. Her middle name was bored. I smirk as I try and think of what she would say if she knew I thought that. Probably roll her eyes and tell me to shut up. I look over and Jack is trying to get his sword out of the boards above, Will stands up and goes to jump onto the plank as Jack falls down throwing Will up into the air landing on the board above, Jack grinned thinking he won the fight. 

"Idiot…" I mutter, Tessi glares and elbows me in the ribs. The movie only bored her when there was no Captain Jack Sparrow to whisk her away. I grin and shake my head. Will cuts a huge bag from above and it lands on the plank, Jack flies up and is now holding onto a board pulling himself up. They jump side to side for a while thinking up their next move. Jack lunges at Will and misses him, in the process Will falls down as Jack jumps down and grabs a bag of some powderysubstance and throws it at Will, disarming him and pointing a pistol at him. I glare, he _cheated_.

"Ha, Jack is a better fighter." Tessi whispers, I hit her along side the back of her head, snorting at her, I wanted to say, _"He cheated"_ but then I would have to hear how obsessed I am.

"Shut up while your ahead." I say, smirking.

"Oh, well if I'm ahead, then why should I quit?" Tessi say grinning, I tackle her and grab her hair, pulling on it.

"OW!" She yelps rolling over pinning me to the ground, I get out from underneath her and stand up running at her and clawing her in the face and throwing her to the ground again, we both completely forgetting Jack and Will, I was having fun, I liked fighting.

"You know you can't beat me, give up!" Tessi screams as she pushes me off her. She hates fighting.

"Ha! NEVER!" I say kicking her, she busts out laughing.

"You kick like a girl!" I start laughing as she pushes me to the ground. I pull her down and soon we both feel arms grab our waists and pull us apart, thinking we are mad, but in reality we are laughing. We always did that, fight, making people think we hate each other, but in reality are laughing and insulting each other. That was our relationship, we loved each other it was just…weird.

"Girls, look what you did to your dresses! They're dirty!" We hear our Father scold, we both wince as the Commodore Puffy Wig puts me down and Lt. Groves puts Tessi down, we brush ourselves off and grin.

"Sorry Father." We say, Will looks slightly amused, and Jack is out cold.

"What happened?" Tessi asks annoyed.

"He is a pirate and is to be hung tomorrow." Father replied coldly.

"But Father he saved Elizabeth," Tessi said referring to our bratty sister. "Give him a chance!"

"No! Gillette, take these girls home, I have some things to do." Gillette nods and grabs our arms, as Tessi whispers to me.

"Gillette the razor, or Gillette the shaving cream?" I giggle and Gillette glares.

"How do you young ladies expect to wed, when you are rolling around in the dirt, acting very un-lady like? No man would want that. So, tell me how you expect to wed?"

"Who said I wanted to get married. No man could handle me...unless of course" Tessi said, lowering her voice conspiringly and looked around as if she really cared if anyone was listening," Its a pirate!" I grinned as Gillette looked down frowning.

"A Pirate? They are scoundrels, and should all be hung. You're a fool for thinking that way." He replied, my eyes grew large with anger Tessi noticed it.

"They may murder and pillage and plunder and all that, but not all of them do,but that does not mean that some are not good men, and sometimes women. There is good in everybody. And you would do well to remember that!" Tessi said coolly, before storming away, I glared, and went off to follow her before Gillette grabbed my arm.

"You and your sister are fools, I tell you. You will stay here while I get your sister." I nodded, and he completely missed the glint in my eye, we both now looked alike how on earth would he tell us apart? I ran off through a bunch of chickens, that screeched in response, Gillette looked behind him and went after me, Tessi laughed and ran off, Gillette stopped looking back and fourth. Tessi caught up with me Gillette behind us, we hid behind a food cart, and I popped up as Gillette looked at me.

"Tessi get over here please!" He said, irritatedly.

"I'm not Tessi!" I said laughing running off, as Tessi ran the opposite way, knowing we would wind up next to each other soon.

"Ladies!" I heard him scream; I ran behind a building, and peeked out as Gillette came face to face with me.

"Tessa! Come!" He said grabbing my arm.

"Let go, I'm not Tessa I'm Misty!" I say pulling, he looked ahead not letting go, I bent down and bit him before running off and finding Tessa.

"You know, Misty, you didn't have to bite him." She replied we looked at each other silent for a moment. "I take that back, yes you did." She said as Gillette closed in on us in a small, alley looking place our backs against a wall.

"Well old Chap it's been a jolly good time, but afraid we must be off!" I say, Tessa looks at me raising an eyebrow but looks behind him and grins.

"Why yes it has, I believe it's tea time with Father." Tessa replied, by this time most of the animals were free, mostly Chickens and pigs that were for sale, a pig runs behind him and knocks him over, we run past the pig and into a clothing shop, I sigh.

"That was close."

"I know, now I don't hate pork as much." Tessa replied we look up and looked around taking in the site, it was a store with many rich dresses, I wasn't always one for dresses but they were breath taking.

"Good heavens! Look at your dresses!" A woman replied looking at us, I grin.

"What?"

"Miss Swann it's all muddy…"

"Yes, we know that." Tessa said looking at dresses, I look over at one near Tessa, and look up at the woman who as gone in the back room.

"Tessi." I whisper.

"What?"

"This seems to be close to the movie."

"Yeah…?"

"Well first of all we know Elizabeth will play on the fact that she looks just like Elizabeth in the movie and has her name…and beauty."

"I know…the apocalypse will come when men spontaneously combust by her beauty." She said sarcastically, I grinned, I always loved her sarcasm.

"Right. But, we both do like skirts right?"

"Kinda... pants tend to be more easier to move in, dresses and skirts make people trip when running."

"Ok so, I'll pick a dress I like, andI can find a dagger, you buy a pair of pants, and we'll both get shirts."

"Wait a minute what about the dress." I roll my eyes and jab her in the side.

"Would you let me finish."

"I would if you didn't refuse to continue!" She replied rolling her eyes watching the back room to see if the lady was coming out.

"Anyway cut off the bottoms of the dress, into a skirt, I saw some light dresses near…wait." I said as another thought popped into my head.

"Oh great what?" Tessi said, making me glare at her.

"What if I got a night gown instead? Cut off the bottom into a skirt and got a belt to hold it on, get the shirts, andsome boots," Tessi looks at me, "Not like Jacks I meant…you know those shoes Will wears."

"Oh ok. But I'm not into shoes all that much anyway. I'll go barefoot."

"Or that."

"Yeah…but I prefer if we do the skirt thing with the underneath of a dress, you know what Elizabeth wore when she walked the plank. We already have some of those so all we need is two, belts, two shirts and not Will's shoes something else." I stood there in thought trying to think of something else. Will's shoes could be uncomfortable Jacks were weird…

"Well, I say we go barefoot."

"What?" I yelped.

"Shush! Yes, have any better ideas?"

"Well…no, so we so barefoot sounds more comfortable anyway.." I say shrugging and look at the lady who is just coming out.

"We need two shirts, and two belts." I say. The woman looked at me for a moment before nodding. She grabbed what we needed and we smiled.

"Our Father will pay later." I say smiling, the woman smiled brightly and nodded as another customer came in, looking at some of the dresses for sail.

"Aye, have a nice day." She replied, we smirked and walked out I was now trying to devise a way on sneaking these things into the house. I wanted a bath really bath really bad. We walked up to the house and Tessa sighed.

"Any ideas?"

"No not right now, let's peak in and see if Father and Elizabeth are still out." Tessa sighed as we slowly opened up the door, no one in site we darted up the steps and into our room closing the door. We both sighed, we hid the bags for later, Tessa went into Elizabeth's room the bathe and I used ours. The Bath was already drawn, I peeled off my dress and got into the nice hot water, I lathered up my body and hair before laying back and thinking.

It was weird we get struck by lightning and end up here. And it didn't hurt and do we belong here rather then 2005? Obviously we are still ourselves only in a different time, did we actually go on the adventure but somehow get sucked into 2005, a place we didn't belong in the first place? I often think about our Mother I was able to talk to her about anything as was Tessa, when Mother was around, as much as I can remember we were her favorite, and we felt loved. Until she left, it was horrible I often think why did she have to leave?

Tessa and I felt so unloved around our Father. It was so obvious who he favored more. Elizabeth. Elizabeth got dresses, and shoes, and diamonds and jewelry, and all that stuff she wanted. But most of all she got loved, loved by the person Tessa and I wanted to be loved by.

It's like we were too much like him and he couldn't stand it, we looked like him, had his dark hair and our golden eyes, we had his tan. We had his sarcasm, temper and personality. The only thing I can think of that we have of Mother that we don't of Father is our French accent, for most of the time we lived in France, then moved to London hearing there were really good schools there, Elizabeth has a British accent but she's snooty, mean, conceited, beautiful, has the perfect teeth, and men fawn over her. Practically fall at her feet, but don't give Tessa and I a second glance.

We try and be different, and stand out from the rest we don't like labels or fitting in a group we like to be us and maybe that bothers most people, but that's us and nobody seems to get it. I smile as I think of William; I wondered what he thought of me, Tessa thought it to be ridiculous that I liked William a lot and even though I didn't know him; I actually felt love for him. It was weird…I start to double over in pain I grab my head as I get an image.

_"Ha-ha! Can't you fight back! Do you need Daddy to save you Miss Swann?" I see boys taunt my younger self. _

_"Leave me alone!" I scream tears are falling from my face; I'm confused I can't see Tessa anywhere but I see another boy coming, he grabs the boys around their shoulders and yells._

_"Leave her alone!" He said grabbing a rock as the run away and throwing it at them the boy yelps in pain but continues to run, I look up, and gasp I see Will as a small boy helping me up and defending me. _

My head flew up as the pain went away I look confused and pained.

"It can't be, I'm from 2005 not here…no…it can't be." I say, I hurry up and stand up, grabbing a towel and drying off, I slip on a robe and on my way out lay out an under dress for later that night, I run out to Tessa, she's heading towards our room.

"I have to talk to you." I say urgently, she nods at me.

"Me too, I saw something odd, right after I got a horrible headache." She replied, I gasped wondering what she saw we walk to our room and sit down, my thoughts going a mile a minute. What could she have seen?

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh mysterious! Review and we shall try and update soon! 


	4. Rule One: Never piss a Woman Off

**Tessi's P.O.V.**

* * *

I sat in silence after hearing Misty's side of the story… "Wow. I dreamt I was on the open sea, dancing and singing. I felt the sea spray, I mean REALLY felt it, and then I fell into the water, and I could feel that too, and while everyone was freaking out I was laughing, and I was just thinking, I wouldn't mind if I stayed on aship forever, just being on the water." 

"How old were you?"

"Like twelve. Why?"

"Oh, I was around fourteen."

"It's probably just overactive imaginations." I said, knowing that was what we both wanted to hear, but neither believed.

"That must be it." Just then we heard the doorbell. Our eyes widened and we grabbed our packages, throwing them out the window into the bushes. We ran outside and screamed to the butler at the same time as Elizabeth, "DON'T!"

A pirate drew his pistol and said, "Hello, chum."

We stifled our scream, and Elizabeth did not, we hid behind a statue, and ran once the pirates got into her room, we got into the dinning room, and tried waiting to convince Elizabeth to jump out the window. And she obviously thought it was safer to hide in a closet. Can't you see the amount of intelligence in the child? I swear, she's adopted. We jump out the window and fall the two feet. We ran and grabbed our stuff, we snuck onto the Interceptor and hid our things, and then we snuck back off and began fighting with the swords we found under the beds in our room. Obviously made by Will. I was surprised I actually knew how to sword fight. Maybe it was some kind of muscle memory in this body.

We ran into Will just as one of the pirates came back to life. After Will got knocked out Misty and I decided we could either hide, or stay here, and just lie down and act dead. We chose the latter so we could still be here when Will woke up.

-------

I groaned slightly at being shaken awake. "Tessi. Come on Tessi. Wake up." I could hear someone saying. It kind of sounded like my sister. I waved them away and tried to roll over. "No Tessi. Get your butt in gear! WAKE UP!" Definitely my sister.

I opened my eyes saw both Misty and Will towering over me, even if they were kneeling, and said in as innocent a voice as I possibly could for being woken up so harshly, after a night asleep on the ground, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She was kidnapped." Will said, before pulling both Misty and me up roughly, and dragging us to see Puffy Wig.

"GIRLS!" Dad said running to us "I'm so happy you're all right."

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will said.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Puffy Wig said.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Dad said, and I was sorely tempted to say something, but Misty beat me to it, damn her.

"Yes, please Will. We all wish for her safe return." No one but me could hear the sarcasm dripping off her statement. I hid a smirk. It was times like these, I was so proud she was my sister.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." The one named Murtogg, I'm guessing, said.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." The other one said uncomfortably.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will said, grabbing at straws, I could almost feel the jealously off ofMisty.

"To Elizabeth!" I added helpfully, dad glared at me, Misty sniggered.

"No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" Puffy Wig said, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HIS NAME NOW!

"That's not good enough!" Will yelled slamming his hatchet into an important looking map. TAKE THAT COMMODOR PUFFY WIG! But seriously, the boy needs better aim, he should have put it into something like Puffy Wigs hand ,or head or something like that.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He said the last part lowly, so our dad couldn't hear.

Ok, I would have to be lying if I were to say that I wasn't strongly tempted to say 'I didn't know you were a man.' Or even 'But I thought Will was the only man here.' But I would not be lying when I say; I was a good little eighteen year old and said nothing. For once.

We walked away from Puffy Wig and father and I was mumbling about Wigs and names when I heard Misty yell "TESSI! If you're going to the jail you might want to turn around and walk with us!"

I looked up, saw that I was walking toward town and the beach and began walking backwards. I didn't feel like turning around.

When I got to Misty and Will, who had been nice and walked at a slightly slower pace, I turned around and heard Misty tell me to grow up.

I didn't think it was wise to respond with my usual reply of sticking out my tongue. We walked into the jail and down to where Jack was. This scene was slightly interesting, because nobody ever noticed a big bone sticking out of a lock.

"You. Sparrow!" Will pretty much yelled

"Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it." I smirked at Misty, remembering that he had been the captain of _the Pearl_. She only rolled her eyes in response to my smirk.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Meurta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." I knew Misty, was itching to ask, how anyone could have found the island in the first place, but for once, she kept her mouth shut.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" I said helping Will out.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked studying his nails.

"Because you're a pirate!" Will said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never! They took Miss Swann."

"Which one?" Jack asked confused.

"Elizabeth, the idiot who fell into the water." I said.

Will looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Its how I show affection."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

I bit my tongue because now didn't exactly seem like the time to say, 'You'll get to spend time with me,' Misty seemed glad that I didn't say anything to that.

"I can get you out of here."

_'And I can find keys, Good Job Will.'_ I thought.

"How's that? The key's run off."

_'Thank you Einstein.'_ I thought.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free." Will picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." Will said, shaking Jacks hand.

"Agreed. Get me out."

"How many times are they going to say agreed," Misty leaned over and whispered to me.

"At least two more. You should know you are obsessed." I laughed back, when I saw the scowl on her face.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will said after the door fell with a loud clank.

"No crap Will." I said, I couldn't help it.

"Not without my effects."

We snuck through the town, which in all the commotion was fairly easy. We ran under the bridge and I grimaced as we splashed through the water.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asks looking at the _Dauntless_.

"Commandeer. We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. _Nautical_ term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack said turning to face us since we were behind him.

"I'd die for her."

"Oh, good. No worries, then. And you girls, are you coming with us, or are you just seeing us off?" Jack said turning his attention to Misty and I, mostly me though I noticed.

"We're coming." I jumped in, before Will could protest.

"How far would you go for her?"

"She's our little sister." Misty said as if it covered it completely. Which, to us it did, but apparently not to Jack.

"Look, we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if we didn't even _try_ to save her."

"Alright. Come on." Jack ushered us toward the little boat.

I groaned and looked at the water, which would add at least ten pounds to the dress, and I didn't have the best upper arm strength either way. Misty seemed to have the same feelings, and started to take off her dress. We had put on very light dresses last night, knowing something was going to happen, but they were still very heavy.

Will and Jack started coughing and clearing their throats, Jack more amused, Will more, shocked and appalled, at what we were doing.

"What are they doing?" Will asked alarmed, his voice came out strangled, as if it were changing.

"They're taking their clothes off mate. Are you sure that this girl is that important to you?"

"Stuff it Sparrow." I said annoyed, "It's not like with your reputation you have never seen a woman undress, and these dresses weigh at least twenty pounds. Thirty when wet."

Misty smirked at Jack's face, he was surprised someone talked back to him like that. I kept taking off clothing until I was left only in my shift. I hoped that this one would be like Elizabeth's and not be transparent, since they were both made of the same material.

I walked over to the boat, and waited for Misty she joined us shortly and we hid under the boat and started walking toward the bay. It was pretty funny that nobody noticed, and that we were able to keep breathing in an air pocket the boat created. We took one last deep breath and started to climb up the back of the ship. I looked down as Jack helped me over the rail and was happy to find that the water didn't make my shift transparent. I did a happy little jig as Misty was pulled over and then Will. We followed down to where Jack threatens the ship and, I zoned out a little bit.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." But when I heard that I marched over to Puffy Wig Jr. and smacked him upside the head, and he quickly added, "Or two women."

I smiled happily and sat down playing with the hem of my dress and laughed as all the Nancy-boys got kicked off the ship that we weren't planning on using. Misty was beside me staring at the pretty cumulus clouds.

I was pulled up roughly by someone smelling strongly of the sea, and hugged to him, I didn't have enough time to protest before feeling like I was floating, we had just swung over to the Interceptor. Misty had been grabbed by Will, which means that Jack grabbed me. I felt the odd urge to giggle. And I don't giggle.

When we landed on the other deck, Jack didn't let go immediately, so I said, "Jack, we do have a getaway to make." It was a good thing Will already cut the ropes otherwise we'd be sitting ducks. Jack hurried over to the helm and as we were leaving, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack yelled waving as a sailor fell into the water, trying to board the Interceptor.

"BYE PUFFY WIG!" I screamed, and Misty doubled over laughing.

"His…Name…I-is…N-No-Norrington…" Misty said laughing

I stopped for a second, thought about it and said, "Yea, I'm not going to remember that."

"Lets just go find clothes."

We walked around looking for where we stashed our clothes and then when we found them we walked down to the belly. Too bad there wasn't really a door. I shrugged and said, "Well, we've changed in gym class, and we were wearing less than this." With that I pulled my pants on under the shift and started unlacing it in order to put on the shirt.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

As Tessi went to pull her shift over her head the wind blew her shirt behind her, and she grabbed it after pulling her shift off. Jack turned his head in the girls' direction, just in time to witness this. He brought out his Monocular Scope quickly. Will looked over to see Jack zooming in on the girls, taking off their clothes, or putting them on.

"What are you doing?" Will asked alarmed. But seemed to enjoy seeing Misty undressed. And that was the most effort Will made to stop Jack.

Tessi finished fastening her shirt and looked up and her eyes widened at the fact that Jack's Monocular scope was focused on her chest. She shrieked and hit her sister's arm to get her attention. Misty looked up to see Will trying to get Jacks attention, who seemed very focused on his Monocular Scope.

I crossed my arms and walked up to him and said, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SPARROW?"

"Checking out the view?" Jack asked, as he lowered the scope and turned around.

"Of the belly of the ship?" Misty asked glaring at both men.

"You are so full of crap you pervert!" I screamed at him, I smacked him and stormed off. Even if I was secretly pleased at the attention.


	5. The Seasick Chick

**Misty's Point of View...**

**

* * *

**I glared at both men as Tessi stalked off, but then again what do you expect from two men? Especially Jack Sparrow! Who knows the last time he had a woman, I glared hard at them, Will looked down ashamed, Iactually was starting to feel ok about Will it was Jack. 

You're a pervert Sparrow! I said, he only grinned wider as stalked off after Tessi, I found her in her at the side of the ship looking at the sea.

"He's a pervert!" Tessi growled, I grinned and but my arm around her.

"Yea I know but guess what? Who knows how long it will be till we get Elizabeth back, it could be months of no Elizabeth." She looked over at me and grinned.

"YAY!" She replied, I smiled looking back out into the sea, it was endless sea, the gulls were singing, most of what you could hear was the gentle crashing of the waves and the wind blowing the masts above.

"Did you hear our father's calls?" I asked not looking away from the sea.

"Yeah? He's an ass wipe." I looked over at her and smacked her on the back of the head, even if it was true, that didn't mean, we had to say it.

"What was that for?" She asked holding her head, looking at me sideways, glaring.

"Women shouldn't swear." I said, feeling like such a hypocrite.

"Oh and you don't?" Sheasked looking at me, I rolled my eyes as Jack came into view, why did she always, have to point out the fact, that I do it too?

"You ladies are gonna work, you aren't on here to daydream about thing ladies dream about not get your arse's up and let's go." Jack said looking at his compass and then clipping it back onto his belt looking up at us again, even with his bandana his hair fwas flying around his face crazily.

"I don't know how to sail, But what I do know how to do is sleep, so I'll be checking the quality of the beds." Tessi said standing up, I grinned, loving her thinking, at this moment.

"I hear the Captain's Quarters are the best!" I replied happily, throwing my fist up into the air, grinning.

"YOU WILL NOT! I'll teach you to sail!" He said, outraged, that we would even think of taking his Captain's Quarters.

"Make me." I said walking off with Tessi to, the Captain's Quarters, I heard him walk after us, our pace quickened as we locked him out the best we could. We turned around and looked at the room; it had red satin sheets...There were Maps everywhere...and wigs?

"What are they, extra wigs? And what are Norrington's men doing with SATIN sheets?" I asked shaking my head, looking around, rich men lived stupidly in my opinion. 

"Who takes the bed?" I asked staring at it, it was pretty good size, about a king, but I sure as hell didn't want to sleep on the floor, I didn't want to deal with backpain.

"It's big enough for the two of us." Tessi replied, looking at it as well, I could tell she was just itching to get into the bed and snuggle in, I couldn't blame her, I felt the same way.

I raised an eyebrow, "Keep to YOUR side of the bed." I replied getting in, She smiled and got in on her own side still hearing Jack scream through the door, and of course, us being us, and being a Swann, we tuned him out. Us Swann's are good for tuning people out when we want to.

"LET ME IN! I'll make you walk the plank! Come on!" Came Jack's whines and pleads we both grinned before falling asleep in the nice, soft cushy bed.Oh yeah, this was the life.

**Later...**

"LADIES COME OUT!" Sparrow bellowed, we sat up and yawned, I was silently thinking, "_He's been standing out there since we fell asleep hours ago screaming?_"

"Suppose we should go out there eh?" Tessi said, I was pretty sure, she was thinking the same thing I was, by the look on her face, it was pure amusment and amazment.

"I suppose." I replied as we slowly made our way to the door and opened it, quickly closing it and locking it, Tessi had the keys, in which we were going to keep, this was our room, I had the odd urge to say, _"You snooze, you lose Sparrow."_

"This is our room, you go near it or try to get in, and I will personally flog you." Jack grinned an impish grin, and I rolled my eyes, I should have known he would take that as a sexual innuendo.

"Sounds kind o' kinky." He replied, waggling his eyebrows as he swayed along with the ship, I had finally realized that's why he appeared so drunk on land. He wasn't use to it, he was use to the sway of the ship.

"And castrate you, don't forget that one Misty." Tessi replied, Jack's grin faded as he huffed and walked off muttering, "Women." I shrugged, sometimes, when men were stupid, I felt like muttering, "Men!" Wait... I already do that.

I started to cough and hold my stomach, I acted as if I was trying to get up, I ran to the side of the boat and wretched, the nausua came on like that, I felt horrible all of a sudden, which was odd because I thought I had been on a ship before, obviously I get sea sickness.

"You ok?" Tessi asked.

"Just a bit of Sea sickness thats all." I replied as I wretched again, Tessi curled her lip in disgust, and plugged her nose, I suspect it didn't smell like a bed of roses, and I'm sure it didn't look that appealing.

Jack sauntered up, "As long as you don't make a mess on the side of theship you'll be fine, fish will have lunch today." He replied, Tessi glared at him as my eyes got big and I wretched again, it was not the thing to say. The thought of fish eating my bodily contents did not help, it did not help one bit indeed.

"Sparrow you're an idiot!" She said smacking him along side the head, glaring, he rubbed his head and yelped out in pain.

"OW!" He exclaimed; Will shook his head and walked over, with a stern look at Jack, Tessi seemed to notice a look on his face, because she started to smirk.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked rubbing my back, I nodded, but if it was one thing I hated, it was being tocuhed when I was in pain or sick, it seemed to make it worse and annoy me.

"Sea sickness, I'll be fine." I said moving away Tessi's eyes narrowed, she knew why, but she also knew Will didn't know, and I knew it probably wasn't polite and I could have just told him.

"She doesn't like to be touched when she's sick or in pain." Tessi said reassuringly, Will nodded and backed off as Tessi glared at me, with one of those, motherly glares that I hated.

"He was only trying to help." She scolded.

"Yes well, he can help his Elizabeth." I said bitterly, remembering the devil's little princess, that was Elizabeth.

"He doesn't love her! He hardly knows her!" Tessi said crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow and giving me another one of those looks, that made me think, she thought, she was holyer then thou.

"I need a rag or-" I said, but I was cut of by, Tessi scream of bloody murder, I winced, it was giving me a headache, obviously she didn't know, or didn't care.

"SPARROW COME HERE!" She yelled he groaned and stalked over, obviously hating the fact, women were ordering him around; she ripped the red sash off of his belt and gave it to me, to wipe my mouth. Jack looked appalled and disgusted, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and he bellowed.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Jack bellowed as I wiped my mouth, I handed it back to him and smiled, for some reason, it was so much fun to get Jack frazzled.

"Thank youSparrow." I replied feeling a lot better, when it first came on it was horrible and it wouldn't stop coming not to mention embarrassing in front Will! Yea, wretch in front of the guy you fancy, that's the way to do it Misty!

**Jack and Will-**

"What's wrong Jack?" Willasked looking at Jack who was glaring out at the sea, as if it was the seas fault that these women came along to save Elizabeth, as if it was the seas fault that Tessi was so demanding and controlling.

"That woman, the other one...Missy or Misty, whatever I don't mind, but that other one. Wench." He said, his hands shaking as he stood at the helm, trying to steer, his glare turned into a snort, like he was having an inner battle.

"She's not that bad." Will said softly, somewhat annoyed, Misty and Tessi were his friends since, eight, and he didn't like people talking bad about them.

"She's already takin' over the ship mate!" Jack said growling. "Maybe if I jerk the wheel she'll fall over board and we can leave her there, or watch her swim for all its worth to catch the ship." He replied, looking over at Tessi who was at the side of the ship looking out into the sea with me, pointing at some of the dolphin's that were jumping out of the water.

Will chuckled, "Then you would have the wrath of Misty! Known her since I was a small boy." Will said, proudly.

"Oh?" Jack said, mildly interested, in where Will was going with this.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself, After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will said sitting down, pulling out his sword and starting to sharpen it.

"Is that right?" Jack said climbing through some ropes, starting to feel, less and less interested in where it was going.

"The ship was attacked and Misty, Elizabeth and Tessi found me, we became close. Misty comes off as a very laid back person or maybe even shy and that she wouldn't fight but she does. I've learned not to make her mad." Will chuckled, at some of the memories that flashed across his mind.

"My father, Will Turner," Will continued, "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Will said sternly, Misty had looked over, she knew he wanted answers, Tessi had also looked over.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack said matter of factly, as if it wasn't a big peice of information.

"Bootstrap?" Will questioned confused, Jack nodded pulling some ropes off the wheel, not really paying attention, to Will anymore, he had lost interest a while ago.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack said looking back at him, before turning back to the wheel, and looking back out into the sea.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will replied his voice rising, Tessi and I rolled our eyes, annoyed like, Will was a stubborn man.

Jack rolled his eyes, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack said waving his arms around in a lazy, annoyed manner, before turning back.

"My Father was not a Pirate!" Will said taking out his sword, he glared at Jack, Jack ignored him,I ran over and put my hand on his, trying to get him to put the sword down.

"Leave it alone Will, can you say he isn't a pirate? After all you don't know him; he died before you were even young enough to know him. Not worth you getting into a fight over." I replied softly, Jack stared at him; Will glared putting the sword away walking past.

I followed after him. "That was stupid you know, he's a pirate you could have been killed!" I said, feeling the need to scold him, I knew Jack wouldn't have killed him, but part of me said, you never know.

He whipped around and glared at me, "I'm stupid! You're the one that came here! That was stupid, you could be killed this is dangerous!" He roared, his chest heaving, I backed up a little, I was angry and scared, I wanted to rum, but I wanted to smack him.

I glared I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let him happen, "AND? Why would you care, we are here to save _Elizabeth_, and we will do so, alright, so let's not worry about me. I am not a child anymore William I am older and I don't need you to protect me! So just leave me alone! Excuse me for ever worrying about you!" I said stomping off tears streaming down my face, Tessi ran after me seeing as I was upset.

"Come on let's go in the room." She replied, I smiled a nodded ,our way to the room was quiet she unlocked the door and locked it again as we sat on the bed.

"You know you did start it by calling him stupid." Tessi said, knowing it was my fault, why did she always have to be so honest with me?

"Ugh! I know. I just can't worry about him." I said falling back on the bed, closing my eyelids; Tessi said no more as I drifted off, but I felt safe and content knowing she was there.

**Hour later-**

"MISTY!" I heard Tessi Scream, I woke up and sat up, the ship was violently rocking, I couldn't find her, the window was broken I saw her fingers, I screamed as I ran to the window I lookedout, her stomach hadglass shards stuck in it, whichwere making it bleed, she had a huge gash across her it, she grabbed for my hand as I tried to pull her in. It was storming out something terrible, the thunder and lightning were bad,and you could barley hear anything. I couldn't pull her up it was two hard, she was too heavy, not only that, but, I felt like I was going to be sucked out there with her, and then we'd both be stuck.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed, soon Will came in Tessi must have unlocked the door, he saw Tessi out the window he came over and helped me pull her in, I turned around to walk to the bed when something flew in through the window and hit me hard in the back of the head, I fell to the floor, my head felt cold as blood trickled down my head, great, we are both injured what a way to start out.


	6. No Shirt, No Jack, No Problems

**Tessi's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was hanging onto the edge of the boat and glass was tearing up my hands and my stomach hurt really badly. I felt myself being dragged in and over the glass by Will. I saw a piece of drift wood fly in and smack Misty upside the head, but at least she wasn't knocked out, there would be very little damage really. I was placed back on the bed and I felt really tired. A new voice was above me telling me not to fall asleep, and it wouldn't leave me alone. I really wanted it to leave me alone, I was like Misty, I hated to be touched, or talked to when in pain. 

I opened my eyes but every thing was shaking and there were at least three Jacks in front of me. Not necessarily a bad thing mind, but it gave me a spliting headache, and made me sick to my stomach. Hey, who knew Jack would ever have that kind of affect on me.

"Come on love, keep your eyes open." He said softly, yet there was roughness to it, I would have laughed at what an oxymoron that was, but I was too weak.

"No, I'll throw up; do you want me to throw up on you?"

"Well, just keep talking then. Don't fall asleep." He said.

"But I'm tired." I protested.

"You can sleep later."

"But I'm tired now." I whined.

"Then this should wake you up love," Jack said before pouring rum right onto the cut across my stomach, which I hadn't noticed him removing the shards of glass. I screamed and opened my eyes fighting against the spinning, and glared at Jack. He ignored it and kept cleaning the cut, he lifted me up slightly ,and started bandaging my stomach, and I quickly fought the urge to blush considering I wasn't wearing a shirt. Apparently I had not noticed that getting removed either.

Suddenly I felt very sick, I shut my eyes quickly and tried to take deep breaths through my nose, too afraid to open my mouth, and theship was rocking awfully, I was about to throw up. Jack placed me gently back on the bed, finished with the bandaging, when I rolled over quickly, throwing up on the floor. Luckily for both of us, just in time, for him that I didn't throw up on him, for me that I didn't throw up on him. I'd have died of embarrassment.

Misty started laughing and Will looked even more uncomfortable, (seeing as I still didn't have a shirt on) and they both left rather quickly, Jack sighed and started to clean up the puke.

I don't know how it happened, I don't even remember closing my eyes, but I fell asleep anyway. As I slept I felt something warm wrap around me, I snuggled into it closer, and suddenly I was overcome with the smell of the sea, and sweat, and dirt, and some underlying yet overpowering male scent. And I instantly started dreaming of Jack.

We were just standing on the deck of the _Pearl_ watching the sunset, with nothing on deck and not a ship, nor land mass in sight. We were standing at the bow of the ship and I was leaning against the rail, my head against Jack's chest, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I had never felt more peaceful, at ease, at home, and I smiled and snuggled further into my source of warmth.

I felt something shake me and snuggled further into the warm thing, whatever it was still wouldn't stop, and I noticed I'd lost some of my heat. Then I smelled the rum and my eyes snapped open. Jack was propped up on his elbow, leaning over me as he shook me awake. Although that wasn't the first thing noticed. The first thing I noticed was his open shirt.

"Love are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, perfect really, why?" I asked, hoping to God I didn't talk in my sleep like I usually do.

"Well you lost a lot of blood earlier today." Jack said, and I almost pissed myself in relief…until he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "And there's the fact that you talk in your sleep." I could almost _hear _the grin.

And here I had a revelation, I can squeak louder than a mouse. "What was I saying?" This was one of those moments where you watch a car wreck you just can't stop yourself.

"You were moaning my name love. Care to tell ol' Jack what that was about?"

"No defiantly not!" I almost yelled, and I realized that when I blush not only my face, but also my neck and chest turn red, and this is of course because I still don't have a shirt, I decided to bring this up. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIRT SPARROW?" I yelled.

"It's being used as a bandage."

"Then give me yours."

"WHAT?" He yelled at me.

"I NEED A SHIRT!" I yelled back.

"You'll have to find a new shirt love, and here's a hint, it's not in this room." Jack said smirking as he got out of the bed.

I stood up and fought the dizziness that threatened to overtake me and walked up to him, laughing inside as his eyes grew wide as he looked down at me, well my chest really. I stopped within three inches from him and leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I think my new shirt is right here." And he was so stunned that I was able to slip his shirt off his shoulders, and put it on myself and walk out of the room best I could being so dizzy.


	7. PMS: Pass My Shotgun

**Misty's Point of View…**

* * *

I laughed my ever loving ass off when Tessi puked everywhere making Jack clean it up, I sighed in happiness. I had always thought women were better then men after all we do have to deal with things they don't. Will runs out seeing as Tessi has no shirt on his face was red as a tomato. I grin and salute Tessi and run out as I see the glare on her face. I laughed my ass off once again in the hall. Once I got composure I ran up to deck to see Will looking out at the sea his head in his hands. 

I walked up to him a smug smile on my face, "Aw Will, you can't tell me you've never seen a naked woman?" I said grinning he turned and looked at me raising an eyebrow, a look of shock on his face.

Good god the boy was a virgin.

I smiled remembering my first time, it was great we dated for two months before I found out he was screwing some other gal. I remember how I broke his nose it was so uplifting. I looked over to see Will looking at me oddly.

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow as well, I then remembered the memory I had, had a few nights before, I looked over at Will who was looking out at sea, his hair blowing in the wind and his shirt was open a little showing his chest. A blush made its way onto my face. I had no idea what was wrong with me, I had been with a few guys and never been shy around them but William seemed to be different.

"Will was there ever a time you saved me from bullies when I was younger?" I asked looking at him he looked back at me confused.

He then laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Many times, you can't tell me you've forgotten." He said smiling.

I smiled, "Yeah, you know me, I can forget so easily." I said smiling back at him.

He nodded looking back out at the sea, he couldn't stop staring but it made me wonder, were we even suppose to be in 2005? Did something happen and bodies get switched? And if I do fall in love with Will, not saying I am or will mind you but if I do is there already an arranged marriage? I shuddered at the thought. I knew what some of the fathers expected out of their children. They wanted to be the ones to pick out their husbands, because supposedly father knows best.

I had always hated that saying, sometimes father didn't know best. Tessi came out with Jack fighting her about resting. Ah, they were perfect for each other, both so very stubborn.

"You need you're rest!" He growled, Tessi turned to him and glared, as if she thought,_ "How, dare he ask that?"_

"Does it look like I do? I don't so back off and go back to steering or whatever it is you Captain's do." She said glaring and standing next to us, she looked at me and smirked saying, "You know, you're lucky I didn't make you clean up that puke for laughing at me."

I rolled me eyes, "I was laughing at Jack."

"Right sure you were." She said laughing as Will sat down and started sharpening his blade, he seemed to do that a lot, I wonder if it was to intimidate people and make them think he was crazy or a murderous man. Did I ever tell you what a crazy imagination I have? Obviously not, anywhoo…

"When I was a young lad living in England, my Mother raised me by herself. I use to get into tons of trouble." Will said looking up at Jack who was doing stuff with rope and stuff. I never got all the ship term shit.

"Is that so?" Jack said uninterested. Bastard. Least he can do his listen.

I glared at Jack who only ignored me, he must be use to women glaring at him, or he wasn't in the mood to throw back a good comeback.

"Yes, my Mother didn't want me to sword fight, she said it was only for pirates. I use to sneak off and sword fight all the time You're a pirate." Will said standing up looking at Jack, I looked at Jack knowing what was coming.

Tessi was picking and cleaning her nails as if she had nothing better to do, "Wow, tell him what he's won Bob." She said like a game show host, Will looked confused and I smacked her upside the head, yet I had to admit, it was funny.

"Be nice."

"No." Defiant little shit. I thought glaring at her mentally.

"I am, and what does this have to do with me?" Jack said looking at him, and walking past back to the helm, Jack always seemed to get like this, when Will brought up his childhood.

"Because." Will said, I nearly lost it, I always thought Will was too subtle about things, but out of respect for Will I didn't laugh, don't tell Tessi she'd probably say, I was in love with him. Which by the way isn't true, but anyhow… "Because, I want to know, if you know him, what was my father like?

"Good man. Good pirate. That's all I will say." Jack said pulling some ropes off the ship looking back at Will who seemed upset, "It is hard for me to talk about Bootstrap, you look so much like him." Jack said, I finally realized, why he became stiff on this subject.

"Well duh, I mean if he's Will's father he probably does look like him." I pointed out. Jack glared. Ass hole. Yeah I'm in sort of a pissy mood. I glared and flipped him off, Will looked at me wide eyed but turned back to Jack, by this time Tessi was finding this really amusing and laughing.

"He wasn't a pirate! And you're a pirate, I didn't think you missed people! My Father was a person for the law!" Oh good god, fly off the handle much?

"Will I mean you really don't know him so how do you know?" I asked, he looked over and glared, I looked away with big eyes, biting my lip from laughing.

"She has a point. Four words I never thought I'd say," Tessi said, I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or complimented.

He glared at him as well, "Fine don't pull you're head out of you're ass." Tessi said crossing her arms across her chest and looking out at sea.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack said cutting in.

Will took his sword out and glared, "My father was NOT a pirate!" He said gritting his teeth, I rolled my eyes. Men. They're all a bunch of animals with their heads up their ass.

"You're in a pissy mood." Tessi said grinning, seeing my scowl.

"No shit Sherlock." I said rolling my eyes.

"What's you're problem?" She said raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged watching Jack sigh, "Put it away son, we don't need to start a fight with two ladies here." Jack said softly.

"You? Care about how to act in front of a lady? I didn't think you cared, I am much more of a gentlemen then you." _Oooh, competitive are we?_ I thought rolling my eyes.

Jack obviously thought the same thing because he rolled his eyes and turned the wheel really fast making a mast come out and grab Will holding him out of sea, I nearly screamed and Tessi gave me a smug smile in which I flipped her off for.

She only rolled her eyes and smirked, her and her stupid cheeriness. Stupid happy people they should all die. I am clearly not in a good mood, and it was bound to probably get worse.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept the factyour father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" Jack said handing him his sword and pulling him back on, "Can you sail under a command of a pirate or can you not?" He asked Will looked at it for a while before smiling.

"Tortuga?" He asked.

Jack smiled and nodded, "Tortuga." He said flipping the sword and finally giving it to Will.

The rest of the day was uneventful, a while later I went into the cabin and grabbed the canteen that we kept in the mess all for drinking and brought it to my Cabin and used a little to pour onto a rag and wash my body, I felt dirty and grimy. I was now completely naked and for some reason very nervous about it.

**Author's Point of view…**

Misty was cleaning up they couldn't stop just so she could wash so she found a rag and used it to clean up a little with, she put the canteen down and grabbed a towel to dry off with.

Meanwhile Tessi was being made to cook in the kitchen and demanded Misty's help. Will went to get Misty out of her Cabin to help Tessi in the kitchen, he walked down the hall and slowly opened her cabin door what he saw made him stay rooted in his spot his mind was screaming, _"Run you idiot!"_ But the other part of him couldn't help but look at her there Misty stood naked her back turned to him and getting dressed she now had her pants on but no top she turned around, and her face turned redder then a tomato, it turned from embarrassment to anger.

"WILL GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CABIN YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, he ran out hearing her curses, never had he heard such language from a woman, but he wasn't too distracted by the foul language as he was with the mental image of her naked form.

Misty huffed and violently threw her clothes on and stomped out how could she face Will now? She walked down to the Mess hall to find Tessi looking confused.

"What the hell happened? And why are you redder then a tomato?"

"Thanks for pointing that out dear." Misty said dryly helping Tessi cut potatoes.

"No problem now what happened?"

"I was using the water to clean up a little and clean my hair y'know? And I was naked and Will walked in and saw everything! How can I face him again! Damn pervert."

Tessi sighed and slung an arm around Misty's shoulder. "You'll live. But, you know I did send him down there so you could help me. Jack being the asshole he is; is making me cook supper." She said grumbling.

"He acts like were his bitches."

Tessi looked at Misty with a raised eyebrow, "His…_Bitches_?"

"Yeah you know his slaves, people who he directs around." Misty said taking the now cut potatoes and cooking them.

Tessi nodded, "Ahh yes."

After it was all cooked Jack came in rubbing his hands together, he walked by Tessi and smiled smacking her butt. "Good work." Tessi screamed and jumped forward smacking him really hard repeatedly, Ahh yes, this day can get better, Misty never knew how much watching a man being smacked and cursed at could help…She really hated this time a month, she was really bitchy towards men, but at least she had an excuse right?

After all the yelling and cursing dinner was served, eaten and then Tessi and Misty went to bed, still keeping the Captain's cabin away from Jack, they still had the keys, they snuggled into the big bed, never planning to get up early. They weren't come hell or high water.


	8. The Boring Day

**Tessi's P.O.V. **

* * *

It was about nine when I woke up, which was late for me, although I liked to sleep in later, since I'm not a morning person, but because of school, I have been forced to become a type of a morning person, one who may hate mornings, but will tolerate them until the blessed afternoon gets here. 

I sat up slowly, being careful of my stomach, and saw that Misty had buried her head under her pillow in a desperate attempt to stay asleep forever. Which was fine by me, because hopefully the longer she sleeps the nicer of a person she will be. I got out of bed and began searching for a brush, because I was about to chop off all of my hair if I didn't get most of the knots out before braiding it to keep it mostly neat. I looked around the room at places where I wouldn't have to bend over to check, and then when I didn't find a brush, I decided I would have to check the drawers.

I was in luck though, the first drawer I checked had a brush, so I quickly used it to brush out the rats nests in my hair before braiding it quickly and using a piece of the sheets to tie my hair at the end. After I finished my hair I walked out of the cabin and onto the desk, Jack was the only one up, or at least the only one on deck. Will was probably up in the rigging.

I walked up to Jack and said, "Anything you'd like me to do Captain?"

Jack looked over slightly from the helm and said, "You can help Will with tying down the sails."

I nodded and walked over to the mast where Will was and climbed up, he glanced at me and then said, "Can you hold down this sail here so that I can tie it before it comes loose?"

"Gladly." I reached over and held the sail tightly and tried not to release my hold as the wind flapped the sail underneath my grip. Will finished tying the knot as tightly as possible and we moved onto the next sail, we worked like that most of the afternoon, not really talking, but not in an awkward silence either. It was mid afternoon when we finally got back down onto the deck, Misty was up and was scrubbing the deck, I smiled at her and asked what Jack wanted me to do next.

"You can either take a quick break or help you're sister with the deck." He replied.

I was a little tired so I decided to rest for five minutes and then help Misty. "Hey, Jack?" I asked quietly, not wanting to distract him.

"Yes?" he asked not turning to speak to me.

"When are we getting to Tortuga?"

"A little after nightfall, love. The wind has finally picked up." Jack said, I could tell he was excited.

"Oh ok." I said. I wasn't really comfortable around Jack, not because I didn't trust him, because I did, I've seen the movie plenty of times because for a while it was the only thing that Elizabeth and Misty could agree on, until they found out about each other's love for a certain blacksmith turned pirate. And because of their obsession or love, depending on which of the three sisters you ask, I have seen the movie enough times to have it engraved into my skull that even though Jack is honest, he's a good man, and you can trust him with your life…as long as you don't strand him on a deserted island, or do something along those lines to betray his trust.

A few minutes later, I got up grabbed a rag out of the bucket and started scrubbing the wood along with her sister.

* * *

**A/n:** I know it was short, and I know that I took forever to update, and I'm very sorry. All the mistakes in the chapters have been fixed, that includes the double writing of Mr. Turner's background so, I'll try and update as soon as possible! 


	9. The Town Tortuga

**Misty's POV…**

* * *

After scrubbing the deck, for which I had berated Jack for making me do, I sat down and sighed, my hands were now calloused. The things I had found cleaning, Rats, Mold, and other filth. I wanted to hurl at some of it, Jack told me to burn some brimstone to fumigate the bottom and keep it clean. I didn't enjoy the whole ordeal but I did it, I looked over and saw Tessi standing on the deck looking out into the sea, she seemed bothered by something. 

I stood up and walked over to her brushing my hands off on my clothes, "You ok?" I asked smiling at her somewhat.

She looked over and shrugged, "Yeah, I kind of feel uncomfortable around Jack, I mean I know that you can trust him unless you do something horrible to him, but…I don't know, I just get a weird feeling around Jack." She said sighing.

I couldn't help but grin at her, "Do you love Jack?" I whispered teasing her she looked at me and glared.

"No!" She said firmly, "I hardly know him."

"Yeah but you think he's hot." I said.

"Yeah but you think Will's hot." She retorted, I huffed at her and walked away I could almost see her grinning, I shook it off and walked to the end of the ship, it was getting dark out and I could see a small town, most likely Tortuga, I was a little excited but yet a little nervous.

In the movie they didn't make it all that dangerous, but this was the real thing now, and it could be totally different. As we neared, I grew even more nervous, Will came up and looked down, smiling at me, he towered over me, "Nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah a little…" I said looking back at the city, he chuckled a little and grabbed my hand squeezing it reassuringly even though I knew it was only because we were friends, I still hoped it was more.

I mean he hardly knew her, it wasn't as if, he was allowed to have tea with Elizabeth, our father being stuck up as he is, would never allow it. And would Will be able to handle the annoying things about Elizabeth? She nitpicked at everything, and had a, "my way or the highway" kind of attitude, and how would she take care of him? She had never cooked a day in her life so how would she cook for him and do all the things a lady is supposed to do?

I had one good thing going for me; I could do all those things, and help provide a nice home for my husband when he came home. I could cook and clean and I knew how to take care of kids.

But Elizabeth had something I didn't, beauty. She maybe ugly on the inside but her outer beauty is stunning, I'm plain and not big into make up, I'm not skinny nor am I fat, my hair is frizzy and I'm tan. I'm the complete opposite of Elizabeth.

I groaned as my head started to hurt, Will looks at me worried, "You alright?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah just a headache." I mutter another memory flashes through my head quickly like a film reel.

_"Will's head over heels for me. I feel bad that I'm not in love with him, tomorrow is the Commodore's promotion ceremony, I do hope, James proposes." I heard __Elizabeth__ say from her room to a maid in the memory I could feel a glimmer of hope._

_"He's finer then Will, after all Will is only a blacksmith! Not really respectable enough for someone like me to marry." Elizabeth continued, I try and hold back a growl, how dare she talk about Will like that!_

_"And he has to have that hair on his face a goatee," Idiot I think, "I mean what man has that? It looks too much like something a pirate would wear!" She said as if it was a horrible thing. I remember feeling upset, there was no excitment I had a chancewith Will,I quick flash of someone flew across my mind, it was a male with darker hair then Will's, but as quick as I saw it, it was gone. I felt a fondness towards this male._

The memory stops and I sigh in relief, I also notice I am starting to forget small things that happened in 2005, like where I went to school it seems to be replacing those things with things that happened here. I smile somewhat, a realization hit's me, if this is true, Elizabeth is changing and her feelings towards Will, will become not love, not even friendship but just looking at him as a blacksmith.

I feel horrible, feeling happy that this will happen, but I can't help it, I soon am woken from my thoughts when Tessi taps me on the shoulder, "We're here." She says, I nod and follow closely to Will.

"Tortuga! More importantly it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack said smiling. "What do you think?"

"It'll linger." Will said with distaste.

"I tell ya mate, if every town was like this one, no man would feel unwanted." He said smiling.

"Or no woman would be without child." I said curling my lip at the sight of Tortuga, it was night, smoke was thick in the air as pirates, men and even a few women smoked clay pipes, and the smell of rum, beer, ale and other drinks were strong in the air as well. Women were sitting around drunk and half dressed as men took over them, doing as they pleased. Some men lay on their backs drinking down rum. Guns were going off, men were holding others over railings and shaking them, some were laughing like they were insane.

"Scarlet!" Jack says as a woman with brown hair, in a red dress and heavy make up comes up and slaps him, stomping off, I thought Tessi would die of laughter.

"Not sure I deserved that…" He said frowning looking around again as a blonde woman stared at him, "Giselle!" He said happily.

"Who was she?" She asked jealously.

"What?" He asked, as she slapped him glaring and stomping off, Tessi was now leaning against a wall for support Jack looked over at her and glared.

"Let's go we have a crew to round up." He said testily, some man threw a walking stick at Will, well maybe not intentionally but Will caught it, he looked at it for a moment before handing it to a man, with gray hair, clothes that were moth eaten and rotting teeth, he looked at it before taking it and beating some man with it. I looked at the scene and inched closer to Will and grabbed his hand. Tortuga was a town for Crazies.

He looked down and smiled somewhat as we headed inside, it was just as crazy. Tessi seemed to be enjoying herself, Jack got some drinks and looked at me and Tessi who had our arms crossed and were glaring, he sighed walking back and getting more rum handing it to Tessi and I. Tessi had never had any, but I had.

It was kind of why dad hated me the most even though he hated Tessi she didn't go out and drink, it was mostly to drown the pain it was sad, I wanted a relationship with my father and one of my favorite drinks was rum, though I didn't know what kind of difference it would be now in the 1600's.

I took a swig, it burned a little but then again it always did the first swig, but it was weird I liked it, but it tasted like I had never had it before, I shrugged this really made me think that we were born in the 1600's and somehow we switched with modern girls. And now that we are here we are remembering the real memories and forgetting the ones that should have never happened.

Tessi didn't seemed bothered by it she drank it in a few swigs, we put it down and looked over a blonde wench as having her way at Will, he seemed uncomfortable and then out of no where, he took his cutlass out and swung it around, looking around wildly. Testing anyone to come near him. It grew quiet everyone staring at him at the sudden outburst. He looked around wildly at all the women who were hiding behind men. I raised an eyebrow, at this, he always had to flip out, I sipped my drink enjoying watching him flip out, people were staring at him startled, like he was insane, obviously he's never been around rough people.

"I say," I said, "Put the sword down, you ruffian." I joked, but he wasn't putting it down, he just stared at me, and anyone else, daring to test him.

I ran up to him as I heard Jack say, "You have no idea" I ignored it and walked over to Will, "Will put it down…" I said looking at him, he looked around some more, people were still looking at him in fear he reluctantly put it away and calmed down.

"She was grabbing at me and not just one, several!" He said breathing heavily, as if he was going to hyperventaliate, I wanted to laugh my ass off, but I figured it wasn't the right time.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "They're just like that." I said softly, he calmed down a little and sighed, Tessi was smirking, she either found it amusing that Will go so high strung or the fact that I had gone over to him, most likely both.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage…" Will and I heard Jack say, I went to whip around but Will grabbed onto my arm, "Shush…" He whispered, it was quiet expect for Jack's grunts, "That is the son of Bootstrap Bill…his only child." Jack said, I gritted my teeth, I tried to remember what happened at the end of the movie but I couldn't, in fact I couldn't even remember past the tavern.

I could see Tessi was fighting to remember, she had her head in her hands looking confused, Will sighed. "It was my fault I should have never trusted him." He said softly.

"Will, I'm sure anyone could have made this mistake." I said reassuringly. He only shrugged as the man and Jack got up, "Will this is Mr. Gibbs he'll be finding us a crew." He said.

Will only nodded as Jack and Mr. Gibbs walked out, Tessi followed Will and me as we followed Jack and Gibbs, and we walked for quite awhile before coming to an Inn.

"We'll stay here for the night, Tessi and I will be together and Misty and Will, will stay in a room." Jack said to Gibbs, as he took his cutlass and sliced of the neck of an alcohol bottle, my eyes went wide. Tessi looked somewhat nervous and I was shaking inside, Gibbs nodded and made his way to who knows where as we walked into the Inn.

Jack paid for our rooms and Will and I went off alone together, we walked into the room and it would only be my luck that there was only one bed…oh god help me.

Will looked nervous as well, "I'll sleep on the floor." He said, walking in.

I shook my head, "No, that's not right you need a good nights sleep as well." Will only gave me a stern look before grabbing a blanket from the small closet and laying it next to the bed.

The room was small if you turned wrong you would smack you're face against a wall, which was exactly what I did, I whipped around and smacked my face hitting the wall.

"Shit." I muttered holding my face, Will hadn't noticed, when he stood up I quickly put my hand down and grinned, he looked at me oddly I raised an eyebrow and looked down and saw a little bit of blood running down my face. _Damn I broke my nose._ I thought annoyed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Um well…I cracked my face on the wall…maybe I broke my nose?" I said trying not to laugh for some reason I found the humorous. He walked over and looked at it and touched it, I wasn't sure what was worse, him touching it and making me shiver or that when he touched it, it made my nose sting.

He grabbed some cloth from the small bathroom and dabbed at my nose, "It'll have to do, it's not like I can wrap you're nose." He said with a slight hint of amusement, I grinned somewhat.

He yawned, "Night." He said laying down on the floor, I sighed I felt horrible, I grabbed the blankets on the bed and laid down on the floor next to him, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Tis not fair for one to sleep on the floor." I said, he groaned and stood up, "Fine we can both sleep on the bed, because I'm not having you sleep on the floor." When I made no move, he picked me up and put me in bed, more like threw me.

I pouted, "That's not very gentlemen like William." I said pouting he only chuckled climbing in on the other side and blowing out the candle.

"Good night Misty." He said, I yawned and mumbled good night before drifting off, the bed was cramped so I could feel his body heat, which helped relax me, within minutes I was out.

* * *

**A/N:** Woot! Review people! 


	10. Misty and Tessa's Worst Hangovers

**Tessi's P.O.V.**

* * *

I wanted to ask Jack why Misty and I had to sleep with one of the guys, it would be more proper to split it the other way but after seeing what was going on inside, I didn't argue. Jack was doing this to protect us. Although I couldn't help but think that I would be more comfortable with Will, seeing as I wasn't so attracted to Will, and I also never had awkward feelings about Will. Even when I was mad at him it was never quite so awkward as it is between Jack and I. 

We walked into our room, which was more like a closet, but that's not the point, we got into the room and there was only one, very small bed. Wait; make that a very, very small bed. We would practically have to lie on top of each other in order to both fit! And let me tell you right now, I was not planning on sleeping on that floor, I'd probably only get Tetanus from the bed, but who knows what I would get from the floor as well. Probably some mutated version of the Black Plague. I knew there was a reason I always hated Inns back in 2005. Especially the Holiday Inn, I mean honestly, who wants to ruin their holiday there. My father apparently, he always made us stay there when we went to the States every Christmas, in New York, because he wanted us to get the whole, American feel. And apparently, you accomplish that by staying in crappy hotels.

Anyway, I was brought out of my little tangent, by Jack saying "Close the door, will you luv, and there's probably a blanket in the closet for you to put on the floor." As he spread himself out on the bed, I glared at him, and slammed the door, and marched over, and pushed him towards the other edge of the bed and lay down. Mumbling to myself about pushy pirates and how I hoped that this body still had an updated Tetanus shot.

I could practically _hear_ his smirk as he rolled back over onto his side, pulled me back into him, and whispered, "So you like to play rough, huh?"

I smirked at the thought of something I remembered from 2005, one of the last things I could still remember. "I guess you could say that." I said, rolling over.

"Oh really," Jack asked, surprised that I was actually playing along.

"Well if you call playing rough handcuffing a guy to a bed and making him beg for mercy rough, then I guess I like to play rough." It was so hard to keep a straight face, but I managed to do it, the shock on Jack's face was almost too much, I smiled slightly and said, "Well, it's been a pretty long day, and we have another long one ahead of us, good night." And with that I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

I don't know how much later it was, it could have been an hour, two hours, or even ten minutes, but I was woken up by a horrible pain in my stomach, I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again, I was so dizzy. I let out a low groan, from the horrible pain in my stomach; I couldn't move it hurt so badly.

I felt Jack stir next to me, mumble something about crazy women who never let a man get any sleep, which caused me to whimper again, because I knew he was the only person who could help me right now, I felt the bed shift, so I knew he sat up, and said, "Alright, alright, what's wrong."

"My…Stomach." I gasped out.

Jack started taking off my shirt and I groaned hoping I would still be able to keep this one, then he checked the bandages, I could hear him curse and then he said, "The cut reopened." He took the bandages off and got some more rum and cleaned it, it burned even worse, then it did the first time, and then it numbed the pain slightly, thankfully though. I don't know how much longer I could have dealt with that. Jack carefully climbed over me and to the closet, he pulled out a flimsy, but from what I could tell, clean, white sheet, starting to rip it into strips to use as my next bandage, I was very glad I got to keep the shirt. I didn't want to have to look for another one. That would be embarrassing.

Wait, the situation I am currently in is embarrassing. I am again topless and Jack is currently bandaging my wound, yet again.

As soon as I realized this, I turned bright red, and I was glad that the candle had already burned down, otherwise he would see my blush, from not only his words, but from being so close to him, although this has never happened to me before, I have never been so…modest, I guess is the word. But then again, I could hardly remember anything from 2005.

I took this opportunity to study Jack a little better, His hair wasn't completely dreadlocked, but around half of it was, the bone in his hair was a little weird, but it worked for him, he had a dark tan, was dirty from working on a boat a lot of the time, the kohl under his eyes only made them look even darker then they already were, originally a dark brown they looked almost black, but again the black works for him…wait, a second ago I couldn't see his eyes, Oh god. He caught me staring. I looked down and saw him smirking, he defiantly caught me.

I smiled sheepishly and he lay back down beside me, not saying anything. I don't know if that was better or worse somehow. I was just half asleep again when he said, "You know luv, it's impolite t' stare." I groaned and rolled over facing away from him and fell asleep again.

_Jack was standing up on the platform in the Gallows, a man was reading a list of his crimes, I could barely see straight, I was standing next to our father, Elizabeth next to her Fiancée, the Commodore, Misty next to Father, and I was in the middle. We had the best view, standing on a Platform that was directly across from the Gallows. And I was standing directly across from Jack himself, I couldn't look at him though, I was crying much to hard, and I was looking down, I couldn't let him see the tears, he didn't need to think that I was weak right before he died, I would be strong for him, I had to be strong for him. _

_"This is wrong." Elizabeth whispered. _

_I wanted to shout, to scream at her, of course it was wrong, a good, maybe not innocent, but certainly good man was about to die, because he wasn't innocent, because he was a pirate. But he was also the man I loved, and didn't deserve to be standing up there. _

_"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all." Father said, the prat was absolutely giddy about this. He felt no remorse that he was about to watch a good man die. _

_I wipe my tears and look up; Will was walking through the crowd toward us and stopped in front of Misty, and said, "Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth, Tessi," here he stopped and gave me a sad smile, then he looked to Misty, "Misty, I should have told you everyday from the moment that I met you, I love you." _

_I saw Cotton's parrot, and nudged Elizabeth gently, she looked up and saw it, and said, "I can't breathe." And fell backwards, I knew that we had our differences, but she didn't agree with Jack hanging, and I knew she could pull this off. All we needed was a distraction. _

_"ELIZABETH!" I yelled and tried to catch her. Worked kind off, she may be skinny, but lordy is she heavy. _

_Once Elizabeth and I had the attention of everyone else in our group she shot back up to see what happened to Jack when the trap door was released and he started to fall. _

I shot up from the horror of the dream. I couldn't believe it, it all seemed so real and familiar, I looked over at Jack who was still fast asleep, I looked out of the window I hadn't noticed last night and saw that the sun was getting ready to raise. I got out of bed grabbed my shirt, and just walked out of the cabin, I couldn't be around Jack right now. Everyone was asleep as I started to walk out of the Inn, there were whores who were leaving too, I walked over to the Inn keeper, who was an elderly man, looked to be around fifty, and said, "You wouldn't happen to know who Captain Jack Sparrow is would you?"

"I do." He said, slightly interested.

"And you know what he looks like?"

"Yes." He said, he was starting to get annoyed with me.

"When he comes down, can you tell him that Tessi is waiting down at the docks?"

"Yes ma'am."

I smiled gratefully to him and left, I was halfway to the docks when someone shouted my name, "Miss Swann!" I turned around and it was Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"What are you doin' walking out here with no one to protect you?" He demanded.

"Going to the docks, I got up early and couldn't fall asleep, and I didn't want to wake anybody up. So I thought I might as well just go on ahead."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and said, "You shouldn't have done that, Jack'll be worried sick. And you might as well walk with me to the docks."

"I left a message with the Inn keeper."

Gibbs sighed, and gave up arguing with me. He started telling me about old pirate legends, and I enjoyed listening to them, they were interesting. We got to the docks just as the sun started to rise. And we sat and waited for everyone to show up.


	11. Jacks Accusation

**Misty's Point of View…**

* * *

Tessi was standing out on the docks when Jack came up to her frowning somewhat, "You left last night." He said, she couldn't tell if he was sad, hurt, angry or worried. He was frowning at her. 

She shrugged, "It was more like early this morning, and I couldn't sleep, Mr. Gibbs kept me company." She said looking up at him the sun that was rising, was glowing against him making him even more handsome, the sunlight in his eyes made them darker and even more soulful.

"Come help me wake up Misty and William." He said smiling and walking ahead with a drunken sway, Tessi grinned walking after him the view was nice his jacket was tight around his buttocks.

Oh yeah, it was a good view.

I sighed blissfully whoever had their arm around me had made me feel safe, I snuggled in closer and closer till, for some reason something made me open my eyes, and I turned around to see Will out like a light with his arm around me, bare-chested. My cheeks burned red and for some reason I felt immense guilt, when all of a sudden, the door to our room burst open, "Good mornin'!" Jack and Tessi said together as they walked in and grinned, both I and Will sat up, I covered myself with the sheets even though I had a shirt on, Will was topless, which made this scene even worse.

"Oooh!" Tessi said grinning, "What have we here, if you want us to leave..." I growled throwing a pillow at her as she screamed running out with Jack, I sighed and looked at Will who was blushing and had his hand on my lower back, but he made gave no effort move, he looked at me for a while before turning away and getting up, this was going to be a hard day, I just knew Tessi was going to tease us.

I got up and grabbed my make-shift dress and slipped it on as Will came out with a top on, I much preferred the topless Will, he looked shyer now and it made me kind of upset.

"Oh Will… it's just you… I don't mind." I said, even thought it wasn't just him. This was Will and even though I supposedly only knew him from the movie, I felt love towards him, maybe because there wasn't even supposed to be a 2005 for us.

He grinned sheepishly as we walked out to see Jack and Tessi pacing, she looked up and grinned, "Bout' time, you take forever…" She said wiggling her eyebrows; both Will and I rolled our eyes.

"So Gibbs found a crew?" Tessi asked Jack, bouncing on the balls of her feet, something she did, when she was excited about something.

"Nope, so we're gonna have some breakfast by that time he should." Jack said, we all nodded realizing how hungry we were, we walked to a small diner that said, "CO N RY O E DI ER" Some of the letters were missing, I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud.

Jack turned around and grinned, "Country Rose Diner." He said as we walked in and found a table it was a cute little diner a woman that had on a pink dress and a white apron came up, her chest was nearly popping out of the top if her dress.

"Hey, what can I you today. We have fried fish with eggs, steak and eggs, bacon, pig wraps and coffee, so what'll it be?" She asked.

"I'll have steak and eggs," I said as Tessi frowned at this, it didn't sound like they had anything she liked. She hated eggs, she just didn't like the texture or taste of them, they usually made her puke. And steak, she liked it, but not in the morning and pig wraps, it just made her nausas thinking about it, only thing that sounded good was bacon, fish she hated, the smell of it was gross.

"You have pancakes?" She asked hopefully.

The Woman nodded, "Sure do love."

"Great, I'll have pancakes and bacon." Tessi said, Will ordered steak and eggs while Jack just ordered a huge plate of bacon. _"Tessi's kind of man."_I thought, Tessi loved bacon she couldn't understand why anyone would like eggs, and why anyone would ruin a perfectly good peice of steak, by putting, eggs on it.

"So what were you two doing in bed?" Tessi asked grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "Sleeping. That's what people do don't they? And if they don't then I'm sure that you and Jack had a fun time!" I said grinning.

Jack grinned, "We did, turns out Tessi's quite good in bed." My jaw dropped and I lost it, Tessi stood up, "SPARROW YOU PIG WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" She screamed, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up shocked, her face went red and we paid and were made to leave the diner as she grunted grabbing me as we walked ahead.

"He's such a pervert!" She said disgruntled, her fists at her side, like she was ready to sock Jack with a punch, and a good one at that.

"Yeah, but you love him." I said wiggling my eyebrows, she huffed as we walked to the docks to see Gibbs and a bunch of people waiting for us,Jack walked ahead grinning.

"There you are captain, everyone of them worth their salt, and crazy to boot." Gibbs said grinning as if he was proud of himself, and find crazies was a good thing.

"This is your able bodied crew?" Will asked incredulously.

"You, Sailor!" Jack yelled looking one of the men, ignoring Will's skeptisim.

"Cotton." Gibbs said helpfully.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and the fortitude to follow orders and almost certain death?" Jack asked looking at him, the old man who was graying and had a parrot on his shoulder just stared at Jack.

"Mr. Cotton, answer me man!" He said annoyed, Gibbs stepped in, "He's a mute sir, taught the parrot to talk for him." He said proudly looking at Cotton, I raised an eyebrow, if he was mute, how the hell he teach him to talk for him? It made no sense, I could see Tessi was feeling the same way.

"He could have just nodded," Tessi, muttered Jack ignored her, eyeing the parrot.

He looked at it oddly before speaking up, "Mr. Cotton's, Parrot, same question." He said uncomfortably.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Tessi and I snorted, I knew there was no way a parrot could have an intelligent conversation with a human being.

"Mostly we figure that means yes," Gibbs said grinning.

"Course it does, satisfied?" Jack asked turning to Will who rolled his eyes and looked at them all like they were crazy.

"Well you've proven they're all mad." Will said looking around at them uneasily.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Said a gruff voice but Tessi and I could tell it was a woman, Jack looked over cautiously, and hunched down a little bit trying to see under the hat, that the woman had on, she kept her head down as Jack crept over there, I shifted annoyed and Tessi found this boring, he lifted the hat, and smiled, "Anamaria!" Her hand flew up and smacked Jack hard. Jack's head flew to the left and his rubbed his face in pain Tessi lost it again.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"No that I deserved." Jack said as the woman nodded, she was dark colored and had a hard looking face, but grinned slightly seeing Tessi and I laughing.

"Jack I was under the impression, you deserved them all!" I said losing it again, he glared and turned around.

"You stole my boat!" She said, cutting to the chase.

"Actually-" She slapped him again and his head went flying back in our direction, he once again rubbed his face and whimpered a little, Tessi was getting a charge out of this.

"Borrowed, but with every intention of brining it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria yelled, Tessi and I exchanged grins; we were going to like this new edition to the crew, she was awesome, and in you're face.

"You'll get another one!" Jack said cowering.

"A better one." Will helped.

"A better one!" Jack exclaimed trying to get out of trouble, he must have been tired of having whores, and pirate women slapping him all the time.

"That one." Will said smirking as he pointed to the Interceptor.

Jack looked over and glared at Will, "That one?" He asked angrily, Will nodded and Tessi and I grinned.

Jack turned around and grinned, "Aye, that one! What say you?" He asked, Anamaria and the rest thought about it before screaming, "AYE!" And walked off, she grabbed the hat from Jack glaring and putting it on her head walking to the ship.

We both looked at Jack and grinned at him and walked off smirking, "Captain is frightfully bad luck to have women aboard…"

"It'd be far worse not to have them…" Jack said looking at the sky holding his banana and walking off to theship, he knew this would not be a fun trip for him at least.


	12. The Meaning of: bored

**Authors note:** _I keep forgetting about Tessi's injury, so you'll have to forgive me for that, I'm trying to keep her doing realistic things without hurting herself, or if she does something that would hurt herself (unintentionally) I try to make sure that it does hurt her. So if I have her doing crunches or something without being in pain, which is highly unlikely, but if I do something like that, it was because I wasn't thinking._

* * *

**Tessi's P.O.V.**

* * *

After walking away from Jack, Misty and I walked right up to Anamaria and introduced ourselves, she was awesome, and by her smacking Jack, well, it just made my day. 

Anamaria smiled and said, "I'm Anamaria, although you've already heard my name from Jack, back there when I confronted him." She said grinning widely.

Misty laughed and said, "Well Anamaria, I must say that was brilliant, I thought it was hilarious."

"You think everything involving physical pain, and Jack is hilarious," I said rolling my eyes at Misty, knowing I probably shouldn't have said that, I now knew what was coming.

"What's your point just because you're in love with him –" Misty started to say before I stomped on her foot.

As Misty was hopping around in pain, I simply stated, "I'm not in love with him, and I will thank you to not jump to conclusions about my feelings." I said trying to hide my blush on my cheeks.

"Who don't you love, love?"A voice said from behind me. It was Jack. Great, I'll murder Misty in her sleep.

_'Oh God.'_ I thought to myself as I turned around to face Jack, and prayed to God that Misty was still in too much pain to comprehend anything Jack was saying; otherwise I'd have to do something worse then step on her foot…I'd probably have to hit her.

"Oh, that," I said laughing it off, while noticing my voice was an octave higher than it really should be. "Yea, Misty was just teasing me about this guy at that bar, who was drunk that kept hitting on me, she thought we looked pretty cozy together." I turned back around and dragged Misty back to the ship with me. Apparently I shouldn't have pulled myself up out of the boat, because as soon as I got out of that stupid little paddleboat thing, and onto the ship, I doubled over in pain.

I could hardly see straight my stomach hurt so much, and I defiantly couldn't move. Misty ran over as soon as she got out of the boat and helped me to the captain's quarters. Luckily the cut hadn't reopened, but I had stretched it farther then it really should have been stretched.

Jack came in later and confined me to the room. Literally. He took the key and locked me in, and handed the key back to Misty in the evening when it was time for her to come back. Although neither Misty nor I was really expected to do anything, well if I was well I wouldn't really be expected to do anything, but I know Misty liked to stay busy and not seem like a spoiled little princess. And I would be the same way if I were allowed to leave the room once in a while.

About three days after our departure from Tortuga the water was becoming choppier and gray, and the sky was growing dark. In mid afternoon Jack came in and told me I had to go down to the forecastle, Misty was already there sitting in one of the hammocks, pouting.

"Storms coming." She said bitterly.

I nodded, understanding why we were down here, "For our own protection?"

"So nothing happens like it did during the last storm, and then we were anchored down! They're planning on trying to sail through most of it!" Misty yelled in exasperation.

I smiled slightly at Jack's craziness and then realized he was treating us like invalids, which granted I was one, but that was no reason to lock Misty down here. All though I assumed it was more for company than for anything else. Jack knew that if Misty was told what to do, she could handle it. She was determined. I was glad for the company though. The last few days had been awfully lonely, and by the time Misty came back in she was too tired to talk. And I was too bored to go to sleep. So I read all the nautical books in the cabin and it seemed too have done more harm then help. I was now even more confused, since the books were all about the navy's history and seemed to contradict one another, I can't tell you how many different opinions I've read and how many times I've wanted to rip out my hair in the last few days.

After a while about half of the crew came in to rest up before the storm, in a little while the other half would come down and take their rest, then after a while, Jack would come down and then they would all trek back up to the deck and await the storm.

Misty and I had to be silent when the crew was down here, they wanted to sleep and we wanted to let them, because our lives were in their hands technically. And the fact that I didn't know what was going to happen to us in the storm and after last timeit scared me, andI use to love storms.I was in a movie I knew well, but couldn't remember. And that was just maddening. I had checked my wounds once all the crew had left again and was happy to find that they were mostly healed. I guess lying down in utter boredom for three days had helped loads. I really hadn't expected for them to heal so quickly though, but I wasn't complaining.

"I can't remember what happens next." Misty said breaking that oppressive silence.

"I can't either, and it's driving me crazy." I replied looking over at her

"I could tell you everything that happens up until now, every line, every detail, but I'll be darned if I could remember what happened at the end of the movie. And I wonder if I will ever know." Misty said, dejectedly.

"Of course you'll know. As soon as this storm is over we'll remember everything that occurred during in it." I told her, laughing a little.

"I do have the feeling we're going to make it out of this, this whole thing alive." Misty said after a few more moments of silence.

I remembered my dream bitterly and muttered under my breath, "Some of us maybe."

"What was that?" Misty asked trying to hold on as theship pitched dangerously. I wasn't quite sure whether to blow the candles out or not, but I figured it would be safer since we didn't want to burn down the boat.

As soon as the forecastle was shrouded in blackness again, the boat pitched, and water began to come down the stairs a little by little from the waves and swirled around my ankles, I pulled my feet up into the hammock with me. There was no way I would be going to sleep tonight


	13. A Disturbing Dream

**Misty's Point of View…**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, as the ship swayed, I would have glared at Tessi, but she turned the lights out, I'm terrified of the dark I wasn't sure whether to scream, cry or cling to Tessi. I was shitting my pants. Not literally of course. 

"TESSI WHY DID YOU BLOW THE CANDELS OUT!" I screamed at a high octave, so loud I probably could have broken a wine glass a mile away.

I could hear Tessi wince I could almost see the look on her face of pure annoyance and agony of my scream, "Why do you have to scream? DO YOU WANT THE SHIP TO CATCH ON FIRE? The candles could fall and burn the ship since were on a WOODEN ship."

I pouted, she always had to be right, I hated when she was right, I hated being scared, and I hated this situation I mean, one minute we have a few weeks till freedom and our own lives in our own apartment living the life the next we have a stupid lighting storm and we're zapped here. And I can't remember anything that is going to happen, and I have this feeling that, we were never meant to be in 2005 and that the people we switched bodies with were never meant to be in the 1600's.

But how did it happen? How did we make the switch? Were we babies? What happened? Soon the sway of the ship was starting to lull me to sleep, my eyelids were getting heavy and with Tessi trying to calm me down by rubbing my arm it was putting me to sleep. Tessi was such a good sister, she always made me feel better, she was the protector I guess, but we both kind of helped one another.

The last thing I remember was, my sister's voice saying, "Its ok Misty, we'll be fine."

"_Push Savannah!" Said a homemaker standing over a raven-haired woman who even though she was giving birth, looked beautiful. She had the elegance and warmth to her that would make many women jealous. _

"_Mm!" She whimpered in pain, outside the room her husband was pacing, a young Weatherby Swann, with a brown wig on and very few wrinkles. _

_Soon, he heard a baby's cry, a smile graced his face as a storm was raging outside, but that was forgotten when he was welcomed in to see to see a baby girl, two other girls about the age of one peaked inside, they were twins and were looking at their baby sister, one seemed bored and the other seemed intrigued and wanted to walk over._

"_No Misty, later." Said her father, she stepped back with her sister who still seemed bored but looked over and smiled at Misty._

_Tessi sat down and started to chew on her toes, Misty sat down feeling this was a good idea and did the same. Their father looked over and chuckled, "Ah one year olds…" He said smiling, for some reason Tessi and Misty felt this a time to walk to their mother and start screaming; a crack of lighting struck, the mother and all the children, the mother survived, and the children for some odd flashed, a little the two one year olds looked around at their new surroundings and started screaming and crying._

_It was in a room, with marble flooring and a very plush bed, a TV was going as a woman lay in bed a man crying, she had died giving birth, the baby girl she had recently had was held in their father's arms… he named her Elizabeth._

"_Shut up you two, just be quiet!" He screamed Misty and Tessi only continued to scream at the top of their lungs, their faces were red as tears came down, Misty threw herself down in a fit but Tessi stood and screamed._

_It was there when it's believed that their father favored Elizabeth over the other two, she survived and was something that was apart of her mother._

_Little did the twins, Tessi and Misty know and were never told that, they are adopted, "How can you expect me to love them? Honestly. I can't. Lynn insisted we adopt them! Their nothing to me, I love Elizabeth. She's actually mine, not girls from an orphanage from some poor family!" Roared Weatherby, Elizabeth was sitting in her chair watching TV. Elizabeth smirked. _

"_Weatherby keep you're voice down they'll hear. How devastating that would be for them to learn they were adopted and unwanted. My sister would not have wanted it that way! Let me take them."_

"_No."_

"_Why? What use would you have for them? You obviously don't want them. Let me have them."_

"_No, Penelope, I'm keeping them. Do you know what that would do to my image as Governor? The public seeing that I didn't want two of my own children? I'll keep them."_

_Penelope frowned, "It's all about image."_

"_Of course it is! What else? That I actually love them? Right. Please leave the property." _

"_Please, at least let me bury my sister, let me have, something she loved, please!" _

"_Jack, I believe you know what to do with Ms. Penelope." He said looking over at a burly man tall with black hair and green eyes he nodded grabbing the woman and throwing her out, as she sobbed. _

"_Elizabeth, they are never to know," He said turning to her, "I will buy you something great, if you do not tell the girls."_

_Elizabeth smirked, she was in a good spot, she could threaten her father for stuff, all the while taunting the twins of something she knew, which she did, day after day._

"_Well…" She said smiling._

I flew up in a sweat, I was in the hammock for a while till it flipped me out of it, we had days to get to the Isle, many days, I looked around it was dark, save for a small light of the moon shining through a crack, Tessi was quiet and seemed to be asleep, I would tell her of my dream in the morning.

I felt myself changing, I wasn't as provocative, the thought of it disgusted me, and I wasn't normally like that, my father occasionally called me a slut because of the way I dressed. I suppose in that area he was right.

I was talking more of the times, even Tessi was, though we still had out dirty mouths, that hadn't changed, but William wasn't too shocked maybe we were like that even in the 1600's.

I stood up and walked out on deck it was chilly for some reason. I wrapped a coat around myself, I almost wished, I had stolen a navy uniform with pants, I walked over to the side of the ship, William was there.

"Ahem." I said letting him know of my presence he looked over and smiled somewhat he seemed troubled, "What's wrong Will?" I asked looking at him.

He shook his head, "I am thinking on my feelings for Elizabeth… some of the things I've seen bother me. I am rethinking how I feel. A presence of…someone has…changed…my feelings for her…" He shook his head, "Ah, why do you I trouble you with such things? Forget about it, why are you not asleep, it's late, and you should be in bed."

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep," I said turning to him, he smiled and brushed hair out of my face, "Well you should go back down with Tessi, I can see another storm is coming." He said looking up to the sky, clouds were coming back and thunder roared, I nodded and smiled at him walking past, I stopped and turned around.

"Be careful William." I said softly walking back down to see Tessi out like a light snoring softly.

I smiled somewhat laying back down as the ship swayed, it was so relaxing like I was being rocked it always relaxed me.

"Will…" I breathed softly,for some reason I wasn't as obsessive over him anymore, he was turning into just a good friend, I was so confused,as I grew into my 1600's self, I wasn't fancying Will as much anymore, it was confusing."Stupid men." I whispered sadly.

I cried quietly, why was I feeling like this? It wasa confusing thing, my dreams were weird, I had many but one I had nearly everynight,it was a man, he had black short hair, I could never see his face, he was a solider, and everytime I saw this mysterious man, my heart swelled with love, I just didn't understand it. My feelings were so weird, I laughed and wiped my tears away.

"I'm an idiot." I muttered.

"Yeah you are." I heard Tessi mumble.

I reached over and smacked her, "Be nice." I said.

"No." She said, I sighed it was the best time to tell Tessi of the dream.

"Tessi…"

* * *

**A/n:** _Yes I hope you enjoyed that now please review!_


	14. Pulled Out From Under Me

**Tessi's POV**

* * *

I stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. The ship was rocking violently again, most of the crew was still up on the deck, Misty was in the hammock beside me, and I was trying to comprehend what she had just told me. Apparently the ship decided it had had enough of me just sitting there staring at the ceiling and decided to jar me back into life, seeing as it pitched violently and I was thrown onto the floor. It really hurt to get back up again because it felt like I was tearing my stomach into two, but I got up slowly and carefully, so it wouldn't hurt my stomach too much. 

Misty looked over worriedly, but it didn't really matter since my stomach wasn't bleeding it didn't feel like it had been split open. I lie back down on the hammock and fell asleep. I woke up about three hours later when the crew was stomping down the stairs of the forecastle. I decided to give up on any hopes of sleep for a while, unlike Misty who was trying to wrap her hammock completely around her just so she could stay asleep.

I waited until everyone had fallen asleep and walked up onto the deck, it was still raining but I didn't care. I walked to the bow of the ship, and sat down in the point where the starboard side and the port side met. I drew my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and laid my head down. I was trying so hard to remember everything from 2005, but I could hardly even remember what my house looked like, and I had lived in that house for eighteen years, or at least I thought it was eighteen years. But now, no matter how hard I tried, I could see myself sitting in the parlor reading, or in the library looking for another book, eating in an overly fancy dining room, and what was worse, I didn't even remember what the kitchen looked like. I had obviously never been in there before. And when I thought of my room, instead of thinking about the pool house, or the room I lived in until I started high school, I could see Misty's and my room, with a balcony looking out over the ocean. There was no ocean in London. It was painfully obvious to me that I didn't belong in 2005, and that I was supposed to be here, on this ship, that somehow, something had switched my destiny with the destiny of the people who were living the life I should be living right now, and we had just gotten back on track.

I couldn't have been sitting there for more then half an hour when a voice from beside me said, "What's a matter love?"

I was so startled that I literally jumped; I looked to my right and saw Jack sitting there, his legs stretched out in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. He was the picture of nonchalance. Which only made me upset, I could see in his eyes that he was worried, but the way he was sitting made it seem like he didn't really care.

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you really care." I spat, and turned away from him.

Jack sighed in annoyance, and said, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care."

My heart leapt at those words for some reason, but I forced it back down to its rightful place in my chest and said, "You would have asked. A lot of people ask when they don't care. It's called being nosy. So what makes you special? How do I know that you aren't lying either, you are the infamous Capitan Sparrow."

Jack sighed and said, "I don't know why I care so much Love. But I do, maybe it's because I hate to see such a pretty girl sad."

I rolled my eyes at his last comment. Although it did make me feel a little special, but I pushed the thought aside almost as soon as I thought it. I sighed and looked away from him before saying, "You wouldn't understand."

I heard Jack move and suddenly his hand was moving my head so that I was looking at him and he was a lot closer then before and he whispered, "Try me."

I was a little breathless, but I turned away from him again and said, "It's not like you've ever had your entire world ripped right out from under you, like a rug and before you can crash the world is gone too and you feel like you're just throwninto the ocean and you're reaching your hand out of the water, waiting for someone to grab it, and there's no one there. And just when you think you're about to surface another wave pushes you back under."

Jack stayed quiet as if he knew I needed to get this out and if I were interrupted I might just clam up again and then I'd eventually break down.

"I based my life around this one concept, it was the most stability and normality I've ever had and I think that I will ever have, and I love stability and normality, it helps me feel safe, although I also love surprises, I mostly want a life that doesn't change much. But this just, it ripped everything I had ever planned and dreamed right out from under me, set them on fire, and waltzed all over them. I just always thought that this was how my life would go, and now it's like someone just sent a message saying, 'Hey sorry, this life was actually for Tessa Swain, not Swann, so sorry for the mix up, but here's your real life. I'm afraid you'll have to give up all your hopes and dreams too.'" I said the last part bitterly and I didn't even realize I had begun to cry.

Jack had moved back to my side, sometime during my speech, and he pulled me into his lap and held me against him. I was fully aware that this was a very rare display of affection and that it might be the last time I ever see such affection for anything but his ship or the sea.

"I do know what you mean love. I know very well what you mean. But maybe, what's replacing what you got taken away is better then what you had in the first place. Maybe that Tessa Swain is getting the short end of the stick and Tessa Swann is about to get a life better then all of her wildest dreams."

"I wish…"I said sullenly and lay my head on his chest a few moments longer, before looking up at the sky, a meteor shot across the sky and I closed my eyes and made a wish.

* * *

**A/N:** _I really like this chapter, I don't know why, its really kind of short, but I thought it was good, thankies to all those who review._


	15. Inner Battle

**Misty's Point of View**

* * *

I heard Tessi leave but I couldn't, I was so tired I didn't even have the energy to have a conversation with someone, I think Tessi knew because usually she wakes me up and tries to get me out of bed but instead she just left. 

I'm not really sure what she thinks about my dream. I think she's hurt and confused, to find out that we were orphans and unwanted really hurt. It was like someone took a knife stabbed us and then added salt to the wound.

I soon started to fall asleep, hearing Jack's muffled chatter, the thought of a male being close to me, gave me chills up my spine, I hadn't been around a lot of guys. The ones I have been around never give me a second glance. So when William would smile or touch me my heart would beat a little faster. I felt like I was on fire. But, oddly, I didn't feel nervous like I thought I would, but very comfortable around him, maybe because my love for him was fading, I snuggled into the hammock falling asleep with the thought of William.

_I __was __in__ the ocean, I__ was__ below the surface my foot __was__ caught on something and I __couldn't__ reach the top __I could__ see the sunlight __through the water__, I __pulled__ and __tugged, losing air, I was able to __break free and swim to the top. Once I reach the top I __gasped for air,__ only __to have__ another wave hit me making me submerge again, I __tried to__ pull myself to the __surface,__ but the water __was__ too strong._

_I once again __reached__ the surface__, and saw __a hand trying to help __me,__ I __refused__ it's help__ trying to __swim,__ but the hand __wouldn't__ take no for an answer and __grabbed__ my arms and __pulled__ me up, I __saw__ William holding me looking at me with deep brown eyes of concern. _

_"Will..." I __breathed__ looking at him, he turned into the faceless man I had dreamt about, he__leaned__ in and __kissed __me and surprisingly I kissed back,but then he __disappeared __I couldn't see anything in the roomI was in because it was pitch black__, I __was__ in a fancy dress, the room __started__ to lighten up. I __looked__ down, it __was__ a wedding dress, with fancy beads all over it, Tessi __seemed__ upset and our Father's face __was__ emotionless. She was in a frenzy, she looked like she was going to hyperventilate._

_"Misty, we're betrothed! Me, to Lieutenant Gillette and you to __Groves __Elizabeth__ is happy she's marrying James. William is heart broken __because __he loves __you,__ how will we get out__ of this__ Misty__" Tessi's tear stricken face fades to a grave site. _

_Tessa __Gillette_

_1645-1665_

_My heart __sank__, my only sister that__ really cared about me__. The only person I could talk to. I suddenly felt __very cold and alone;__ I was in a black dress, and dead leaves blowing around__ the ground. She was gone, forever, I would never hear her sarcasm, I would never hear her laugh again, she was gone. I would never be able to hug her, ever. she was gone, I would never have her sisterly chats, it was all gone, for good._

_"__Open the Grave. Open the Casket.__" __I heard a cold voice sing evilly. _

_"What happened to her?" A man asked._

_"Gillette, he…he…"_

_"__WHAT?"__ I screamed__ but it was like they couldn't hear me, I burst into tears throwing myself down to the ground sobbing. I couldn't stop, I wanted my sister back, I wanted to die, I wanted to puke, I wanted to kill Gillette for doing whatever he did to my sister._

_"What did he do to my sister? WHAT?" I __said__ again but they only walk away._

_"This is what is to happen if…" _

_"If what?" I __said__ at a high octave but everything fades __to black and then I woke up._

I saw Tessi standing over me, looking worried; I sat up and started to cry, clinging to her for life throwing us both to the ground. I felt that if I let her go, she would fade away, and die, that someone would do something. I was so glad it was only a dream, I couldn't stop crying and holding onto her. Alls I could think was, "_You're here, you're alive, thank God you're alive." _

"Misty… I can't breathe!" Tessi said throwing me off but I continued to cry, I ran out onto the deck turning around screaming, "YOU DON'T GET IT!" And running out onto the deck, I climb the Crows Nest and sat there crying.

I looked at the sea, it was such a blue that you couldn't tell where the sky begins and the sea ends; it was all a bunch of blue. It calmed me down, the smell of the sea air, the sound of the waves, the quietness.

What was I supposed to stop? Is that really going to happen? What did Gillette do? Will he really do it? Or was it a silly dream? Yeah right. My dreams have been telling me stories, of the past, present and future. And so far they have been accurate. Yet, it did seem a little too dramatic, I just, I couldn't bare to lose my sister, she's my best friend, she's the one person I trust with every fiber of my being. Without her, I'm nothing.

The sun was beating down on me and made me miserable, I felt like I was being cooked, my head hurt because of sunburn. I was sweating so badly my skin glistened and my hair was dirty from lack of bathing.

I was hungry and Jack was currently hunting Dolphins for food, the other food had gone rotten and they had to get rid of it, I once again burned Brimstone to get rid of the mold and other things that had infested.

Some of the guys were so hungry they were eating leather, taking it slicing it into pieces boiling it and serving it with a lot of water, I curled my nose. I would rather eat Dolphin then leather.

But of course this had been their life and they didn't really know any different. I looked down and saw Anamaria working on the mast, she was a tough woman, by one look you could tell that, she was defiantly tougher then me.

I often wondered what her story was. What made her go into piracy and where were her parents? Did she like Jack? Would she try and take him from Tessi? She seemed to not like Tessi being around Jack but said nothing and Jack would grin at Anamaria seductively. Were they sex buddies? And what about Gibbs, why doesn't he work with James anymore? I try and not ask myself too many questions, mostly because my brain starts to hurt. It's like screaming, "Overload!"

I suddenly found myself crying again, I wondered how many more tears I could cry and at what point I would run out of them? I feel so depressed today.

All I kept thinking was that I will never have a man in my life, I didn't care if it wasWilliam, my heart was aching for an unknown, faceless man, and I didn't understand why,Will... he's Elizabeth's but then I remember the memory I had of Elizabeth going on about how she hated William and since Tessi and I are changing, so is Elizabeth, meaning she doesn't love him. Alls I can say is, I hope he finds a woman better then Elizabeth.

But in the end even if she doesn't love him he does her. He wouldn't giveanother girla second look. And me...I'll be stuck either marrying someone because my Father wants me to, or being the annoying single sister that follows Tessi and her husband Jack around because she's lonely when in reality, Tessi wishes she would drop of the earth.

This made me cry again, I tried to keep it down so I wouldn't be heard, I didn't want to end up like that. I wanted to be in love. I wanted to give myself toaman thatI love not a betrothal. Not someone I didn't really love.

That would be dreadful, horrible. I look up when I see Jack coming up and smiling somewhat handing me some Rum, I sighed taking it, I take a first swig it burns a little but it was always like that.

"Jack, tell me, how did you engage in piracy?" I asked suddenly he looked over a little confused but looked back out to sea smiling somewhat his golden teeth shinning in the sun.

"Aye. Well, I was a wee lad. And my parents you see were quite rich," He began looking ahead thinking about his past, "and I didn't get along with them well. I enjoyed learning about pirates. But you see, I wanted to be different then them!"

"Oh, why?"

"I wanted at least some ethics of my own, which meant have respect for women and try and rob, plunder, etcetera, without having to use violence. I wanted to be well known. I wanted to be different and set myself apart from others." He continued seriously.

"So at age sixteen I packed up and left, without looking back, I wouldn't have to hear my parents go on about how I was a disappointment, I have yet to find someone that understands what that is like.

"A ship… is freedom. To live by your own rules and ethics, and not worry about a society and what they think. Not to have to hear the Mindless chatter about money and how they would spend it."

I just sat there shocked; Jack really did have a heart and feelings, "The Sea saved me from that. Someday I want a woman I can share that with. Just to run off and not know what tomorrow would bring and where we are going just know that we're together. And be happy that we have air in our lungs and a bed to sleep in not how we'll spend our loot." He said.

I knew Tessi was behind us, because I had seen her out of the corner of my eyes, she climbed down and ran below I could see a trace of a smile on her face, I smiled at Jack, "I think that person is right here on this ship. You just have to open you're eyes and find her. And a little hint she feels the exact same way and no, it's not me." I said smiling climbing down.

I still felt like shit, Jack was a man with some sort of ethics even though he robbed and everything.

He was perfect for Tessi and I know they'll probably end up together I think about how Tessi's gonna get her guy and here I am alone without a guy, she'll be off married, having kids and I'll be at home alone or being annoying and following them around. I went to the Galley, grabbed a canteen and rag, and walked to mine and Tessi's room, I closed the door and quickly cleaned up, I washed my hair and was able to brush through it. I felt a lot better hygine wise, because my head didn't itch anymore, I sighed, and decided to find Ana.

I walked out, into the sun, and looked over to see her working on something with ropes, I smiled slightly, trying to push my dream out of my thoughts, and walked over to her.

"Ana is there anything I can help with?" I asked looking at her.

She looked up and nodded, "Yes, you could prepare lunch for us." She said I nodded walking down to the Galley to start lunch I walked in to see that Jack had indeed got some fish and that was what we would be having.

I walked over grabbed a knife and started to gut them. I couldn't remember where I had learned this but I must have learned it somewhere. Tessi walked in looking at me but not saying a word, it was awkward, I had just screamed at her for no reason.

_'I mean the poor girl couldn't even breathe! Excuse her for breathing! You're such a cruel bitch to you're sister.'_

'I am not.' I hated this I always had this internal battle with myself.

_'Yes you are. You screamed at her for wanting to breathe. I'll be surprised she still talks to you.'_

'Stop it and leave me alone!' I could feel the tears prick at my eyes.

_'You're the one that's responding to me.'_

I tried to close my mind away from it, I looked up putting the knife down wiping my eyes, "Tessi could you do this, I'm-I'm-I'm sorry." I said choking up leaving, I knew she forgave me but it was the little voice inside my head that made me feel otherwise.

I hated it, doubting myself, as I walked down to the lower parts I saw William leaning against the railing I took one look and burst into tears running below. "Damn him!" I said throwing myself down in a hammock. I knew it wasn't his fault, I was single, but I just felt like blaming someone.

I was being a baby. I knew it. There had to be some guy out there for me. But it didn't seem like it at all, I hated this, I hated how I felt. I wished I could be happy. Maybe it's just a bad day, I'll feel better tomorrow.

Once I calmed myself down I walked back up, I still had the sword at my hip that Will had given Tessi and I for defense he had even taught us how to use it.

"Wanna do a sword match?" I heard a soft voice say behind me. Will. I smiled a little, it sounded fun, maybe it would take my mind off of things.

I turned around smiling somewhat, "Why, you know I'll beat you." I said grinning for the first time that day.

"Oh really? Well Miss Swann." He said pulling his sword out, "Let's find out!" I pulled my sword out and got into position with him Tessi had come out to watch and so had the rest of the crew, he swung his sword and I blocked it, but he hit it so hard the vibration of it made me wince a little.

Tessi walked over to Jack and I saw Ana scowl a little, this made me wonder if she did love or was at least in Jack. Will and I circled each other before I made a move, which he expertly blocked, he swung again almost hitting me but I blocked it, we started to get a little faster.

I was walking backwards towards the crew, as we clashed and clanged Tessi seemed to inch closer to Jack; Ana growing increasingly annoyed. I blocked another almost falling down but caught myself with a low squat, I was walking backwards up the steps, Tessi grinning.

I was watching Will he had a serious look on his face he was staring me in the eyes and I was staring right back, I felt a little self conscious at his staring, but I'm sure he felt the same way with me. His hair was falling out of his pony tail.

I tried to hide a grin, a guy with a ponytail. His shirt was open, which made me hot around the neck I was so nervous around guys, he blocked another and I wanted to scream in annoyance. Why on gods green earth did he have to be so good at this?

Wow he's multi-talented he can sail a ship, commandeer one, make swords, free a man from jail and sword fight. Oooh la, la! My kind of man, maybe, obviously we aren't made for each other he loves Elizabeth, because she's perfect and she's beautiful and she's this and that. Having to hear him talk about her is sickening, not because I love him anymore, but because Will deserves better then that brat.

I can feel my anger slowly increasing and I block his one really hard making him stumble back, I push him down and hold the sword to his throat.

Tessi narrows her eyes knowing that for some reason my happiness turned to anger, Will missing this smiles, "You won." He said missing my anger, which suited me fine.

I force a smile, "Told you I would Mr. Turner." I said putting my sword back at the hip Gibbs claps a hand on my shoulder throwing me some rum.

"Well done lass!" He says grinning walking off, Tessi smiles walking up as William walks off, me completely missing his look of annoyance that Gibbs had even touched me and that Tessi was there, I turned to Tessi.

"Hey," I said waiting for her to yell at me for earlier.

"You upset about something?" She asked.

I shrugged, wondering if I should tell her. Would it scare her that I saw her grave, that I was alive and Gillette did something to her? And the fact there was a way to stop it? What if it was me? Am I supposed to do something to stop it?

Let go of my pride, could that stop the chain of events that is suppose to happen? Doesthis faceless manstop the betrothal? Do I get the courage to put my foot down with my father and go with this man?

I was afraid, I didn't want to tell Tessi I had seen her grave and I'm suppose to stop something _WE _are suppose to stop something. But how? And if we are supposed I should tell her.

"Misty? What's wrong? You're acting awfully strange," I looked up clearly troubled.

"Nothing, I'm…I'm fine." I said walking off, but before I did I turned around shrugging, "It's not you," I walked off I knew this wouldn't satisfy Tessi.

"I'll find out Misty! If it had something to do with me, I have a right to know." I tried to drown out her screams, I couldn't tell her.

That would scare her. She would never sleep. No. I had to find a way to do this myself. But what if Tessi had to be apart of it to stop it? And I can't do it on my own?

But what if I can and I can save Tessi the horror of knowing what I saw, she would be a nervous wreck. But if she knew maybe she would be on guard for whatever Gillette would do to her, but until then she would be so scared.

I soon felt a hand grab my hair and drag me backwards, I tried to get free but the person was determined, Ana was rolling her eyes, the crew was laughing and William seemed worried.

It seemed he was always trying to flirt with me, I just see it as him being a man and pervy, I no longer get hopeful, I heard keys jingle as we go into the huge bedroom with satin sheets and wigs, I'm whipped around to see an annoyed Tessi.

"Tessi I-"

"Oh shut up!" She said harshly. "I'm hurt," She continued, "We've always been able to talk to each other!" I knew she wanted to know but the evil cold voice I heard the words, the images…

"What happened? Was it another dream? Tell me!" She said stomping her foot, Tessi was normally a calm person so I always knew when she was upset this was one of those times she was really pissed.

"Tessi… I can't tell you…" I said looking at her pacing.

She put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Why?" She asked.

"Because… just because. If you knew… I don't know what it would do to you… it would be…horrible… for you." I said my voice was trembling I didn't know how to tell her.

"Damn it Misty just tell me already! It can't be that bad!" She said annoyed.

"Well it is! I keep going over my head the pros and con's of this. I can't tell what weights out the other. What would be better? I don't know… I don't know what to do! There's so much pressure…"

Tessi just stood there studying me. "Tessi. I'm so torn I mean there's William who I'm not sure how to read. He told me the other night he might not love Elizabeth and he's starting to have feelings for someone else… but WHOM? I've wracked my mind I hope he finds someone better then Elizabeth…and then the dream. It was so disturbing…"

Tessi sighed sitting down on the bed, "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together, tell me about the dream,"

"I don't want you and Jack together while I'm the annoying single sister following you along!" Tessi looked at me oddly I had never seen that look before.

I shifted my weight before she spoke.

"Misty…"

* * *

**A/n:** _Bwuahahaha cliffhanger! Review and we'll update when we can!_


	16. What Do You Mean

**Do I Know You**

* * *

**Authors note:** _CHAPTER TEN HAS BEEN EDITED! If you haven't figured it out already, 'because you all are just that brilliant. (Shameless flattering I know, looking for reviews, hint, hint, wink, wink) Anyway, the only thing that's really different is the dream, and only the first paragraph of that. I'm sorry that my sheer laziness and procrastination has kept me from updating, that and writers block._

**Disclaimer:** _I haven't done one in a while, and I'm using a lot of the lines from POTC, so I just wanted to say, NOT MINE…unfortunately._

**Tessi's P.O.V.**

* * *

I glared at my sister, she always had been hard headed, but this was just ridiculous. "Misty, you are not going to be single. I don't know how you can miss Will or any other guybeing totally in love with you, but then again, he and other guys arealso pretty stupidthemselves since men only realize that they like you a little more then just friends at the last possible moment,and don't realize thatthey completely love you till the last possible moment." With that I just left, I was so frustrated; I didn't even care about the dream anymore. She'd tell me when she felt like it.

I stopped outside the room and leaned up against the door. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and saw that we were nearing some kind of land. Everyone was staring at the water sullenly; we seemed to be passing through a ship graveyard. We were getting close; I could feel it in the air. I walked up to the edge of the ship and leaned over the side, all of thoseships , and those honest sailors, they didn't deserve this burial. I shivered unconsciously as I heard Cottons parrot say "Dead Men Tell No Tales."

I moved further down the rail and closer to Will. Gibbs acknowledged me slightly by saying, "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

"More then a chill," I mumbled more to myself then anyone else, but I know they both heard me.

Deciding to change the subject, Will glanced at Jack and said, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" I looked at Gibbs expectantly, I wanted to know too.

Gibbs shrugged and said, "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

I blinked a couple of times, trying to get over my shock before exclaiming, "What?"

"He failed to mention that," Will said, scowling, Jack was certainly not moving up on Wills list of favorite people.

Gibbs moved to sit down and said, noncommittally, "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Will nodded with understanding and said, "So that's the reason for all of the…" he trailed off, not knowing how to explain it, but then moved around like Jack, and I had to stifle my laughter, he was not good with impersonations.

Gibbs shot us both a look before saying, "Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Tessi, Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man, his mutinous first mate."

It dawned on me instantly and I knew Will understood, but I had to say it anyway, "Barbossa."

Gibbs nodded morosely, "Aye."

Then Will asked a question that had been bothering me, "So how did Jack get off the island?"

Gibbs leaned in, as if it was a great story, and leaning in would make it come out faster, and we'd understand better, "Well, I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

I raised my eyebrows with disbelief, and looked at Gibbs as if to say that he was not being funny and then said, "He roped a couple of _sea turtles?_"

Gibbs looked at me as if I was a complete imbecile, "Aye, Sea Turtles."

Anticipating the fact that I was going to tell Gibbs what he could do with his own 'Sea turtles', Will jumped in and said, "What did he use for rope."

I jumped when I heard Jack's voice from behind me say, "Human hair, from me back."

"Eww," I said, completely creeped out.

Jack had the gall to wink suggestively at me before turning around and saying, "Let go of the anchor!"

Misty came up behind Jack and said, "Why are we letting go of the anchor?"

Jack saw the confused faces of the crew and clarified loud enough for us all to hear, "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"WHAT!" Misty and I yelled at the same time. Jack had started to walk away, and I got up and we stormed after him, "What do you mean, Young Mr. Turner and _I_, what about _us_!" we yelled, we looked each other with weird looks, the times when we spoke the same thing at the same time creeped us out, we turned back to Jack because he had turned around, it was obvious to him we were not going away.

"Listen Love's," Jack started and I immediately felt a flash of jealousy that he was calling Misty 'Love', but I would think about that later, "It's going to be very dangerous, there is going to be close to one hundred, or more pirates in that cave, and they wont hesitate to kill you."

"We're on a boat with pirates Jack!" I yelled, at the same time as Misty yelled, "WE'RE NOT _FRAGILE _SPARROW!"

Jack sighed in frustration, "I know loves, and I'm not saying you're fragile, but these pirates cannot die, you can! And there are more of them then you, that's why I don't want you to go with us."

Misty stalked off in frustration, most likely to bug Will about why they couldn't go. But I was not going to give up, all my life I had been told what I could and could not do, and this was the straw that broke the proverbial camels back. "WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING JACK? WHY IS WILL?"

Jack had clearly thought he'd settled the matter and started to leave and after hearing my scream, he turned around and said, "Because I need revenge, and Will's off to save dear Elizabeth." He said this all calmly, but I knew he was loosing his patience.

"THEN WHAT ARE MISTY AND I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE, WE HARDLY DO ANYTHING ON THE SHIP, AND IF WE CAN'T EVEN HELP SAVE OUR SISTER, WHICH IS WHY WE'RE ON THIS STUPID ADVENTURE IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY DID YOU EVEN LET US COME?"

Jack started yelling now, "BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU TWO WOULD BE SO ANNOYING! MISTY CAN'T KEEP HER SMART COMMENTS TO HERSELF!"

Here, Misty interrupted by yelling back, "At least I'm smart!"

Then Jack turned to me and yelled "AND YOU ARE ALWAYS SARCASTIC AND YOU WILL NOT QUIT BUGGING ME UNTIL I LET YOU DO SOMETHING! AND YOU TOOK THE CAPTAIN QUARTERS FROM ME!"

Jack looked like he was ready to start shooting atme or something. ButI was feeling reckless, and could really care less,I was angry and hurt by what Jack had said about me.

"ITS NOT LIKE WE LITERALY STOLE IT FROM YOU! WE JUST GOT THERE FIRST! AND YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CONFINED ME INTO THAT ROOM FOR THREE DAYS!"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT GETTING YOURSELF HURT!" Jack yelled back at me.

"I CAN TOO, ITS NOT MY FAULT MY FATHER IS A GOVERNER AND I DIDN'T GROW UP LEARNING HOW TO SAIL, OR NOT BE THROWN OUT OF A WINDOW WHEN I'M _ASLEEP_, IN A STORM!"

"WELL YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SHOWING ME THAT YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, AND IF YOU CAN'T THEN I'M FORCED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, AND IF I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU IN THAT CAVE THEN IT MIGHT GET US ALL KILLED, ITS BETTER FOR YOU TO STAY HERE!"

I'm sure that I looked like I had just been slapped, because that was how it felt. I took a breath and shook my head before yelling, "I DON'T NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME SPARROW, AND I CERTAINLY DIDN'T ASK YOU TOO!"

Jack and I glared at each other as we paused momentarily in our argument, both breathing heavily. Finally we both screamed "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?"

"ME? I'M NOT DIFFICULT, YOU'RE DIFFICULT!" We yelled, indignant that we were being told we were difficult.

"WELL THEN WHY CANT YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU?" Everybody on the boat stopped what they were doing, and I froze, it looked like Jack did too, I couldn't believe what he had said to me. Although at the time, I didn't understand the enormity of what I just said.

"What do you mean you love me?" We asked a lot quieter, practically whispering.

"Could you stop doing the talking at the same time thing?" Misty said, "It's getting a little scary."

That snapped me back to reality, and I realized what I had just told Jack, it was something I had suspected, but wasn't certain. I ran into the Captains quarters, ignoring the calls telling me to stop and come back, and slammed the door; it looks like I was going to stay on the ship after all.


	17. One Sided Love

**Authors note: **_I fixed Will's background problem, where I had written it in two different chapters. So it's fixed so is some grammar and spelling errors. I've also fixed names, and other errors I made, I know a few times Misty was called, "Mindy" And I fixed that, so no worries, I fixed all the errors I can find, took me all day too! Oh, and sorry for the long wait, it was pure laziness on my part, and it can take me a while to write a chapter._

* * *

**Misty's P.O.V.**

* * *

I would be lying if I said at this very moment I was surprised, because in all honesty I wasn't. I knew both liked each other, the way they would steal glances, the way they fought, the way they talked to each other, and how protective Jack was over Tessi. However at this moment I was pissed at Jack, he was being an ass. If there was one thing I hated it was having a man think because I'm a woman or the Governor's daughter, I'm fragile. I'm a Swann, and we Swann women are known for our stubborness, pridefulness, strength, and most of all we are known for our outspokeness, not to mention how loud we can yell. 

I hated when a man wouldn't tell me the truth because it might hurt me, I may not like the truth, it may hurt me, but I'll love that person more for telling me the truth, and it's sad to say a lot of men don't see it that way. Jack feels he's protecting us, I hate it. I hate feeling like I am only made to cook, clean, have a man's babies and that's it. I could do more then have a mans babies! It's weird to say it, but I've actually enjoyed my time on the ship, to just sail out into the horizon. I don't want to be confined to a home where all I can do is cook, clean, take care of kids, and make kids.

That is _not_ what I want in life, at all. I want to be able to do this, I may not like Elizabeth much, she may say hurtful things and we may not get along, but she's my sister. And I won't let her die, and I won't just give up and let someone else do it when I am capable of doing it.

I turned from Will and glared at Jack who was just standing there in shock, the rest of the crew was staring which pissed me off even more, "Take a picture it lasts longer!" I screamed at them all, they looked at me in confusion as they had no clue what a picture was. I wasn't sure if I did, I had no clue where I heard that and what a picture was, but it seemed to get the point across and people turned away, I was happy about this even though I probably knew they were eavesdropping.

"How _dare _you!" I screamed at him, my fists balled up, I wanted to punch him, I really did, just so I would feel better. He just started at me, I couldn't read his face. "How _dare _you yell at _my _sister?" I yelled again I was having trouble containing my anger.

He made her look like a fool, it was one thing to say I was a smart ass but to say she did things just to get her way and to say how annoying her sarcasm is was another thing. That was how Tessi was, and she never did things to get her way it was just how she was. She loved Jack.

Jack shifted his feet, "She yelled too." He said calmly, which was the _wrong _answer that just pissed me off more, if I wasn't already.

I swung at Jack with my fist and hit him just below the jaw, but it wasn't a strong hit because he rubbed it and glared at me, "Weak hit." He mumbled at me.

"Screw you. I'm going and that's the end of it." I said pushing past him, I turned around and looked at Anamaria, "Tell Tessi I'm going." I said and got down into the boat with Jack and Will following both knowing not to even dare say a word in fear I might blow up at them.

It bothered me, I could see Tessi's hurt and embarrassed look on her face as she ran past to the Captain's Quarters. I just hated to see her upset, I know Tessi would say not to worry about it; I'm overreacting, or just stop. But I just couldn't stand to see her like that, and to know Jack was the cause of it, made it worse.

The trip to the caves was silent save for Jack rowing along, hearing the soft sound of the water hitting the side of the boat as Jack moved along swiftly. Will was silent but I could tell he was searching for something to say.

I sighed I wasn't sure what was happening, I was starting to feel less and less torn up that I might not be with Will. I remembered a memory I had, had a few nights before. I was at the docks and a man in a Navy Uniform like Norrington's came up. He was really tan probably Mexican or Cuban as that was what most of the inhabitants were. He had a brown wig on like most of the men, I could finally see the faceless mans face.

It was a choppy memory but I could remember one thing, "_Misty…you look stunning." Misty shifted her weight, "Thank you __Nick." Misty said blushing a little, she said looking up. _All I could remember was that I felt a lot of love for this man and my memories of him were starting to come back and as they did I was losing my love for Will.

I was worried, was my love for Will only a crush from the movie? Whatever a movie was.And now that I am with my supposedly real life I actually was in love with another, and not Will? If not what will become of Will? If Will loves me what will he do? Elizabeth does not love him and my love for him is fading, and is being replaced with another love for someone else, that I most likely was in love with and still am. I just pray Will finds a woman, who loves him for him, no matter what, Will is too good for Elizabeth, I hope he gets out of his phase, of loving her. It bothers me, that I know she doesn't love him back, that would break his heart.

The more I remember about this other man the more I love him then Will. I look over at Will who seems to be deep in thought. I was getting scared, I was pulled from 2005 and put in the 1600's and basically told in more ways then one, I was never meant to be in 2005 that it was a mistake and I was living the wrong life.

And now that I supposedly love someone else I can barely remember, I turn away from Will and look ahead, I can't tell if Jack is pissed but I had calmed down and was no longer angry with him.

I sighed, I felt guilty for hitting Jack, no matter how angry I was, I had no right to hit him. I look up and decide to swallow my pride, "Jack…" I trailed off; he didn't turn his head he only looked at me with a sideways glance and then back without a word. "Jack, I'm sorry for hitting you." I said looking at him.

He didn't say anything for a long while, and then he grinned a little, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at ol' Jack for long." He said grinning impishly.

I smiled; I knew this was Jack's way of forgiving me for hitting him. We had been in the cave for quite sometime before Will looked over and saw a skeleton, his eyes grew wide and he looked away quickly, I however continued to stare. I swear, I'm not sadistic, I don't like death. I swear.

I could hear voices in the distance, "Ten years of hoarding swag!" I heard echo off the cold and wet cave walls as we went. It had a musty smell, probably decomposition from dead bodies, and other gross things. Water was dripping, and everytime it did it echoed of the cave walls, which was loud, everythingseemed ten times louder, then it normal would be. Which irritated me, I hated loud noises, it drove me up the wall, it hurt me ears, and caused me to snap at people.

Will finally spoke up, "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen," Will asked looking around uneasily, I however was curious, there were small water bugs, crawling around that gave me the heebie jeebies, but I didn't say anything, I had this female-macho-pride thing going on, I hated to admit I was scared, made me feel less of a woman I guess.

I feeling hyper said the stupidest thing ever, "ARGH! The Pirates code matey!" I said hyperactively, swinging my arms around like I was insane, in which if Tessi was here she would say I psycho but laugh at me. It was at this moment, I realized Will had no sense of humor and was way too uptight, poor bloke.

Will raised an eyebrow and said nothing he didn't seem to get it so I shut up as I had another memory, I was _really_ getting tired of this.

"_Will doesn't get my hyper sense of humor like you do __Nick."I said laughing; I looked over to see Nicholas sitting on the dock withme laughing he had pulled his wig off to show short black hair. He hated the wigs, said they made him sweaty and itch, he never got why the Navy insisted they wear them, it just made them look so old._

"_Nah, he's a little stuck up. I went the opposite way of my family and probably did things I wasn't __supposed to I have not a clue how I got into the Navy. But this is our secret" He said leaning in towards Misty as if it was a juicy secret he was about to tell, "Will loves Elizabeth." He said mysteriously before busting out laughing. We always found the obvious funny, or the stupid funny, like Tessi, Will seemed to never get it, he would just stare at you, blinking. And we would all just go, "Nevermind." Poor boy, didn't have much of a sense of humor._

_Misty rolled her eyes and laughed, "I would have NEVER guessed!" She said putting a piece of apple in her mouth and grinning._

"_She's so stuck up." Misty said, sighing, she was so content, Nicholas gave her butterflies in her stomach, his smile his laugh, the soft touch of him. My Father looked down on him, he wasn't as respectable as Norrington, Nicholas had a record for getting into trouble._

"_Yea, she even more stuck up then my Mother!" He said, chuckling a bit._

_Misty fake gasped, "No way!" She said before they both doubled over in laughter. _

I came back to reality when I heard Will say, "I am _not _obsessed with treasure!" He said snootily.

I rolled my eyes, "He was kidding Will." I snapped a little walking past not noticing the hurt in Will's eyes, we slowly crept towards an opening to see Elizabeth looking around, she actually looked scared and it made me feel a little bad for her just a _little_.

Barbossa was standing on a pile of gold looking like the King of Sheba looking around proudly, "Gentlemen!" He said excitedly, his voice booming throughout the cave. I couldn't keep my mind off Nicholas all of a sudden, "The time has come! Our Salvation is nigh!" He said as the cave echoed with cheers of agreement. "Our torment is near end." He said lower looking at Elizabeth as she looked at him with pure hatred.

Will could see this and he went to go, "Elizabeth." He said but Jack and I held him back, it wasn't the smartest move to do that, he'd be noticed and shot down both Jack and I knew it.

Barbossa didn't hear anything but the monkey looked around when he heard gold fall from the small cliff, I glared at Will who looked back, "Ten years we've been tested and tried!" He bellowed, "Each man jack has proved his mettle a hundred times over," He said and then raised his hand, "And a hundred times again!" He said louder with another roar of agreement from the cursed pirates.

One piped up, "Suffered I have!" He said with a few people nodding in agreement at the pirate's words, but he sounded like a twig, he sounded like he was frightened.

Barbossa continued his speech, "Punished we were the lot of us disproportionate to our crimes!" He said looking around wildly, I grinned knowing Tessi would be bored with this what seemed to be hour long speech.

"Here it is!" He said pushing the cover off the treasure chest to show beautiful gold that shimmered in the light from above and made me feel like I had dollar signs in my eyes, "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece we found," He said trailing over and then turning to Elizabeth, "Save for this!" He yelled, Elizabeth jumped in fear and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, yet I also wanted to go and hug her.

Gee, I'm just one big oxymoron, or one of the biggest females ever, with my ever changing emotions.

Will jumped again and we both had to pull him back, I glared at him again, I wanted to smack him but I didn't, "Jack," Will whispered harshly.

We all stood up and Jack spoke up calmly, "Not yet, we wait for the opportune moment." He said nodding at me, I understood, in this aspect he was right we couldn't just barge in there.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will spat at him glaring daggers, if looks could kill, Jack would be dead many times over,he looked like hewas going to shove Jack, but I rolled my eyes.

I shoved Will, "Stop! He's right. We can't just barge in there. Would you just trust him, he knows what he's doing." I said looking at Will angrily.

Jack spoke up, "May I ask you something?" He said seriously, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and don't do anything stupid." He said seriously walking off.

I turned and glared at Will before following Jack leaving Will to glower over what we both had just said to him. "How do you put up with him? Do you love him?" Jack asked looking at him.

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I doubt it." I said, he nodded knowing that was all he was going to get out of me, and we peaked at the other end of the cavern and saw a back way to get Elizabeth without being noticed. I smiled; I knew I could trust Jack.

I knew Tessi, even though she hated to admit it, she trusted Jack with every fiber of her being, and so did I. So far he had not steered us wrong, so why not trust him?

We listened to the pirates go on about how they were tortured and who caused it, "Her!" They all screamed pointed at Elizabeth, she was shaking with fear looking around for any sign of someone to help her.

We were looking in, Jack was telling me when the best time was to go and get her and if we were noticed, try and strike a bargain with Barbossa, otherwise we get Elizabeth and sneak off with the _Pearl_.

We both heard footsteps behind us and we went to turn around but Jack was hit on the head with a plank, "Sorry Jack, I'm not going to be you're leverage." It was Will, I whipped around to see Jack out cold.

I looked up, fire might as well have been blazing my eyes, I was pissed and I was shaking with anger. He just couldn't help himself could he, he had to be stupid, he had to think with his privates and not his head. I had the urge to claw his face.

"How…you….idiot…stupid…Jack," I was not able to say a comprehendible sentence, I was that pissed off at him.

He still had the plank in his hand, I looked down at it, Will was silent and I could tell a little bit scared, "Give me the plank Will." I said glaring at him, grabbing at it.

"No," He said. _Wrong __Answer_ "It was for Elizabeth!" He said, this just put the final nail in the casket, my love for Will was fading fast and being replaced for another that I was slowly remembering.

"I love Elizabeth, she's my sister, but Jack had found another way to get to her, you just had to jump to conclustions didn't you! You idiot! Like I would trust someone that would 'cause harm to Elizabeth, you may love her, but don't forget, I'M HER OLDERSISTER. Nothing is stronger then a sisters or friendsbond, save for the bond of a mother and child." I said seething at him, for some reason I wanted to run in there as well, and save Elizabeth, whether or not I wanted to admit it, I loved that brat, but I wasn't going to risk everyone's life because of it. Will said nothing.

"Give it to me!" I said pulling on it I tugged and tugged, Will was not giving in, he had a hold on it and was trying to pry my hands off it, I was near tears. I couldn't understand why he had to do it.

I was getting splinters in my hands but at this point I didn't care about it, "Give it to me you ass!" I said, I could see the hurt and just as I pulled he went to come towards me, making the plank hit me in the head as I twisted to pull.

I gasped the pain in my head was horrible, I couldn't feel anything for a moment but it soon came back and I looked up with tears in my eyes as he dropped the plank, "I _hate_ you!" I almost screamed at him, I didn't want to alert the pirates.

"Let's go." He said ignoring the comment though if I wasn't so angry at this point I wouldn't have seen the hurt in his eyes.

"No! Get away from me!" I said pushing him, he looked at me shocked and hurt for a moment and ran off, I fell to the ground next to Jack, I didn't trust Will anymore. He had hurt someone who had gotten us _so_ far.

Was he that stupid that he didn't catch the fact it was all a game? He wasn't really going to give Will to Barbossa, and Will was too _stupid_ to realize this.

I started to stop cryingas I shook Jack, "Jack wake up! Jack!" I said starting tocry again, he started to stir a little as I looked up into the cavern and saw Barbossa slap Elizabeth, a few minutes after I saw Will and Elizabeth swim away, with the gold medallion.

Jack started to wake up and see me cry, "What's wrong?" He asked, "Where's Will?" He asked again stand up.

I groaned, "He…he left. I let him." I said turning around to look through the hole; the pirates were pissed because they couldn't find the medallion.

Jack took his sash off and dipped it in the cold water in the bottom of the cave and whipped my head making it feel a lot better. He grabbed my hand and we walked off with the plank Will had hit us with, which I now found out to be an oar. I smiled somewhat, Jack was a good man, he always made sure Tessi and I were taken care of.

We walked down a few tunnels and ran into the pirates I gasped and stopped, Jack didn't seemed _too_ fazed he looked around and grinned his infamous Jack Sparrow grin.

One looked enraged, "You're supposed to be dead!" He said gritting his teeth as the other pirates nodded in agreement.

"Am I not?" Jack asked looking at himself, I gulped we tried to leave but they all cocked their pistols at us and we were stuck there was no way out, I grabbed onto Jack who looked at me reassuringly.

We were led down to a small area while Barbossa made his way through; the stench of not bathing for weeks filled the cavern and made me want to wretch everywhere. I tried to breathe with my mouth and plug my nose but the smell was just too strong.

"How on earth did you get off the island?" Barbossa asked and then looked down at me and grinned, "And who is this lovely youngwench?" He asked grinning, his rotten teeth showing, I crinkled my nose, it was gross.

I glared, "I'm not a wench you bastard." I said flipping him the bird, he narrowed his eyes and slapped me, I grabbed my face nears springing to my eyes.

"Hey," Jack said warningly, "That's not how you treat a lady." He said glaring at Barbossa. "The one thing you forgot mate was that when you left me on that godforsaken spit of land is that I, am... _Captain Jack Sparrow_." He said.

Barbossa laughed, "Kill him, and the whore." He said walking away.

I backed into Jack as the pirates cocked their guns; _I never told Tessi how much I cared…Elizabeth…Nicholas…Will..._

"The girl's blood didn't work?" Jack asked breaking my thoughts; I looked up to see the Barbossa stop.

"Hold you're fire!" He commanded the pirates groaned and put their pistols away looking at Jack. He turned around, "You know whose blood we need?" He asked as if it were the worst thing ever.

Jack grinned impishly and wrapped his arm around me, "Aye, I know whose blood you need." Barbossa sighed and told the pirates to take us to the _Pearl_ Jack leaned down, "You think Tessi is still mad at me?" He asked.

I smiled weakly, "Nah, she still loves you." I said, this seemed to make Jack feel better as we were taken towards the ship, I was worried. Would I ever see Tessi again?

As Will climbed the ladder to the _Interceptor _with Elizabeth he was worried what Tessi would say that he didn't have her twin and closest sister Misty with him, not to mention hitting Jack over the head, Jack whom she loved.

He climbed up to see Tessi running out of her cabin and pushing through the crowd to see only Elizabeth and Will, "Where's Jack and Misty?" She asked.

"Well um…" Will began, how was he going to tell her what he did?

* * *

**A/n: **_Yeah, I know a lot of people want Misty and Will together, but I want this story to be different, and not like every other story out there, some people won't like the pairings, but I think if it's a good story and well, written, I hope people can overlook it, I also hope people will like it, and think it has some refreshing pairings, which will be found later in this story, so I did my part by writing the chapter, please do yours and review! Thanks!_


	18. Fight or Flight

Tessi's Point Of View

**A/N:** There's going to be random switches of Point of Views. Separated by the line thing, hope that's not a problem.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT THEM BEHIND?" I shrieked and saw Elizabeth wince; she knew how I could get, hell that's how Swann women were, she got that way. 

"I was keeping to the code!" Will exclaimed, defending himself, damn code. _"Oh we are not amused." _I thought bitterly, glaring at him, in all his idiocy.

I was not amused, and I was even less amused when theship started to move, exasperatedly I said, "You know that's just an excuse Will. You know that the only way to deal with her is to sling her over your shoulder. You've known her for a long time; you knew how to deal with her." And with that I walked back into the Captain's Quarters and flopped on the bed.

Sure I was mad that he didn't bring Misty back, but if I was completely honest with myself, I was a little madder that he left Jack there. Something told me in my gut that he would be all right, but that wasn't the point. Truth was that I didn't even know what the point was myself, and I actually wanted to talk to Elizabeth, which was defiantly weird. But I felt like she would listen and understand, but then again, she wasn't on the best terms with the object of my affections, Anamaria would be a better choice. And she knew Jack, liked him in a friendly sort of way, and she was a girl.

I got up out of bed and walked back outside and saw, much to Will's safety, that he was now below deck, which was perfectly fine with me. I walked over to Anamaria and sat on a crate near by, she took a few minutes to notice me, before looking down smirking slightly.

She looked over at me from her crate, it was a straight shot for a while, so she had simply tied the helm in one place and it kept the ship going forward, and she sat nearby incase she was needed. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, as if she was thinking of how to approach the subject that I so desperately wanted to talk about, there was no beating around the bush with Anamaria.

As if knowing what would irk me even more in my present situation, and also not caring, she sat up straight, and in an accent much, as unfortunate as it was, like my own, said; "Is there something I can do for you Miss Swann?" and then with a smug look on her face she slouched back down against the railing behind her.

I refused to rise to the bait and said, "You know why I'm here Ana." As I leaned backwards too, but I did it in exasperation, not nonchalance, although that was how I hoped it looked.

Ana laughed and said, "Aye, I do. I think the entire ocean knows exactly what's troubling you today."

I let my annoyance show as I ground out; "You're not helping me any Ana."

"I wasn't trying."

"Ana," I said warningly, daring her to try me. Of course she was a pirate, and if we got into a fight, I would be able to handle myself…probably, but I was hoping that Will's hero complex would cause him to come up and separate us. But that was only if we got into a fight.

Ana sighed and beat her head against the rail gently, as if she had been trying to avoid this, which she most probably was. "All right, All right, go ahead, tell Ana what's bothering you."

I raised an eyebrow at the fact she was referring to herself in third person, but I ignored it, "If Jack comes back," I stopped and corrected myself angrily, "WHEN Jack comes back, I don't know how to act around him."

"Be yourself," Ana said, squirming in her seat a bit, I could tell she didn't like what she obviously knew was coming.

"I've never been in love with anyone before, how do I even know if this is love?" I demanded, sure I had vague remembrances of relationships, but they were from another time entirely, and never lasted long.

"Well you already told him you loved him, in the heat of an argument, might I add," Ana was cut off as I groaned, and she spoke over me and said, "So sense it was already out there, and you were aware you felt something, and your subconscious just blurted it out like that, I'll take it that it's right, don't ever doubt your feelings."

"Ok, so I am in love with him, but that doesn't mean that I know how to act around him! Or what to do, or what he expects of me," I had begun panicking, which was cut off by a sharp slap across my cheek, and since I had turned my body to face Ana, I had a clear view of the sea, and the _Black Pearl_ heading straight towards us, rapidly.

"I'm sorry that I had to slap you, but you were freaking out." I began tugging on her sleeve, and gesturing, "No, don't worry about it, it was fine, I just didn't want you to start screaming and alert the whole Caribbean about this too."

The tugging had become more enthusiastic, and I was gesturing more, I still couldn't quite find the words to alert Ana. Finally I grabbed her face and turned it roughly and her eyes widened and she immediately ran to the helm.

As Elizabeth ran up on deck and came closer, Ana said, "Let him make the first move."

Elizabeth goes up to the side and after seeing the Black Pearl and the crew running around, they all saw the _Pearl_ before Ana did, she asked the stupidest question ever "What's going on?"

Ana rolled her eyes and said, "The _Black Pearl_ is gaining on us."

Elizabeth was astonished, "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

I snorted and said cynically, "Tell that to them once they've caught us."

Elizabeth ignored me and said, "We're shallow on the draft right?"

Not knowing where Elizabeth was going with this Anamaria said, "Aye."

Suddenly I understood, "Well can't we just lose them amongst the shoals?"

It dawned on Gibbs and Anamaria simultaneously, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

Anamaria seemed to agree with Gibbs and ordered; "LIGHTEN THE SHIP, STEM TO STERN."

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." Gibbs added

------------------

Jack and Misty followed a tall pirate to one of the cells in the brig. Misty looks around as she walked in and said, "Looks like you have a leak." She shrunk back slightly from the man's glare, he locked the cell and Jack sloshed the water as if to prove Misty's point. She glared as her spoiled princess complex kicked in, not wanting to get the icky water all over herself.

Up on deck Barbossa was yelling orders at his crew, "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps." The ports to the cannons were opened and the crew put up the Jolly Roger.

"He's obnoxious." Misty muttered, Jack only continued to look out, as he saw barrel's floating along, he realized it was the rum, his heart sank.

"Not the rum." He muttered, sadly.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I meant Barbossa is obnoxious not the-" She looked where Jack was and gasped, "THE RUM!" She said frantically.

-------------------

I was helping Will toss a barrel over the side of the ship; well he was actually helping me, but it was better for my pride to say that I was helping him. Will saw the oars coming out before I did, and stopped someone who was about to throw out a cannon and said, "We're going to need that."

Anamaria sighed as if she was ready to give up and said, "It was a good plan until now."

Will was suddenly very courageous; "Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Ana asked exasperatedly, but I caught something else in the look she shot will, something more...intimate.

If Will noticed he brushed it off well, but I could tell that Elizabeth caught it too, we exchanged the look that sisters often exchange when they're going to set somebody up.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left." Will said almost immediately, and kind of desperately, but I could see why he was being desperate, because if we didn't win, we would all die, that's not very appealing to me at the moment either, maybe if Jack ever confronts me, but at the moment, I prefer life.

Gibbs shouted out more orders and then to all of our dismay he voiced the one thing that we all were thinking and his saying it seemed to cement it, and our deaths, coincidently; "The _Pearl_ is going to come up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" Elizabeth yelled at the same time as I yelled "Lower the anchor on the starboard side!" it was the first time we said almost the exact same thing at the same time, it kind of freaked me out. It was bad enough when Jack and I did it in the fight, and Misty and I did it, because we are just so close, but to do it with Elizabeth? That was weird.

Will smiled at us and said, "It certainly has the element of surprise."

"You're daft lady!" Ana said looking at Elizabeth and then at me, "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs said looking at me fondly and my eyebrows shot up, but that seemed to warm everyone up to the idea, and Gibbs started screaming out threats. The anchor was lowered and I screamed when theship started to capsize, if it did, we would literally be _"dead in the water",_ I heard Elizabeth scream something to Anamaria, but I wasn't sure what it was, the boat righted itself and turned around quickly.

While Barbossa was up on deck, shouting orders to get the _Pearl_ up next to the _Interceptor_, Misty and Jack were still in the brig, and were currently arguing over, of all things, Tessi, when Tessi's scream was heardfrom the almost capsized boat.

----------------

Misty had jumped up and screamed, "That's' Tessi, we have to help her!" She waved her arms around in a very Jack Sparrow manner.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "There is nothing I can do Misty, she's on one boat, and free, and we're in the Brig on another." But Misty could see the worry that was in his eyes.

Misty sat down pouting and said, "You're so mean."

Jack rolled his eyes again and said, "I was honest."

"But you could have been nice about it."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying "_the truth hurts_"?

Misty glared, "You've spent too much time with Tessi."

------------------------------

At the exact same time as Barbossa yelled "Fire", Elizabeth yelled "Fire All". The Cannons immediately went off, and Elizabeth and Tessi started shooting at the Pirates.

A Cannon had gone through the cell where Jack and Misty were residing against their will, they ducked and after it had gone Jack went to the hole and screamed "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP"

Tessi had heard this and snorted quite un-lady like along with Elizabeth as they each loaded a musket.

Gibbs ignored it and said, "We could use a few more ideas Lassies."

"You're turn." Elizabeth shouted over the noise.

Gibbs thought and then said, "What we need is a Devils Dowry."

Anamaria pointed her pistol at Elizabeth and said, "We'll give them, her." I couldn't help but think, how Misty would be cheering Anamaria on.

"She's not what they're after." Will said, slightly annoyed and then Elizabeth grasped her neck and Will ran to a lower deck to get something. I looked between them obviously missing something.

Then a Mast fell and the Pirates started to cross over, and Tessi went back to shooting, lifting a pistol from an otherwise occupied pirate.

Misty dragged Jack from the cell because he didn't realize that the lock had been blown off, they took a rope from a pirate, and Misty held onto Jack as they swung over.

Jack turned Elizabeth's attention to the fact that Will was missing and Misty and Elizabeth ran over to help a friend in need. Tessi noticed what they were doing, and tried to help move the mast. Jack saw the monkey with the medallion and chased after it. Three pirates came up and grabbed the girls around the waist, and they were pulled over to the _Black_ _Pearl_.


	19. Getting Past It

**Misty's Point of View**

* * *

Elizabeth, Tessi and I were pulled onto the _Black Pearl _by a man who was strong, tall and had a dark tan to him, almost burnt. He had a mean look on his face and he reeked of not bathing. It was weird, Jack never smelt gross like these pirates did. Probably because their dead and their forever in _decomposition_, poor bastards, no wonder they want the curse to be broken. I wouldn't want to stink like that either. Elizabeth continued to kick and scream and she even tried to bite once, Tessi resorted to flicking him in the forehead and I resorted to my usual: berating them. It was my specialty. Ah, yes, the Swann sisters and their fighting ways. 

I scratched the man in the face, "You are so stupid you make a rock look smart!" I screamed at him, Tessi snorted, I could tell what she was thinking "_I could come up with a better insult then that." _At the moment I didn't really care and I kept on with my lame and less then stellar insults.

He threw all three of us on the deck, I stood up along with Tessi, Elizabeth was last to rise, I had to admit, it was good to see her again even if we didn't always get along. I want to hug her. Wait, I want to hug Elizabeth, the snob….I think I've had a bit too much sun.

He pushed us into a group of pirates and in no time their grimy and stinky hands were all over us, I felt so violated and so gross. One ran his hand over my breast I smacked him which earned me a pinch on my butt. Tessi was also disgusted, they reminded me and maybe Tessi too of the _old-want-a-last-kick-and-a-pretty-governor's-daughter_ Suitors our Father used to make us dance with. I kicked one in the shin and heard him howl, Tessi looked over at me, "Nice." She whispered grinning, even Elizabeth was grinning.

They were still fighting over on the_Interceptor _but the ship was slowly falling apart, Will was stuck inside the ship, and I felt bad for him. I wasn't sure he was going to make it I could tell Elizabeth felt sad but that was it and I was strongly wondering why. After all, didn't she _love_ Will?

Elizabeth felt she needed to say something to prove that she did love him even though I was starting to have my doubts, "Will." She whispered, Jack was being carried over to the ship, he had almost had the medallion but Jack the monkey, which I thought was adorable, had taken it before Jack the sometimes-human, could get to it.

Anamaria looked at us and sighed, Ana was a cool pirate and I often liked to talk to her because we had stuff in common in certain areas, although it was hard not to like Ana. I could tell she was upset after all Jack had said she could have the_Interceptor _in payment for the ruined ship he stole.

Barbossa had the rest of the crew tied to a pole, it reminded me of _Peter Pan _a story that our Nanny use to tell us when we were young, I enjoyed it a lot along with Elizabeth who was also interested in pirates, however it put Tessi to sleep which I guess was the point of the Nanny telling it to us, of course this was in 2005.

I grinned a little; Tessi was so unique in so many ways. A fat, gross and stout pirate that was nearly bald and looked like he hadn't bathed since the day he was born; pointed a gun at everyone with a small scowl on his face, "If anyone of you such as thinks the word, 'parley' I'll have you're guts for garters!" He said roughly, obviously the man didn't like the word parley.

And me, being well, me, I just had to annoy him, it was something I enjoyed doing to people: annoying them. I smirked, "Parley." I said smirking, but it was wiped off my face when he took his free hand and smacked me.

"Ow." I muttered, Tessi leaned over, "That's what you get for trying to annoy people in situations like this." She said smirking somewhat.

Captain Barbossa grinned showing his rotten teeth, his beard looked pathetic and his clothes were moth eaten and gross, "Now, now Pintel. That's not how to treat a lady." He said sickly.

I frowned, a few hours ago, I was a whore. We all looked over and soon the_Interceptor _blew up into pieces all fell in the ocean. My heart sank, even if I had lost my feelings for Will he was my _friend_. He had been on the ship I looked over at Tessi whose face was also crestfallen.

Elizabeth looked sorrowful. "Will!" She looked angry I couldn't blame her I was as well. If Barbossa and his crew had been smart enough to know that Elizabeth was a Swann and not a Turner and had not have taken her we wouldn't be in this mess. If there had been no curse at all. But I knew I could spend my whole life saying, "What if," or, "If I could change that." But it would get me nowhere. Our friend had just been killed, and all these changes were happening, and somehow I was taking it better then I thought.

Elizabeth ran forward, "You've got to stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She kept repeating wrestling Barbossa in a panic and to my anger he only smirked at her and pushed her away in amusement.

"Welcome back Miss." He started mockingly, "You took advantage of our hospitality last time," He continued making me snort. I had no clue they were hospitable, "It holds fair now that you return that favor." He said shoving her towards the crew, they grabbed a hold of her and she was separated from Tessi and me.

Tessi looked at me, I could tell it in her eyes because it was the same way I was feeling at this moment, that right now at this moment we forgave Elizabeth for every hurtful thing she ever said, for everything she ever did wrong to us. At this moment all we wanted was to make sure our little sister was safe.

After all, she was our little sister and I daresay that even as bad and mean as she was, we weren't the best to her all the time either we could be just as bad.

Just as I was about to scream _let her go! _Someone hopped up on top of the railing to the ship, Tessi and I looked over and smirked, Will's hero complex must have kicked in, he looked over at Anamaria first before Elizabeth and they exchanged glances, I raised an eyebrow but I was surprised he had survived.

"Will." I heard Elizabeth whisper again, she must really love his name. Oooh, look a birdie in the sky, how pretty, whoa… I looked down and bird crap fell on the deck, maybe it wasn't so pretty.

My mind was wandering, which surprised me that was Tessi's job, I looked over and noticed that Pintel's eyebrow was in the wrong way and made him look like a total retard.

I looked over at the pirate behind me he had some sort of gold in his shirt pocket. _Oooh_, I thought I twisted my body to reach in and get it but he slapped my hand, "Hands off strumpet." He said glaring I turned around and pouted, "Bloody Pirates."

I wondered if when we get back if we'll be exiled from Port Royal, but maybe if I cry at Daddy's feet he'll let me stay, Tessi and I are good at that, it works every time. He was a sucker for Tessi's and my puppy eyes.

I was interrupted from my musing when I heard, "What's you're head boy!" It was the idiotic and gross Barbossa looking like he was this great pirate Captain that knew all the moves and Will was some little boy that had a plastic sword.

I sniggered Will would go well playing that part. I kept my thoughts to myself as I knew I might be ravaged by Elizabeth if she knew I thought that. I sniggered again earning a curious glance from Tessi.

Will cocked a gun at Barbossa, I rolled my eyes. Was the boy daft? The pirates couldn't be killed what part of that could he not understand? The "couldn't" or "killed"? "She goes free!" He barked as if Barbossa was going to cower at him.

Barbossa only grinned wider, "You've only got one shot and we can't die." Wow, I guess I can agree with the stinky villain.

"_She? _What about Tessi and me Sherlock?" I asked looking at him glaring with my hands on my hips, Tessi glared at him as well.

He only turned back I obviously had pissed him off with, "_I hate you!" _and Tessi must have done something to piss him off, I looked over at her, "Well I know he's pissed at me because I said I hated him after he whacked me in the head," I began.

"Which probably did some good," Tessi said smirking before quickly adding, "I was just kidding." She said at my death glare.

I rolled my eyes, "So what did you do?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Chewed him out for leaving you and Jack." She said, "And now we'll pay, either that or he has a plan in mind."

I scoffed, "This is Will. A boy who thought a trip to the docks was an adventure." I said rolling my eyes but smiling, he was a dork, a nice dork, but a dork at that.

Jack sighed and put his hands together in a prayer motion, "Please, _PLEASE_ don't do anything stupid." Jack said.

I cleared my throat, "Jack, this is Will, stupid is his middle name." I said jokily, obviously he didn't take it that way. Good Lord, I swear the boy has a stick up his arse.

Will glared and turned back to Barbossa, "You can't but, I can." He said.

I shook my head, "How's that for stupid Jack." Said a voice, it was Tessi she was clearly annoyed with how he seemed to be acting. After all he knew Tessi and I only joked with him.

Jack nodded, "Like that."

Barbossa frowned and shook his head, "Who _are_ you?" He asked glaring at him as if this was taking up his valuable time in Pirating.

Jack ran out of the Pirates grip, "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though..._eunuch_." Jack rambled on, I grinned that was a terrible lie, Tessi could do _so_ much better.

Will wasn't having this non-heroicness, "I'm Will Turner," Jack winced, "My Father was Bootstrap Bill Turner," Well he's gotten use to the fact his Father was a pirate, "His blood runs in my veins!" He yelled roughly.

"YOU _IDIOT,_" Anamaria called out lovingly, I smirked that was my Ana.

Another pirate came forward he was lanky, ugly and well it makes me wonder which parent he got it from, "It's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap come to haunt us." He said in an unmanly voice, he sounded scared, SO THAT WAS THE PIRATE WHO SAID, "Suffered I have!", Heh, what a whimp, I thought coming back to reality.

I raised a hand, "Question: Who the hell names someone _Bootstrap_?" I asked I couldn't hold it in it just bothered me to name a person after a strap on a boot.

However everyone ignored me, gee I'm so loved. "On my word do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davey Jones Locker!" Oh if only he knew what that would mean to him later.

Barbossa smirked, "Name you're terms Mr. Turner!" He said crossing his arms, Tessi was wriggling around, I looked over and she was laughing, "You had to make the Bootstrap comment." She muttered.

I snorted, "Well someone had to darling." I said crossing my arms.

"I know doll." She said rolling her eyes at me, I smiled a little I just couldn't wipe a grin off my face today.

"Elizabeth goes free!" He said.

Elizabeth looked a little perturbed at this and Tessi and I were a little hurt, "We know that, any others?" Barbossa asked annoyed.

Jack motioned to him and Tessi and me. We also were both waving our arms around frantically, "And the crew," He said pointed at them, "They aren't to be harmed." He said looking at Anamaria.

Barbossa grinned showing his icky teeth, "Agreed."

---------

So this is what you get for being a great friend, for getting that friend out of binds. For showing them respect when all the other rich asses wouldn't. For listening to that friend go on about how that friends lovestheir sister whenthey had the biggest crush on said friend.

Yes, after all that my reward is walking the plank with Jack, Tessi and Elizabeth. Barbossa looked Tessi up and down, "You know, you're pretty, you could keep me company tonight." He said grinning sickly this made me want to stab him senseless how dare he say that about _my_ sister.

Jack growled, "NO!" He barked, everyone was taken back by Jack's outburst but Tessi seemed unfazed by this.

Barbossa cooed, "Aw, look at this gents, he loves the little whore." He said, all of the pirates laughed at Jack, Tessi and I looked at Ana helplessly as Elizabeth went first, we could tell she was scared, she looked over the side of the plank and gulped.

It was a long fall down and not only that but what if it was shark infested? One of the pirates got too antsy and stomped a piece of wood, "Too slow!" He said deeply making Elizabeth fall in.

"Elizabeth!" Tessi and I cried out jumping after, Jack turned around and was nearly cowering, as Will screamed, "You lying Bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Barbossa looked up from Jack.

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy! I agreed she'd go free. It was you who failed to specify when or where." He turned back to Jack after the pirates had gagged Will.

"I had really hoped we were past all this." Jack said grinning a little, only problem was the impish grin didn't work on Barbossa.

Barbossa wrapped his arm around Jack, "Jack…Jack. Did ya notice? That be the same island we made you governor of on our last little trip." He said pointing behind Jack to the island.

Jack nodded, "I did notice." He said.

Barbossa continued, "Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." He said taking out his sword and pointing it at Jack, "Now off you go." He said looking at Jack.

"Last time you left me with a pistol and one shot." Jack said as if it was his last hopes and that if he had his effects he'd be ok.

Barbossa put his sword down, "By the powers, you're right! Gents, where be Jack's Pistol?" He asked turning around, they handed Jack his effects, and this still didn't seem to please him.

"Since there are four of us, perhaps four pistols?" He asked Barbossa who looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No, you can be the gentlemen and kill the ladies." He said throwing Jack's effects into the ocean, Jack's eyes got wide and he jumped in, his hands still bound, he swam down with his legs and picked up his effects and got to the top gasping for air.

Tessi, Elizabeth and I were nearly to the island, but my legs were cold from the water, they were burning, you would think that because it was in the Caribbean that it was hot, but this was not the case.

Tessi and Elizabeth were ahead so they didn't see me struggling to keep my head above water I had never been a good swimmer. I floundered below finally giving into the pain as I heard above water, "Misty!" It was Tessi.

I opened my eyes it was pretty below the water where the sun peaked through, I saw Tessi swim below and grab me pulling me up with my small effort of help we both broke the surface gasping for air, "Why didn't you tell me you needed help!" She said glaring but sighing a little we swam the rest of the way and I collapsed on the beach along with Tessi.

"That is the second time I have had to see that man sail off with my ship." Jack said pulling some rope in looking dejected.

Tessi came and sat next to me, "I have a bone to pick with you." She said.

I looked up and raised an eyebrow, "_Oh_?" I asked.

"Yes, first off all," She began, "I love you, you're my sister, _BUT_." She said pointing a finger at me.

I groaned, "_But_…"

"You know you should have come with, smacked Will, but not fight with him." Tessi then smacked me on the head, "You _idiot_! You could have been killed!" She said crying and hugging me.

I knew this was weird, because Tessi never cried, it wasn't something she did I knew I had crossed the line. Tessi and I were close and in a way it was selfish to do that, I wasn't even thinking about how Tessi would feel. Not only that but with the trip and Jack she just was having trouble, and I knew she was tired of being the strong one all the time.

I hugged her back, "Sorry hun. I was just so mad, and I know you like Jack and I didn't want to leave without him." I explained.

She pulled away and sighed, "I know. I'm pissed at Will too. I don't know what has gotten into him." She said sighing.

I nodded, "I know." I agreed.

Elizabeth walked up to us, "Misty, I have something for you." She began, "On the night that the pirates took over I had spent sometime in yours and Tessi's room and found a drawing of a young man…" She trailed off handing me a somewhat damp piece of paper.

I opened it up and gasped, it was the man in my dream…Nicholas. And I had completely forgotten to tell Tessi. I knew she was upset with Will about something but I hadn't put my finger on it. She thought I still loved Will and with the looks he and Ana were giving each other she thought it would hurt me. I was too excited to be upset Elizabeth had gone in our room.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Which was her cue to leave, she nodded even though I know she wanted to know who it was, which I would tell her in due time.

I turned to Tessi who looked confused, "A few nights ago, I had this dream. Well actually, I've had it for a while, he use to be faceless, I could only see certain parts of him, only recently have I seen all of him." I said excitedly, "Of this man, Nicholas but I call him Nick. It was a memory. And as I have had these dreams and memories come back, I have started to…only like Will as a friend. I must have loved this man in the 1600's." I explained.

"Oh," Tessi breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought…"

"That I still lovedWill and I would be upset about Ana and his glances at each other, no. I'm not." I said.

Tessi smiled, "I'm happy for you." She said standing up.

"Yes," I replied, "I hope he still feels the same way, I've been gone for months." I commented sighing.

Tessi bent over, "He does, now. I'm going to go see if there's any fruit on the island. I'll let you know if I find any." She said walking off, I smiled and leaned back in the sand looking at the picture, and maybe life wasn't _too_ bad.


	20. There Will Be No Living With Her

Tessi's Point Of View

* * *

Tessi had been walking along the beach and came across Elizabeth and Jack in what seemed like an argument. She walked closer so that she was within earshot, and leaned against a tree, what would be the point in trying to hide. 

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Came Elizabeth's accusatory tone, it was like music to my ears, for a while, Elizabeth was being nice, and sweet, it was scaring me.

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," Jack sounded slightly bitter and pulled open a door that I hadn't seen in the sand, either I was too far away or it was hidden, "The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably, have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." With that he disappeared into the hole in the ground, and brought up four bottles of alcohol, andI assumed that it was rum.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" She sounded disgusted, and Jack just handed her a bottle and continued on.

He stopped when he saw me, and then started towards me, since I was a little out of his path. He handed me a bottle and put his arm around me saying, "Welcome to the Caribbean love."

I looked at the bottle dubiously and walked with him, I sat down along side Misty and Jack handed her a bottle and sat on my other side, Elizabeth arrived shortly and sat on Misty's other side, Elizabeth and I looked at Misty expectantly and after she took a drink, Elizabeth and I looked at each other and whispered to ourselves, "Drink up me 'earties," and took a drink of our own bottles.

Jack looked at us curiously and said, "What was that?"

I would have answered, but I was fighting against the grimace that was threatening to come up on my face. I had forgotten how much Rum burned my throat.

"It's a song that we used to sing when we were younger." Elizabeth answered, seeing that I wasn't going to.

"Sing it for me," Jack said looking at me, slightly pleading.

I laughed and before taking another sip I said, "It's going to take much more rum before I sing Jack," and then as I was taking a sip, Jack tipped the bottle up a little bit, and gave me a devious smile.

----------

Out of the four of us, my bottle of rum was the fullest. I had never minded drinking, but I just didn't like rum. Elizabeth was only a sip ahead of me anyway. We were all dancing around the fire singing, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Jack yelled as he fell down.

I laughed and said, "You should, you've made us sing it twenty times."

Jack ignored this and said, "When I get the _Pearl _back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth added plopping down into the sand, very unlady-like. Misty sat down too and started playing with the sand; I was the only one still standing, but I was dancing around because I felt like it, but Jacks next words sobered me a little.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean, the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."

I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder and said, "Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh yes," Jack said as he put his arm around my shoulder, his voice had changed from the reflective tone he had just used, "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

I just rolled my eyes and sat up a little bit straighter, men always ruined, nice, moments, whether it be sentimental or romantic, the ruin it.

"If you two wanted privacy, all you had to do was ask." Misty said laughing.

"I don't think I've had enough rum to even hear you talk about my sister like that." Elizabeth said grinning a little along with Misty.

Jack nodded and said, "I know exactly what you mean," and then proceeded in taking a large swig. Elizabeth and I pretended to take a large swig as well, when I only took a sip, and Elizabeth didn't drink at all. I shook my head as Jack passed out, and we all tried to figure out how to get off of the island.

It was getting late but we wouldn't go to bed until we figured it out, the fire was almost out and I got up and poured what would equal a sip of my rum onto the fire, and it roared to life. "Watch it, you'll burn you're eyebrows off." Misty said,I looked over to Misty and Elizabeth and we all shared mischievous smiles. It was close to sunrise so we threw sand on the fire, and then built it thirty feet away from Jack. Elizabeth and I went over to the cache of rum and food as Misty built the fire up again.

-------------

**Author's Point of View**

-------------

They had thrown on the last box of rum and ducked to avoid the explosion, when they heard Jacks frantic screams.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" Jack yelled.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Misty said, slightly annoyed, her ears were still ringing from the explosions, she sits down with her back to the fire, watching the horizon.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked, slightly desperately.

Tessi rolled her eyes, and Elizabeth said, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels."

"Two," Tessi said interrupting, "that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Tessi sat down next to her sister and leaned back on her hands, and waited patiently, even though inside she didn't want to go back home, she wanted to be with Jack.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You keep a whether eye out give it an hour, maybe two, and you'll see white sails on that horizon." And with that Elizabeth sat down and stared at the horizon as well.

Jack took out his pistol and aimed it at Tessi and then Elizabeth, and decides that he shouldn't shoot them, and walks away. After getting up onto a hill, he started to mimic Tessi from the night before. "'Must be terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack, must've been terrible for you.' Well it bloody is now!" he shouted back at where the girls are sitting.

He turns around and sees the _Dauntless_ and groans saying, "There'll be no living with her after this."


	21. A Toast to Destruction

**Misty's Point of View**

* * *

I couldn't stop grinning for some reason, Jack was pissed, and it was invigorating burning all the food, the shade and the rum. I was feeling hyper I just couldn't stop the giddiness of it all. 

Here I was on an island with no one but my sisters and a pirate Captain that couldn't decide who he wanted to kill first. Perhaps I was going insane, perhaps I had, had too much sun, either way I jumped up on an impulse.

I looked up at the sky and laughed and then proceeded to dancing around with my skirt holding it out skipping about, "I got cabin fever, I got cabin fever, and I got cabin fever!" I said knowing I really _didn't_ have cabin fever but I felt like I should sing it.

Tessi looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell?" She asked smirking somewhat, Elizabeth looked amused and sat up and linked her arms with mine and started singing with me, and trust me this time we _weren't_ drunk.

I would hazard to guess that it was the whole situation of it that made me feel insane, and just, like I couldn't keep my thoughts together. And acting crazy seemed to help me cope, Tessi watched us in mild amusement.

She snorted, "I now know where you got you're craziness." She said referring to Elizabeth, as we danced around, but the happiness was short lived. Jack came stomping down towards us with a scowl on his face.

Elizabeth and I stopped and let go of our dresses but our arms were still linked, "Happy now?" He barked, "Norrington and his men are here! You'll be able to leave now Princess Tessi." Jack said angry but I could tell he was hurt, he really liked Tessi.

Elizabeth and I looked at each other a loss of what to say. Tessi kept staring straight out at the ship, trying to keep her tears at bay. She didn't respond, and Jack stalked off. Elizabeth and I sat on either side of Tessi sighing.

She sniffed a little and looked down at her hands messing with them, "I never asked to be rich." She whispered.

I shrugged, "Jack's being an ass right now. He didn't need to say what he did." I replied looking at her, "It'll work out." I finished.

We heard a familiar scream in which we all groaned at we sat up and turned around, "Girls!" It was our father he was standing next to the boats as Norrington, Gillette and Groves came up, Jack was just coming out of the clearing as another Solider ran after him and grabbed him.

We smiled bitterly to ourselves as we were taken to the ship, "You're Father has been worried sick." Norrington said snootily, I cringed, I almost regretted burning that Rum.

I looked up at Norrington in mock interest, "Really? I didn't think it was possible." I said he looked down at me and frowned.

He stopped and spoke up, "I should think you would be happy for you're rescue." He said as he grabbed my arm forcefully making me yelp in pain.

Tessi looked up and glared at Norrington, "Jeez you don't have to rip her arm off Puffy Wig." She said grinning somewhat, I sniggered.

He glared, "My name is Norrington." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "And who the hell would even remember a name like that?" He said nothing as we were all put into the boat, Jack kept stealing glances at Tessi and she refused to look at him although I could tell it was killing her.

Our father kept hugging all over us, Tessi and I wanted to hurl, we were uncomfortable being hugged by our father, he rarely showed affection, it was usually to look good or get something out of us. Elizabeth however dealt with it, though we could tell she probably had the urge to push him off her.

He kept hugging us in chest crushing hugs, "Father please," I said quietly not making eye contact, he looked at me and settled back down and Tessi breathed a small breath of relief.

Within minutes we were on the _Dauntless _and climbing up, I just had this sinking feeling, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to jump off and swim away. I knew I couldn't swim but I was going back to a life I hated. The Cotillions, the nonsense talk, the same boring and mindless people, it wasn't something I was excited to be going back to.

I could tell Tessi and Elizabeth weren't either. We climbed up and onto the deck, "The Pirates have taken Will," Elizabeth began as we stepped onto the deck, down the stairs and in front of our Father.

"Yes, it's a shame," He said, but Tessi and I both knew he didn't give a shit about Will, whether or not he was our friend he would forever remain a blacksmith to our father.

Elizabeth persisted, "But we've got to save Will!" She said looking at him.

I felt hands on my shoulder, "What Tessi?" I asked but I turned my head to the side to see Tessi grinning and rolling her eyes, I turned around to see Nicholas in person. The person I had been dreaming about every night, I felt the urge to hug him and for once in my life I listened to my heart and I did, I hugged him.

It felt odd, I didn't really know him yet I did, he chuckled, "It's good to see you too Misty." He said smiling I swore Tessi was grinning because she probably saw hearts in my eyes; Nicholas kissed me on the forehead as I let my hands slip away from the back of his neck.

Our reunion was cut off by my Father's harsh voice, "No! You girls are safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately. Not go gallivanting after pirates!" He said harshly.

I glared and so did Tessi, but it was Tessi who spoke up, "Well, you went _gallivanting_ after pirates when you looked for us! Will is our friend and you're just going to leave him to die?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes, "Will is a blacksmith and-" But his words made me so angry that I cut him off.

"And a hard worker, a harder worker then you will ever be! You think lifting a spoon to you're face is a hard days work! You don't know what a hard days work is!" I snapped at him harshly.

If I hadn't been so angry I would have seen the hurt and even more boiling anger in his eyes, "Don't raise you're voice to me young lady!" He said.

I stood my ground, "I'm eighteen years old! I'm not a child! I would have rather been stuck on that island then with you!" I screamed.

He stopped and looked at me, his old features showed hurt but I didn't care and neither did Tessi, "You condemn pirates for their ways, but they know what work is! How can you be so blind? Some of them are good men! Their ships are more then a keel and hull and masts, its freedom to them!" Tessi said looking over at Jack who seemed to smile a bit.

Elizabeth spoke quietly, "You condemn him to death." She said looking at him, Will was our friend, none of us may have loved him as a husband but he was a dear friend and he would have chased after us if it was us in danger.

Our father stood and stared at us for a moment and then spoke solemnly, "The boy's fate is regrettable, but so was his choice to engage in piracy." He said turning away.

Jack pushed past, Tessi, Nicholas and I with his two index fingers in the air, despite the anger I was feeling, I couldn't help but grin, "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion," He began earning a look of disgust from our Father, "The _Pearl _was listing near scuppers after the Battle." He grinned, "It's very unlikely she'll make good time. Think about it, the _Black Pearl_." He said mysteriously, "The last real threat in the Caribbean mate, how could you pass that up?" He asked.

I smiled, it was a good point however Norrington didn't take to it, "By remembering I serve others Mister Sparrow not only myself." He droned.

I snorted, "Right, and you didn't come all this way just to gain a certain someone's love? You're selfish and will only do something if it suits you." I said mouthing off.

My father walked over and smacked me, "Have respect!" I grabbed my face in pain, and Tessi glared, "Leave her alone you poor excuse for a father!" She yelled pushing him, this only provoked him, Nicholas tried to break it up but our Father was too angry.

He walked over grabbed our arms and threw Tessi and I in the Commodore's office, we laid on our sides glaring at the door. We both stood up and banged on the door, "LET US OUT YOU HORRIBLE FATHER! YOU SHOULD BE CASTRATED SO YOU CAN'T HAVE ANYMORE KIDS!" I screamed beating on the door; Tessi had stopped and had this evil grin on her face.

I liked it.

I grinned back, "What do you have in mind dear sister?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

She held up her hand that had been covered by Norrington's desk…she held up a pair of scissors and I knew what she meant, our father felt it was very ladylike to have long beautiful hair, this would piss him off.

I could hear them talking outside, "Let them out!" I heard Nicholas yell, "They had a point." He said. "Why would you throw them in there? If I ever had a child I would never treat them like that!" Nicholas barked.

"Enough," Our father scolded, "Norrington is this how you're men act towards their superiors?" He asked, I scoffed, superior? _Right._

"Willows," Norrington said, "Enough, or it's the Rawhide." He warned, I glared at the door.

I picked up a paper weight and threw it at the door, "YOU'D LIKE THAT NORRINGTON YOU KINKY BASTARD!" I screamed and turned back to Tessi who came around.

"Nice," She said, "Now I'm going to cut you're hair, and you mine." She said, she walked behind me and started snipping, I grinned wider and wider every time I saw my hair fall to the floor, by the time she was done it had many different layers due to the fact we had chopped at it, and it was above my chin.

"Thank you," I said grabbing the scissors from her and starting on hers, she wanted it chin length so it was longer then mine and we would look somewhat different from each other. After we were finished we walked to a mirror and smiled at our handy work.

"Not too bad." Tessi said.

I had already turned around, "We should trash this place." I muttered looking around; it was ugly and quite frankly obsessive compulsive.

Tessi turned around and looked at the place, you walked through two brown doors that had windows but they were scrambled, there was a big puke colored Oriental rug laying on the brown wood floor, the desk was a light brown, with maps, paper weights, pens, ink, and pictures. Behind the desk was a window and when you looked down you could see the ocean as we slowly sailed along.

The smell of the sea made me sigh happily, the sounds of the ocean also calmed me down a little to the left of the room was a curio cabinet with different nautical trinkets. It was a white color there was a chair and a small bed that was mussed up.

I walked over to the desk and smirked, Tessi and I both grabbed the ink and poured it all over the maps and the desk and the floor, we then looked through the drawers and found more so we poured it all over the bed.

We took the ink bottles walked over to the door and smashed them against the door and heard, "Stop that racket you insolent girls!" It was our _father_ he still felt we were children and that we were just these brats.

It wasn't our fault we were probably like our Mother, smarter, knew what work was and actually had hearts for our friends, and didn't care what society thought.

"We first get here and it's like he hasn't seen us for ten years and now we're _insolent_!" Tessi said loud enough for him to hear and huff at.

We both grabbed wigs as we heard, "Please, Commodore do this for me, as a wedding gift." We both looked at each other and gasped and ran toward the door and screamed, "WHAT!"

There was silence for a moment before our stupid father laughed happily, "Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" He asked.

"YES SHE IS!" We said at the same time,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which it was, but our Father is so stupid he needs people to repeat things. He's a tad slow the poor old chap.

"I am." She said, our hearts sank for her and we looked at each other sadly before walking back to the wigs, I grabbed a match and lit both wigs, they started on fire and burned slowly as it charred the wig.

"Well this is wonderful!" We heard our father said happily, we could almost see him bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I giggled and Tessi laughed as we grabbed some water and doused it, they looked pathetic. I saw wine in another part of the room and grinned running over to the bed jumping up on it, "Weddings! I love weddings, drinks all around!" Jack said happily.

Tessi rolled her eyes, "HERE'S YOU'RE STUPID _DRINK_!" She screamed throwing it at the doors watching it shatter.

I grinned, "Nice." I said pouring out all the wine onto Norrington's bed and then jumping on it, "Help me, maybe we can break the bed." I said.

Tessi ran over and got onto the bed and started jumping, we jumped as hard as we could but it wouldn't budge we jumped down and looked around, we walked over to the desk and pushed it over and grabbed all the photos and tore them apart, at this point I was laughing and crying, I wanted out, I felt trapped and I hated everything Norrington and my Father stood for.

"HERE'S TO DISTROYING PUFFY WIGS STUFF!" I yelled as we grabbed two more bottles of wine, we toasted and then took two huge gulps and then threw them down, Tessi sat down on the ground playing with the fabric on the rug.

I sat down with her, "That was fun," I began, "But we really have to find a way to leave, or we're gonna go insane." I said feeling a tad childish.

Tessi looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I was under the assumption we already had, I mean look what we did!" She said.

I looked around and knew she had a point. The bed was red and black from ink and wine, it was slightly caving in due to how much we jumped on it, the curio cabinet's doors use to have glass in it till we broke it, the little knick knacks were everywhere some of them broken apart.

The desk was tipped over with ink running down, the maps were ruined and the photos were torn up and had wine dripping off them.

The door to where we were thrown in had glass, wine and ink dripped down, the glass was more stuck in the door then falling off, the rug we were sitting on had cut marks were I sliced away at it with the scissors and the paintings on the walls had weird faces on them where I had painted weird things on them with the remaining ink.

Tessi did the last painting which had a weird drawing of Puffy Wig, I felt it was the best drawing anyone could do of him. He had a small oval body, stick arms and legs, a huge head with a puffy wig on it and small eyes. "You have a point." I said grinning somewhat, it was all done in a fit of anger, sadness and desperation.

"It was fun." She said.

I nodded, "I know, I had fun cracking his mirror he had in the drawer of the desk, and the powder was fun to spread around." There was white powder stuck to ink and wine everywhere. "It's victory snow."

Tessi looked at me and rolled her eyes, but said nothing as we looked at our masterpiece I felt a small weight being lifted of my chest…for a while.


	22. Jack Sparrows Doing

Disclaimer: Not mine…yet…just kidding! The only POTC related thing that I have is the DVD my parents bought, that I stole from them, and I have ten bucks that I need in order to pay my friend back, she will not be happy with you if you steal it…or order me to hand it over as some kind of fine or something.

Tessi's Point Of View

I had been laying on my back on the same cut up rug for somewhere over three hours while Misty was throwing herself at the door trying to break it down or pounding and screaming on it trying to get a random sailor to open the door, of course none of them listened to her. Frankly it was giving me a migraine, so I very kindly told her to shut up and sit down before I smothered her with a pillow. And she very pleasantly told me what I could do with that pillow. Loving sister I have there.

Eventually I did grab that pillow and put it over Misty's mouth but I managed to hear a muffled, "All right I'll sit down." So I let her go and laid back down playing with the stupid cut up rug and Misty sat down on the bed, very quietly not doing anything…for about three seconds. Then she started bouncing…then humming…then tapping her feet. And then I lifted the pillow and started getting up and she sat still again. For another five seconds. After this happening another six times, I got up and started pounding on the door myself screaming to get me out of the damn compartment before Misty took a long walk out the window.

I could feel Misty's glare but I kept screaming about how I didn't think that my father would like it very much if his daughter got hung by the commodore that was marrying one of his other daughters, and how Puffy Wig needed to let me out of the room before I accompanied Misty on her walk, and then Father really wouldn't be happy with him. I finally had to stop because my own voice was just making my migraine worse, how sad is that.

Anyway, Misty stayed quiet long enough for me to fall asleep, I say long enough for me to fall asleep because I doubt that she was quiet for very long after, because once I was asleep, I was gone to the world unless you annoyed me awake, confused me awake, or scared me awake. The first option was how Misty chose to wake me up, and thankfully my migraine was gone by then, for her sake of course.

It was dark by then, and I could see that we were approaching some sort of black rocky mass, which I assumed to be Isla de Muerta. Maybe I would actually get to go ashore this time, seeing as how there is no possible way to confess my love to Jack and be royally embarrassed.

Misty had been charging at the door since I had woken up an hour ago, and I was busy laughing at her while she got hurt, and just as she was about to hit the door for the fiftieth time, it swung open and Nicholas stood there with a couple other amused and surprised officers that were apparently escorting Elizabeth, who was not going quietly. Misty looked sheepishly up at them from her position of being sprawled on the floor, and then realizing that the door was open; she rushed at the officers who grabbed her as well. It was very amusing listening to Misty cursing them at the same time Elizabeth was trying to warn them that they were going to be killed because the pirates couldn't die.

Then before Gillette shut the door he said to Elizabeth patronizingly, "Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

Misty screamed in frustration, and went back to banging on the doors, and Elizabeth screamed "THIS IS JACK SPARROW'S DOING!"

I had gotten up by this time and seeing how close to the island we were, meant that it was time to put my plan into action. I pulled off all the sheets and began ripping them into sections, the ripping noise caught Misty and Elizabeth's attention, she had been looking around at the absolute chaos we had created. Misty thought that I was creating more of a mess and was about to tear one of the strips in half when I threw a pillow at her and said to leave that alone it was our ticket out.

"What?" Elizabeth and Misty said at the same time very confused.

"We're going to be making a rope in order to get down the side of the ship and swim to one of the boats then we'll free the crew, and hopefully manage to convince them to help us, although I can't be sure that they will."

That seemed to make sense to Elizabeth and Misty and they started tying the strips together. We were done relatively quickly and broke the windows since none of them wanted to open, and of course everyone on deck simply assumed that it was us causing more havoc, then dear old dad, came just as I was leaving, Elizabeth was the last to leave, and was doing her best to ignore what Father was saying.

Looking back, I realize that it probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to have Misty go down the rope first, seeing as how she wasn't a strong swimmer, even though we didn't have far to go to get to one of the boats. Misty managed to hold her own however, and Elizabeth and I got into the boat and pulled her up, we allowed her to rest as we rowed over to the _Pearl_. We climbed aboard the ship and were surprised by that stupid monkey. Elizabeth just smirked at the monkey as she threw him overboard, he wasn't an ugly monkey really…well as a skeleton he was, but when he wasn't a skeleton he was adorable. Evil, but adorable nonetheless.

We started down the steps to the holds, and had to hide when the two pirates on guard came up the stairs, looking for us. We continued on once they were past us, and opened the door to the hold.

Elizabeth walked in first and Gibbs yelled, "It's Elizabeth! It's Elizabeth!" I followed her in and cleared my throat, and went to grab the keys, as he yelled, "It's all the girls!"

Misty was standing at the door watching for the pirate guards, and looked over her shoulder and said, "Shut up already! They'll hear us!" I tossed the keys to Elizabeth and she unlocked the door and we all winced as it creaked loudly. Misty put a hand up to stop us from charging out the door when she saw that the pirates had just gone back into the galley. We went in sixes quietly up the stairs, because two could fit on the steps at once, and we wanted to get the most people up the steps at once. We would always wait a minute before the next group went. Once we all were up on deck we started making noise to get the pirates to come up. After they did we hit them in the boat which forced them into the sea.

Elizabeth ran forward and started yelling, "All of you with us. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" Once she realized that Misty and I were the only ones who had helped she turned around and said, "Please, I need your help! Come on!" then she turned to me and said, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and stared at the ground while Cottons parrot chirped; "Any port in the storm."

Gibbs looked a little awkward and regretful and said, "Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl."

"What about Jack?" I asked quietly and with slight disbelief, "You're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship!" one of the sailors chimed in.

"There's also the code to consider." Gibbs added after that.

Suddenly Misty started yelling, because she was very angry, "The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules!"

Elizabeth cut her off and added; "They're more like guidelines anyway!"

They didn't even move. And hardly any of them would look us in the eye, I wanted to throw something, but I just walked back over to the ladder and climbed back down into the boat we had used before. Misty and Elizabeth followed.

"Bloody Pirates…" Elizabeth muttered as we rowed towards the cave

"Cowards!" I yelled towards the boat, not seeing Elizabeth and Misty exchange knowing glances, the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

When they got into the cave they saw that there were few pirates, and Jack seemed to be locked in battle with Barbossa. Will was fighting everyone else.

"Looks like he could use some help," Elizabeth said, kind of redundantly.

I nodded and Misty and I got out from behind the rock and were carefully making our way down the slope, we grabbed two swords from one of the piles and were trying to motion Elizabeth to come out. She shook her head feverishly and ducked down again. I rolled my eyes and then I heard Misty screaming, she was hopping across the rocks trying to run from a pirate.

"USE YOUR SWORD MISTY! THAT'S WHAT IT'S THERE FOR!" I screamed at her as another pirate started towards me, I hurried up and ran down the slope so that I was on even ground, there was no way I could hold my own on that hill. I barely registered Misty yelling back, "Oh Right," because not only was I trying not to get stabbed, but Jack was busy screaming at me about when to parry or attack. I was able to ignore most of this, although some of these things were useful like when I was supposed to attack.

While I was ignoring Jack I managed to see Elizabeth emerge from behind the rock to help Will out. A pirate had just knocked him down and said, "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!"

Elizabeth smacked him across the side and back of his head and said, "You like pain? Try wearing a corset."

Then as Misty was backing her pirate up near another two, Elizabeth asked, "Which side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will said before they shoved the big gold pole through the three of them and then Misty shoved a grenade into the center's chest and they shoved them out of the moonlight.

"No Fair!" the pirate yelled before the grenade went off.

But when Jack started yelling at me about how women shouldn't be fighting and he had it under control that was just too much.

"SHUT UP JACK! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled back at me, "BECAUSE IF YOU HAD ANY SENSE AT ALL YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!"

"I'M NOT JUST GOING TO SIT ON THE SHIP AND WAIT TO SEE IF YOU ACTUALLY MAKE IT OUT OF THIS CRAZY THING ALIVE!"

"WELL IT'S YOUR JOB AS A WOMAN TO SIT AND WAIT FOR THE MAN! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THE DARING STUFF, NOT YOU! ME BECAUSE I'M THE-"

Misty and Elizabeth, droned; "Capitan Jack Sparrow, WE KNOW!"

"ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT ME SPARROW! I'M NOT THE KIND OF GIRL WHO SITS AROUND AND WAITS!"

Barbossa chuckled and said, "Feisty little wench isn't she? But I think you would already know about that wouldn't you Jack. You're reputation does proceed you, you know."

"SHUT UP BARBOSSA YOU CRUDE BASTARD!" I screamed I had, with the help of Misty and Elizabeth blown up the pirate I had been fighting.

"Hot tempered." I heard Barbossa say to Jack.

"You have no idea."

"I HEARD THAT SPARROW!"

Jack and Barbossa were back in front of the pile of gold that held the chest of Aztec gold. Will had already gotten up to the top and cut his hand and pressed the coin to it. Jack did the same quickly and threw his coin up to Will.

I was starting to run across the rocks when Barbossa suddenly whipped his head around to me and aimed his pistol. I sucked in my breath and my eyes grew wide, I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, it felt like it was about to explode. Then I heard the gunshot, I stopped breathing and almost fainted. I only started breathing again when I realized that I wasn't dead yet.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said, smirking happily at Jack.

"He didn't waste it." Came Will's stern reply, all heads swiveled up to Will and he dropped both coins in.

Barbossa's sword dropped from his hand and he moved aside his jacket to stare at the blood seeping from his chest. "I feel…cold." He said as he fell over, an apple fell from his hand.

I stood there for a while, trying to catch my breath, reassuring myself that I was still alive. Elizabeth and Misty were standing around awkwardly as Jack was going through the piles of gold. I wasn't really sure what I should do with myself.

Will walked over to them and Elizabeth said, "We should return to the Dauntless."

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know that you're safe." Will replies.

Misty and Elizabeth walk away and Jack swaggers over, with a crown on his head and says, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

I laughed, and as I was walking over, said, "Jack, you're a little slow on the uptake, neither Elizabeth or Misty are who our dearest William is in love with."

"Oh…" Jack said and then added, "Now, if you will be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

An odd choking feeling occurred in my chest at Jack's words. I didn't know what I would do if he left me behind, knowing that I would probably never see him again. Who was I compared to any of the other girls he's had before, just a governors daughter, and he was a pirate. We couldn't be any more different. Those thoughts occupied me as we walked to the boat. Will and Elizabeth rowed us back, and I sat next to Jack in the front of the ship. My heart leapt when I saw that the _Pearl_ was no longer there.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said quietly.

"They done what's right by them." Jack said, "can't expect more then that." I didn't know how to place the emotion in his voice, all I knew was that it hurt almost as much as knowing that he was leaving.

_AN: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I know, I'm horrible, but I got a huge case of writers block, along with midterms, and being really busy trying to bring up my English grades, and just preparing for midterms, and on top of all that, I really didn't feel like writing, no excuse I know, I'm sorry. I tried to make it long to make up for the wait, but it just didnt work._


	23. He's a Pirate

**Misty's Point of View**

_**(VERY important author's note at the end of this chapter)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, I'm a poor girl, don't sue me. No money is made in the making of this fiction.**_

* * *

I looked over at Tessi, I knew she was probably upset, Jack talking about the opportune moment, he's had a bunch of moments to tell Tessi he loved her; she's had plenty of moments to tell him she loved him, but neither would. I look over at Will, he won't make eye contact with me, I know he's still upset with me, I'm still mad at him, for not trusting Jack. I sighed, it was weird, I was able to think about 2005 now and not feel sad, all I felt sad about now, was going home, going away from the adventure of a lifetime that I had just come to realize; I enjoyed.

I enjoyed the bantering between Jack and Tessi, I enjoyed hearing Gibb's stories, even if some of them weren't true, I enjoyed the crew and the ship work, I enjoyed Elizabeth and Tessi, I enjoyed the sea; but most of all I enjoyed the freedom. We slowly neared the _Dauntless _the very place we had worked so hard to escape. Dread filled my heart, I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach, and Tessi wasn't saying anything nor was Elizabeth. I wondered what they were thinking, and if they were just as sick to go back to a life, we had all always hated.

If it was one thing we had in common, it was that we hated living with our Father, even if Elizabeth was doted on, she hated it. In fact it was probably harder, he probably didn't notice too many of mine and Tessi's mistakes, but more of Elizabeth's. She was expected to be perfect, and to not make one mistake. It was something Tessi and I were guilty of looking over. Jack was adorned in jewels and gold, he was quiet; he wasn't saying anything Jack Sparrowish. Which made me even more depressed, I looked over at him, "You're a good man Jack." I said softly, as we got nearer and nearer to the ship.

Jack looked over and smiled somewhat, but I could tell there was sadness in his eyes, "Thank you love," he said simply, he didn't say anymore, Will pulled up to the ship and we heard the soldier's cheering as they had won over the cursed pirates, "Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" Was the sound, I would be lying if I said I felt that happy, I was miserable.

Our father walked over to the edge of the ship and peeked over, he had a stern look on his face, he motioned for some soldier's and they slowly got us up to the ship one by one, not only were we not in dresses and in soldier outfits, but we were dirty, and we had escaped; this probably put him, in a horrible mood. "Take them to Norrington's cabin I'll be there in a moment." He said to Nicholas, who looked just as miserable.

Nicholas nodded, "Yes sir." He led us to the cabin, but not without Jack having to be shackled, he was put down in the brig, while the rest of us went to Norrington's cabin, which was now even more in disarray since we had left.

"I'm sorry." Nicholas said casting a glance at me, his brown eyes pouring into mine, I smiled weakly as I made myself comfortable on the bed, he shut the door quietly, and left, Tessi hadn't said a word, she wouldn't even look at anyone.

"What do you think he'll do?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I can't say he'll be easy, we all did make him look bad, I guess." She stated softly, almost as if she couldn't believe she was saying the words.

Tessi huffed, "Bull shit. He didn't need our help to look like an ass, and you both know it." She said harshly, however Elizabeth and I knew at this moment Tessi was in a foul mood, I decided not to push it.

A few moments later, our father walked in, a scowl on his face. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he stood like a statue; looking down on us all as if we were poor children, _vermin_. "I am astounded!" He started harshly, "I have taught you right from wrong," He started, "I have been a great father," I looked over at Tessi; I knew she was upset when she had no retort.

He continued on, "Gave you food, clothes, a roof over you're head, good lives and all I ask is that you behave and you can't? At this moment, I'm very disappointed in you I don't ever want it to happen again. We will arrive in Port Royal tonight, in one day's time Jack Sparrow will be hanged, I want no trouble whatsoever!" He scolded, I laughed inside, and did he really expect us not to cause trouble?

We all exchanged small smirks as he continued, "As for you William Turner, I shall grant you clemency only because you went to great lengths to save my daughter." He said.

Will nodded and swallowed hard as if swallowing his pride; "Thank you Sir." He stated quietly.

Our father nodded, "Goodnight." He said, walking out, locking us in the cabin once again, neither of us screamed, carried on or attempted to get out. At this moment, I thought about what we did, and I was feeling quite childish. I tried to remember, but I couldn't remember one thing about 2005.

I couldn't remember my so called father, bullies or any friends, I couldn't remember the school or how we got here. It was sad, yet happy. I had finally come to terms that we belonged in the 1600's, that we never belonged in 2005; and for once I was okay with that.

Elizabeth, Tessi and I curled up on the bed, it was cramped but it would do, we had pulled the sheets off, due to the wine, Will just lay on the floor, right now we were too tired to care. An hour later Gillette came in, "Ladies, wake up." He said standing over us, I yawned a little.

Gillette looked over the girls, but Tessi caught his eyes, she had grown since the last time he really saw her, into a beautiful woman. He smiled slightly, as the girls all sat up, Elizabeth and I walked out, Tessi was a little slower. Gillette grabbed her arm, "You've grown." He said smiling.

Tessi looked at him with disgust, she pulled her arm away, "Get out of my face, months ago you thought I was a fool." She stated.

He shrugged, "You still are, but things can be changed." He stated, "I can form you into the lady you need to be." He replied.

"Over my dead body soldier," She stated laughing, "You're below me." She said smoothly.

He scowled, "And I suppose, Jack Sparrow is perfect?"

Tessi shrugged, "Maybe…" she trailed off, staring at him, a few minutes later, she walked past and found Elizabeth and I looking out at the nearing town of Port Royal; like us she felt dread of arriving to that old, and horrible life.

"Drop anchor!" Yelled a sailor, they all quickly set to work, and in no time, we were in a boat, and soon we were in a carriage and heading to the Swann Manor. The last time I, Tessi and Elizabeth had seen the Port it was in shambles due to the Pirate attack, but everything was back to normal.

Everything was back to how it was, the signs and windows repaired; people back to their daily routines, the carriage pulled up and we got out and walked inside, our maid; Estrella ran up to us smiling, "Oh girls! I was worried about you, thank goodness you're safe!" She said hugging us all.

"Take them to bed Estrella." Our father stated coldly, Estrella nodded in understanding.

We walked up the stairs Estrella talking to us, neither of us listening, we all entered our rooms, and were put into our nightgowns, back to the same routine of not being able to do anything our selves.

"Goodnight girls." Estrella said closing the door, it was quiet, we heard the soft crashing of the waves, it was weird to be in a bed again, it was actually uncomfortable for me, it was too soft almost, and I had gotten so use to sleeping on hammocks most of the time.

I turned to my right, "Tessi?" I asked softly.

I heard her shift, "Hmm?" She responded.

"You okay?" She asked.

I saw her silhouette shrug, "I'm fine Misty, let's just go to sleep, I'm tired." She said, I didn't say anything more, and soon I gave into sleep and fell into a dreamless slumber, however Tessi did not.

_Tessi saw a storm, it was raging, she saw shadows of people a woman scream, "ABANDON SHIP!" She saw the shadows jump into the water, it flashed again, there was a chest of some sort, she was underwater, there was a flash and a horrific image of a man appeared, gold, able to breathe under water, "Swann" was uttered, "Swann's…" Again the name…_

Tessi was moving around in her sleep caught in her sheets, and moaning, she woke up with a start she looked over and saw that I was still asleep. She sat up breathing heavily, the dream had been so weird so real, so…scary, it perked her interest, just as she calmed down, Estrella came in, "Time to wake up!" She said happily, whipping open the shades.

I groaned as Estrella pulled back my blankets, and when that didn't work she pulled my pillows out from under my head. I had really gotten use to sleeping in late. I reluctantly got up I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "Early." I muttered.

Estrella laughed a little and pulled me behind a shade, and started to get me into a corset and a dress. This woke me up, "A dress?" I asked, "They hurt I haven't worn one in ages!" I complained.

"Now, now, it's proper of a lady." She stated pulling hard making me feel like my eyes had bulged out of my eye sockets, she quickly laced it up, much noise was heard from me, such as curses, groans and whines, "You're a grown woman, Miss Swann, don't whine." She said in a motherly tone.

She slipped on a dress, it was a light sea blue, the sleeves went to my elbows, and a little fabric hanged down past, they were ruffled, there was a small 'V' line at the bottom where the skirt started and flowed to the floor, the top was like a double corset, it was square and showed a little bit of cleavage. At the back around my waist was a bow tied in the back, the strings were long and hung down. She ushered me over to the vanity as the other maid put Tessi's on.

Estrella had my hair up in a bun, but she had ringlets hanging down around my face, she then added a sapphire necklace that was in a teardrop shape, and was so long it fell into my cleavage making me feel really uncomfortable. As she put my hair up, she would continually tell me to, 'keep it still' so she could finish up. Yet, if I fought against her, I felt like my face was being pulled along with it, finally she was done, and it was Tessi's turn, "Ha. Have fun, Tessi darling." I teased.

Tessi rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up you big blue… _thing_." She replied smiling a little, which for some reason brought my spirits up. Tessi wore a forest green dress, the sleeves where long and hung a little past her hands, it was a flowing dress, and a tad bit lighter then mine. The top covered more in a 'v' shape, the skirt half at the bottom was bunched up and bows were tied into it, along with some white heels. She was given an emerald necklace to match, her hair done the same as mine. "Ow." I heard as Estrella began pulling and tugging. A while later she was finished and we walked down below, and sat down at the table for breakfast, as our father looked over and smiled, "Good Morning." He said.

I shrugged, as one of the servants handed me a plate, it had a small portion on it, Tessi, I and Elizabeth looked at each other and groaned, we had grown accustomed to eating larger portions, "Anyway," Our father began, "As I was saying." He said.

I smirked, and copied him when he wasn't looking, I sat up straighter crinkled up my face and made myself look like a fish and whispered, "As I was saying, I'm a big retarded Fish." I sniggered, making Elizabeth and Tessi laugh.

"And to prove I'm a fish look at my wrinkly and somewhat scale-y face, I might as well say I'm an old prune." Tessi laughed.

"Nice!" I muttered catching the rest of my father's conversation, "I'm having Nicholas Willows removed from the Navy, I want him imprisoned," I nearly choked on my food; but kept quiet in fear he would stop, "Fought with me last night, saying I shouldn't be locking the girls up. Who is he to say anyway? What they need is a good licking." He finished whispering.

Anger boiled up inside, I tried to count however it didn't work, anger was overtaking my willpower, I had always had a problem with my anger.

I stood up angrily, "How dare you imprison him!" I said, Tessi and Elizabeth both looked down, it was going to be war in Swann Manor, "He's done nothing to you, you poor excuse for a Father!" I yelled.

My father stood up, "How dare you talk to me like that! What I do with the Navy is no concern of yours! Go to you're room!" He roared, the man he was talking with seemed a little annoyed at this.

I looked at him my chest heaving up and down, "I _hate_ you!" I screamed, "I _won't_ go to my room!" I pushed the chair away and ran out the front door, in anger, I had had it. Who was he to judge anyone? He had problems of his own. I stalked down the dirt path, my hair swaying, people looking at me oddly, some annoyed at how I was acting. I didn't give a damn, I hated being here. I didn't want to come back; I couldn't stand it here, the stuck up ass holes and my father, it just made things worse.

Meanwhile during the fight Tessi scooped her food into her napkin and ran out the door with me, I looked over at her and was about to say something but I saw her napkin was full of something, "What's that?" I asked slowing down a little.

"Let's go visit Jack, its food. They usually give prisoner's dry bread and distilled water." She said dryly.

I shrugged, "Sure." I sighed heavily, what if he was imprisoned? Father had such a grip on the town that he could nearly persuade them to do anything. I hadn't even told Nicholas what I felt.

Tessi didn't seem to know what to say, we found the cells, and walked below, telling the guard to leave us for a moment, there sat Jack in a damp cell looking really depressed, I could almost _hear_ Tessi's heart break.

We both ran over, "Jack!" We said, he looked up and smiled, getting up off his ledge, "I knew you couldn't resist ol' Jack." He said laughing, as Tessi stuck the napkin through the bars. Jack took it and opened it up eating it hungrily.

"We hate our father," I said, "We have to get you out, and we have to get _away_ from Port Royal." I finished.

Jack laughed, "One day back, and you already want to come back with Captain Jack Sparrow." He laughed.

"Don't talk to yourself in the third person, it's creepy." Tessi replied, frowning a little, and rolling her eyes.

"But I'm-"

We both huffed, "We know! _Captain Jack Sparrow_." We said together at the same time, we looked at each other and shook our heads.

Jack grinned, "You're catching on." He replied.

"It was sarcasm…" Tessi said, "Something you are very familiar with…" She said as they heard footsteps, they turned to see Will.

He stopped, "Oh," He said.

"Come down," Tessi said smiling motioning for him to come down and visit with Jack as well.

He looked over at me, and looked away, "Oh for god sakes, would you two make up? I can't even be in the same bloody room with you two!" She yelled.

She grabbed my arm, walked over and pushed both Will and I out, "Make up, or feel the wrath of moi." She said glaring walking back down.

We stood and stared at each other, Will had his hands in his pockets looking down, "Will, I'm sorry. I don't hate you…"

Will shrugged, "Then why the hell did you say it?" He asked harshly.

I glared, "Because, you couldn't trust Jack because of you're hate for pirates, well not everyone is like Barbossa and his crew, I'm sorry I said I hate you, but I'm not sorry I trusted Jack and stayed behind."

Will huffed, "It got me in trouble with you're sister." He yelled making people looking, I turned and flipped them off; one woman covered her child's eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well she cares okay? She loves Jack, and we're sisters, we worry about each other, its common sense."

He sighed, "Can we just stop fighting you make me feel stupid sometimes." He said rather brashly, I stood there for a moment looking at him. Did I really treat him like he was stupid?

I shifted, "Oh…" I said.

"Oh." He mimicked.

I smiled a little, "Jack's right, you're on you're way to becoming a pirate." I said laughing a little; it was something Jack would do, mimicking people.

He smiled, "I guess so…so… we are friends…are we not?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

I smiled and nodded, "Aye, we are." I laughed, we both finally walked down to see Jack and Tessi making eyes at each other, "Get a room." I muttered.

"I've got a plan, to help Jack escape." She said, ignoring my comment, she looked excited.

"YAY!" I said jumping up and down, "Give me a T, give me an E, give me a double S, give me an I, what does that spell? TESSI!" I said doing a little dance, I felt hyper at the moment.

They all blinked at me, "Sorry," I muttered, "Random moment there." They all went on, Tessi beckoned Will and I near, we all crouched down, and Tessi whispered the plan, "THAT'S AWESOME!" I said.

Will winced, "That was my ear, Misty," He said rubbing it.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "Anyway sounds good." I replied, straightening up.

Jack nodded, "Good, and if I escape…" He trailed off.

"_When_ you escape…" Tessi corrected.

Jack nodded, "_When _I escape, I'll come back in two weeks for you all, and Nicholas if you want." He nodded, "I just hope, I can find the _Pearl_."

We sighed quietly and a while after that, we left. The rest of the day was pretty uneventfully boring, Elizabeth and I talked, and I found, I really did love my annoying younger sister, and so did she; even if we had denied it the whole eighteen years of our lives. I went to bed nervous that night, I had a dreamless sleep, all that was on my mind was if it was going to work and if Will would be able to pull it off.

Yet, I also wondered about Nicholas, was he okay? I rolled over and nearly screamed when I saw Nicholas on a wooden ladder at my window, I looked over and saw Tessi was out like a light, so I climbed out of bed and ran over.

I opened it up and he stepped in, "I'm going to hide around at the hanging tomorrow," He said softly, "I was worried I wasn't going to see you again. You just ran off without saying goodbye." He said sadly.

I hadn't the heart to say I didn't remember him, "It was in a flash, I wasn't give a chance to really think, however, we have a plan to get Jack free and if it works he's coming back in two weeks…" I trailed off, not sure how to ask him to come.

He looked crestfallen, "You're leaving again…" He asked softly.

"Yes, maybe…" I replied, and then looked down, "But I was hoping that you'd come with… maybe…I mean you don't have to." I rambled on, but was cut off by him kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him, "I'd love to," He said as we heard movement, he went out the window quickly and into the shadows, I turned around and to my horror, Tessi was sitting up smirking at me.

"Didn't tell me you were having Midnight make out sessions." She said laughing, and even in the dark I was sure she could see the blush.

"Oh shut up." I said getting into bed, the last thing I heard when I went to sleep was her sniggering at me. _Dumb ass_, I thought to myself.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have-" Started a man reading Jack's crimes early the next morning, I rolled my eyes, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I muttered, I looked over and saw Tessi was holding back tears, she was afraid. 

The man continued to drone on, "…For you're willful commission of crimes against the crown." _Yeah, I know exactly what they can do with that crown. _I thought to myself, "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited," He continued.

Elizabeth shifted, "This isn't right." I wanted to snap and say, "No shit," but I didn't, I was stressed right now, I was looking for any sign of Nicholas, I saw none, Elizabeth nudged me and I looked up so did Tessi.

Cottons Parrot flew onto one of the Crown's flags of Port Royal, I smiled, and it was as if we all knew it would be okay. The drum roll started which made my heart pump faster, the man continued to talk on about every crime Jack had done, Will came through, he had on a hat with a long feather on it he looked rather weird in it.

"Governor Swann." He said nodding, "Commodore, Tessi, Elizabeth." He said nodding to them all, he turned to me, "Misty, I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you… I love you." He said, before I could respond he walked away briskly.

My breath caught, I heard my father sigh unhappily, I wanted to snap at him, but I didn't, I saw Will pushing through the crowd, people were screaming, "May God have Mercy on you're soul." My heart was pumping, Tessi and I were beside ourselves, and Elizabeth looked around frantically and then said, "I can't breath." She acted like she fainted, Tessi and I being the nice sisters we are let her drop, knowing what she was doing.

"Move," I heard Will yell, Elizabeth popped up and Commodore and my father looked like they could kill her, Will threw his sword into a piece of wood as the man who hung people, pushed the lever down, Jack was balancing on the sword.

It was then, when all hell broke lose, people were screaming and Will was fighting the man trying to get him to move, the man swung an axe and cut Jack's rope free, he fell down, Tessi gasped, but he cut his hands free and pulled the sword out of the wood and ran ahead to Will. He grabbed the rope throwing it over to Will; they each held onto one end each and ran at the soldier's knocking them over. They ran up the steps pulling out their swords and trying to fight them, Will punched one and Jack kicked another.

They ran down towards the battlement, and down another small flight of steps, only to have all the soldier's close in on them, Jack went in circle crossing his swords with the navy men, Norrington, Tessi, Father, Elizabeth and I caught up. Norrington looked pissed; he held his sword to Will in disgust "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt but not from you." He spat.

My father, the idiot had to throw his two cents in, "On you're return to Port Royal I granted you clemency; and this is how you thank me? By throwing in you're lot with him? He's a pirate!" He said harshly.

Will threw his sword down, "And a good man." He replied, smiling slightly, as Jack pointed to himself proudly, whispering, 'that's me!' as Will continued, "If all I have achieved here is that a hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscious will be clear." He said respectfully.

Norrington got closer with his sword, "You forget you're place, Turner." He said somewhat annoyed.

He smiled and whispered softly, "Its right here…between you and Jack." He said, Norrington wasn't sure how to take it.

I stepped over out of my Father's grasp, and grabbed Will, "As is mine." I said, holding on, Will looked down and smiled at me.

Norrington now looked at a loss of what to do, now a Governor's daughter was taking a Pirate's side, "Misty," my Father said, "Lower you're weapons." He said frantically, they didn't at first, "Lower them for goodness sakes!" He said again, they slowly put them down staring at the three, Tessi walked over, "And mine," She said walking over to Jack, Elizabeth felt at a loss, she had no one to walk over to, so she stayed put.

Jack seemed a little nervous, he saw the parrot and knew, it worked, he would be coming back in two weeks to fetch them, "Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this!" He said happily, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place." He said walking over to our Father, "Spiritually….Ecumenically…Grammatically?" He said poking our Father which made us snigger to ourselves, he walked over to Norrington, "I want you to know I was rooting for mate," He then turned to Tessi, "I'm sorry Darling, it would have never worked out between us." He lied, and he knew Tessi knew it; it was all apart of the plan.

He backed up against the battlement, "Well, gents, maladies, remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain…Jack...Spar-" He backed up too far and fell into the water below, we ran over and saw he popped up and looked into the Horizon to see the black sailed ship.

Since the curse had been lifted, there were no longer holes in the sails, "Sail ho!" Said a man above pointing, Jack started to swim, "Idiot," Gillette said, "He has nowhere to be but the noose!" He said laughing, "What's our plan of action sir?" he asked Norrington.

"Sir?" He asked again when Norrington didn't answer, "Perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be right?" He said.

Norrington nodded, "Sir, what about Sparrow?" Gillette asked, obviously out for blood, he walked up to Norrington nearly desperate.

He turned and smiled, "I'm sure a day's head start won't hurt." He said walking by, the soldier's following him, Gillette stood there shocked before walking away he looked like a fish with his mouth hanging.

Yet as he did, he turned as our father's back was turned to him and bowed to Tessi with a grin on his face, she looked disgusted, our father turned, "So, is this really want you want, after all he is a _blacksmith_…"

I smiled and pulled his hat off, "No, he's a pirate." I said, Will leaned down and kissed me, deeply, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

After a while we heard, "He's gone." It was Tessi, Elizabeth, had snuck up to us as well, avoiding our father.

Will and I jumped apart and wiped our mouths, "Gross," We said, "Let's hope we don't have to act that out again." I said, knowing it had all been apart of the plan.

"I agree." Will said smirking somewhat, "It was like kissing a sister, if I ever had one." He said.

Just then I turned and saw Nicholas run out, he had been hiding behind a stone wall until everyone had left, he ran up and kissed me hard, I wrapped my arms around him, after giving Will his hat back, "Wow, someone's popular…" I heard Tessi tease.

I pulled away and blushed, "Shut up." I said.

"No." Defiant little shit.

We all turned towards the horizon and saw the _Pearl_ sailing away, Tessi felt a lump in her throat even though she knew he was coming back, Elizabeth and I hugged her and she pushed us away making gagging noises; yet she was happy to have caring sisters.

"Two weeks Tessi and we leave. Like Jack said we need to smuggle food, and we need to pack the things we're taking. It gives us time to prepare." I said turning to Will, "If you would," I said, "Could Nicholas stay with you at the shop?" I asked.

Will nodded and smiled, "Sure, I'll help get things ready." We all turned, and held hands, we had become a group of close friends we all had one thing in common: freedom. The love for freedom. Maybe we were ahead of our time, maybe we just loved to stand out, and go against the grain, yet we went with what felt right. It wasn't the ending, but the beginning of something new, and something great. We just had to hold out two weeks, just two weeks.

As Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of the _Pearl_ he smiled, remembering the song Tessi taught him, "…and really bad eggs!" He hummed looking at his compass that always pointed him towards another adventure.

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" He hummed, he smiled, he couldn't wait to see Tessi again, and when he did, he'd tell her of his feelings, even if they had secretly done it.

Adventure comes in the weirdest ways, it was there and back again, yet the next adventure would be wherever the wind took them, it would never be back again. There was no happily ever after, because love and life never stops, it keeps going, and without pain and sorrow you don't learn to be happy for the great times in life.

The Swann's had, had a lot of tough times, but it was what made them happy, it gave them joy, it sounded weird yet it made sense. As they saw the ship sail out of eyeshot they smiled, it wasn't the ending it was the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: **Sadly this is the last chapter of "**_Do I know you?"_**, but do not fear my readers! We have planned on doing a _sequel_! We have most of it laid out, I can't promise you when it will be posted but it **will**, so look out for, "**Secrets of the Sea!"** Coming to a computer near you! 


End file.
